Les jolies colonies de vacances
by Season Canahait
Summary: Houston, nous avons un problème !" Cette fois, l'Akatsuki n'a pas mesuré la taille de l'adversaire. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été confrontés à une situation aussi terrible. S'en sortiront-ils un jour ?
1. Chapter 1

**NEWS : L'Escorte est disponible en version intégrale sur papier ! Merci d'avance de votre soutien ! (voir profil)**

**Amicalement vôtre, **

_**Sea**_

* * *

_C'est re-moi ! J'avais pris ma retraite de fanfic... Mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'en faire une autre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Ce n'est pas sûr que je la termine, mais je compte bien l'avancer ! _

_Au programme : de l'humour, des méchants, de la romance et une intrigue. Proposez, si vous avez des idées ! Il n'y a aucun problêmes. Et ne soyez pas avares en rewiews ! Critiques, je vous adore, quelque soit votre fond ! _

_Ah, oui, l'Akatsuki sera de la partie, bien sûr ! Attention c'est de l'impro : donc du délire, et peut-être même..._

_Mais je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Comme d'habitude, mes premiers chapitres sont barbants, mais importants pour suivre le scénario._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Season._

_Ah, au fait : la première partie de L'Escorte est disponible en téléchargement gratuit ! Pour en savoir plus, lisez mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_

« Bon, alors... Par quoi je commence ? »

C'est à peu près ce que Thania Caesanos s'est demandée, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans un bar peu fréquenté.

Elle avait réussi à échapper à la police, elle ne savait pas trop _comment_ mais elle avait réussi.

Attendez, que je vous replonge dans le contexte.

Thania, lycéenne d'un bahut proche d'Orléans (comme moi, mais c'est DINGUE !), avait pris son bus, comme chaque matin – cad dans les vappes . Arrivée à son lycée, elle avait été frappée par le silence, contrastant avec l'habituelle cohue de la masse des étudiants. Tout était calme. Tout était vide. Aucun élève.

Son regard balaya le bitume et la jeune fille n'osait entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle ôta son lecteur mp3 de ses oreilles, lentement. Puis, elle se décida à pousser du pied le portillon, qui grinça avec mauvaise humeur. Prudemment, les sens en éveil, elle parvint jusque sous la verrière. Toujours rien. Soudain, elle crut voirun bref reflet dans la vitre sur sa droite. Au ralenti, elle avança légèrement, mais plusieurs cliquetis métalliques résonnèrent froidement. La tension accumulée en quelques minutes se déchargea brusquement en un fractionde seconde et l'adolescente n'eut que le temps de prendre la fuite. Une détonation. Un "non !" sonore. Et Thania avait déjà disparu dans les ruelles de la ville.

Mais elle avait eut le temps de voir quels étaient ses agresseurs. Des militaires.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris. Pas tout.

Maintenant, elle était dans un petit bled. Une sorte de hameau. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure. Elle s'était arrêtée dans un bar miteux, le barman étant peu regardant, il ne lui avait posé aucune question, nettoyant inlassablement ses verres qui ne se décrassaient pourtant pas.

La jeune fille se tenait la tête à deux mains, au-dessus d'un bifsteak-frites humide. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, grâce à un magazin d'audio-visuel qui exposait des écrans plasma, elle était accusée d'avoir tué des élèves de l'internat. Il y avait eu une poignée de survivants, qui, choqués, avaient tous décrit la même scène : Caesanos entrant comme une folle et tirant des salves à la ronde.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit la porte du bar couiner. Le patron sursauta : il n'avait certainement jamais eu autant de client dans la même journée.

Deux hommes entrèrent. L'un d'eux portait une capuche étrange, mais le duo était vétu de la même tunique ample noire à nuages rouges.

L'attention de Thalia fut alors attirée vers le comptoir. Les yeux révulsés, l'homme glissa à terre, le visage congestionné. Manifestement il avait cessé de respirer.

Et par conséquent, il semblerait qu'il soit mort.

"Joli, gronda une voix sous le capuchon. Une voix assez sarcastique, d'ailleurs.

- Pas de quoi."

L'autre avait le menton mangé par son col, un ton vaniteux, les yeux rouges, les chevux en bataille et le regard absolument vide de toute expression humaine.

Ce qui déplut quelque peu à Thania.

« Ca ne plaît pas beaucoup beaucoup, cette histoire... » marmonna Thania.

Et _ça_ lui plut encore moins lorsque la conversation qui suit s'engagea.

« Bonsoir, Thania Caesanos. »

Les arrivants vinrent s'assoir à la table de la jeune fille.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La première chose à laquelle songea Thania fut : _« Merde, on m'a retrouvée ! »_

Mais les deux avaient l'air posé, calme.

« On connait ton histoire, Thane... commença le type au capuchon.

_- Tha-ni-a,_ articula l'adolescente d'une voix tendue, mais froide.

- Aucune différence ! jeta celui qui avait fait une mauvaise impression à Thania. Tu pourrais t'appeler de n'importe quel nom, on s'en...

_- Itachi !_ grogna le type au capuchon. Ne te comporte pas comme ça ! Thania, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa compagne d'un ton carressant, va être notre invitée pendant une durée indéterminée. Nous allons donc tous être BONS AMIS !

- Objection ! »

Thania se leva, repoussant la table : ces deux hommes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Ce n'étaient pas des policiers. Ils ressemblaient plus à des mafisosi qu'à autre chose.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et... et... et... je ne vais pas... non : je ne VEUX pas vous accompagner où que ce soit ! »

Le type qui avait les yeux rouges souffla un grand coup. Il ne semblait pas du genre patient. Il s'exclama en un éclat de colère assez impressionnant :

« Urusai, baita !

- Demarinasai, Itachi, fit l'autre en posant une main étrange sur le poignet de son coéquipier. _De-ma-ri-na-sai !_

- Mattaku bakarashii ! lança le prétendu Itachi avec exaspération. Doke ! ajouta-t-il en retirant brusquement son bras. Écoute-moi, Caesanos...

- Non, non, je ne crois pas... coupa Thania en se reculant davantage. C'est _vous_ qui allez m'écouter ! Primo : je n'ai rien fait de mal, onc je ne vous accompagnerais nulle part. Deuxio, je...

- Donna ni washi o karaseteiru ! lança le type énervé d'un ton terrible. Tu...

- Alors, ça, vous voyez, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai strictement PAS envie de me joindre à votre agréable compagnie. Les paroles et les insultes échangées dans une langue incompréhensible aux auditeurs, c'est très malpoli ! Ta mère ne te l'a jamais appris ? » siffla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Itachi.

Elle remarqua alors un sourire désagréable et gelé qui s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Quoi, encore ? Il me manque une oreille ?

- Une partie de ton cerveau, cela me semble plus probable... grinça le brun.

- Toi c'est une partie de...

- Suffit ! »

Le ton du type n'était plus enjoué.

« Tu es accusée de meurtre ? N'est-ce pas ? Excellent. Apprends que _nous _sommes les réels meurtriers, enchaîna-t-il sans montrer une seule émotion.

- C'est vraiment pertinent, comme argument ! ironisa Thalia.

- Tais-toi. Nous avons quelques pouvoirs, qui nous ont permis de... comment dites-vous, ici ? D'_hyptoniser_ les humains. Personne n'est au courant de notre existence. Et tu n'as aucune preuve allant à notre encontre. »

Thalia s'était tue. Elle commençait à entrevoir le dilemme : jamais la vérité ne pourrait éclater.

« Tu as donc deux possibilités. Pas de_ joker _comme vous dites si bien. Soit tu nous suis, tu seras agréablement nourrie, chauffée, blanchie, et traîtée comme il faut. Soit tu nous oublies et ce sera la prison. Tu n'échapperas pas à la police indéfiniment.

- Mais je suis innocente.

- Ça, c'est notre petit secret, ne t'en fais pas, personne n'en saura rien...

- J'ai des amis ! Des parents ! Ils m'aideront !

- C'est ça ! lâcha Itachi d'un ton sarcastique. Des ''proches'' qui risquent de vite t'oublier lorsqu'ils apprendront ce que tu as fait, tu sais... Les gens changent si vite. Tu as quand même tué de sang froid quarante-six personnes ! C'est _très _grave... Nous sommes ta seule famille, maintenant...

- Toi, je ne te parle pas, va soigner ta conjonctivite et fiche-nous la paix ! Merci !

- Oui, Itachi, laisse-nous parler entre adultes. »

Thalia perçut le ton moqueur du type cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle balança sur la tableles cinq €uros soixante qu'elle devait au patron et sortit, sa veste à la main.

« Ça ne sert à rien, _usagi_ ! se moqua le type caché. Celui à qui tu destines cet argent n'est plus de ce monde ! »

La réplique acerbe, venant du dehors, ne se fit pas tarder :

« Alors garde-le et achète-toi un baril de déodorant ! Tu sens le poisson d'ici ! »

Le type au capuchon perdit automatiquement de sa superbe. Il dit d'un ton très posé à son acolyte :

« Elle craquera dans deux heures... »

Un vilain sourire dansa sous son nez.

« On l'aidera bien un peu... »

_Petit lexique des termes japonais :_

_usagi - mon lapin_

_Pour le reste, allez vous en référer à des sites spécialisés sur Naruto, c'est quand même pas à moi de tout faire, mais sachant qu'Itachi est plutôt sur les nerfs, vous lui pardonnerez ses quelques écarts de langage... '_


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite... Vu que je l'ai postée quasiment juste après le 2eme chapitre, je ne sais pas trop ce que vs en pensez, mais je continue, tant pis pour moi et tant pis pour vous ;)..._

_Mais je vous accorde que c'est pas la 7eme merveille du monde, comme dirait une personne que je ne vais pas citer..._

_Bonne lecture, donc,_

_Sea._

Effectivement, Thalia ''craqua''.

Elle n'avait trouvé d'autre recours pour dormir qu'une voiture au fauteuils défoncés, dans une casse. De là, un molosse l'avait délogée sans doute le chien du responsable de la ferraillerie. Évidemment, le jeune fille était en tort, mais elle ressentit une aversion inexpliquée pour le cabot.

Surtout q'on était en novembre, que les nuits se faisaient fraiches et qu'une bruine qui pénétrait la peau tombait un peu partout.

« Je commence à en avoir marre. »

Pas étonnant.

Elle entendit un bruissement, bref, mais qui parut glisser à sa droite.

Puis un second, cette fois à sa gauche.

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de la colonne vértébrale de Thalia, signe précurseur d'une montée d'adrénaline – une fois n'est pas coutume...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore ? marmonna-t-elle. Si c'est encore une saleté de clebs, je le... Mais... ?! »

Ce n'était pas une ''saleté de clebs''. Non.

De nouveau, le bruissement se fit entendre. Plus proche. Par cette nuit sans lune, la jeune fille devait avancer à tatons. Elle ne voyait rien. Strictement rien.

Malgré elle, elle commença à accélérer le mouvement. Une erreur instinctive. Elle trébucha sur ce qui semblait être une grosse racine. Le juron résonna dans le silence nocturne. Comme immobilisés par le volume de la voix, les bruissement cessèrent.

« J'en ai marre ! Plus que marre ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !Marre-marre-marre-marre-maaaaaaaaaare !

-Tu vas arrêter de me casser les...

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-... tympans ?

-Qui êtes-vous ! répéta Thalia, exédée par la lenteur de son interlocuteur.

-Au revoir... »

Un sifflement, de nouveau un bruissement, sur la droite. Celui de gauche ne se fit plus entendre. Thalia, le coeur encore battant, reprit son avancée, un pied après l'autre. Peu à peu, elle prit de l'assurance et marcha à un rythme plus rapide : le sol semblait solide, sans embûches. La lune se montra même un peu, pendant cinq minutes à peu près. Ce qui permit à l'adolescente de constater qu'elle progressait sûr un chemin en terre battue, dans une sorte de forêt. Alors que l'astre nocturne était voilé par un nuage, un bruit de pas résonna. Lointain, derrière Thalia. Un pressentiment agita celle-ci. Qui que se soit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se montre. Discrètement, elle s'engagea dans les sous-bois. Les feuilles mortes craquèrent. Et les pas se rapprochèrent, à un rythme plus soutenu. En conséquence, Thalia pressa à son tour le pas, mais plus elle progressait – sans jamais se retourner – dans la forêt drue et épineuse, plus il lui semblait que l'être qui l'avait prise en chasse se rapprochait. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, la jeune fille n'y tint plus et se retourna.

La lune pointa alors ses rayons blafards et une silhouette de grande taille se profila sous un rai de lumière. Une homme, visiblement.

Une homme qui portait un faux à trois lames dont l'éclat frappa les yeux de Thalia.

Un instant paralysée par la frayeur, l'adolescente, sans recouvrir son sang-froid le moins du monde, reprit une course hors du commun. Les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et les avant-bras lui importaient peu. Une seule chose en tête : fuir cette vision cauchemardesque. Sortir de ce rêve éreintant. Mais, lorsqu'elle risqua une second coup d'oeil, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que l'homme semblait glisser sur le sol tant il courait vite sa triple faux ne semblait pas lui peser. Il gagnait du terrain. Thalia ne regardait plus devant elle mais derrière, son regard ne pouvant quitter cette silhouette qu'elle avait en horreur. Même si son poursuivant n'était encore qu'à une dizaine de mètres à sa suite, il lui semblait sentir le souffle chaud de cet homme contre sa nuque. Certains jeunes ont des priorités dans leur vie : leur futur métier, leurs loisirs, leurs sport, leur vie sociale, leur culture, leur vie amoureuse... Courir était devenu la priorité de l'avenir de Thalia Caesanos. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Courir courir courir. Deux points de côtés lui tailladaient le ventre, mais elle préférait cette douleur-là plutôt qu'une autre, plus grave de conséquences...

Soudain, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pas. Elle s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la taille dans un bourbier vaseux. Luttant contre le marais dans lequel elle s'était engagée, elle ne perçut plus aucun bruit. Cessant tout mouvement, interloquée, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Elle n'y parvint pas : pour cause, une autre respiration se fit entendre, lente, au-dessus d'elle. Se retenant de hurler, Thalia releva la tête et comprit que le type arrivait à _marcher_ sur la vase. Elle ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage. Peut-être était-ce un mieux... Choisissant la fuite, elle plongea dans l'infâme gargouillis, nageant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, et le plus profondément. Elle creva la surface pour respirer, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Second silence angoissant, pesant. L'atmosphère semblait s'être refroidie, malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fournis.

Alors, une série de craquement se fit entendre tout autour d'elle, provenant du rivage. Elle avait l'impression d'être encerclée. Les craquements se faisaient de plus en plus _insistants_. Les nerfs de Thalia finirent par lacher.

« Les deux comiques... pleurnicha-t-elle pitoyablement. Venez me chercher... »

Les craquements s'intensifièrent, comme s'ils réclamaient autre chose...

« Y'a quand même pas une formule à dire... ? Si... »

Contrairement à Itachi, sa mère à elle avait eu le temps de lui enseigner la politesse, et donc, la formule enchantée.

« _S'il vous plaît... _»

Et deux silhouettes qu'elle commençait à bien connaître – pour son malheur- jaillirent des buissons...

« Mais il fallait le demander , _koneko_! »

À suivre...

_Petit lexique des termes japonais :_

_koneko -- mon chaton _

_En espérant que ça vous a plu..._


	3. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : ''Ce rêve bleu'' n'appartient qu'à Disney, mais je trouve ça tellement joli..._

_Et toujours un grand merci à loveitachi qui arrive à me suivre !! _

_Bonne lecture... _

_Sea._

« _Ça commence franchement à me taper sur les système cette histoire..._

_C'est nul, c'est pas intéressant, ça fait peur, c'est pas drôle, et EN PLUS, je dois me coltiner deux crétins complétement aliénés et qui se prennent pour les maîtres du monde. Et ils sont contents d'eux, en plus ! Y'en a un qui sourit et l'autre qui fait toujours la gueule ! Ils peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi leur coup : je suis trempée, pleine de vase et en plus, je dois les suivre ! Je n'y CROIS pas ! _»

Voilà à peu prêt le point de vue d'une certaine Thalia, en pleine forêt, embourbée en plein marécage, la nuit, en Novembre... Les ''deux crétins'', alors qu'elle barbotait jusqu'à eux, ne firent pas un geste pour lui venir en aide, la laissant patauger et déraper sur le rebord plutôt abrupt. C'est limite si le brun arrogant ne la repoussa pas : il fit un dangereux pas en avant, mais l'autre le pria instamment de reculer.

« Tu vas tomber, Itachi...

-Mais non ! »

Thalia trouva ce type bien prétentieux. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du bord, une idée vengeresse lui traversa l'esprit. Mais une petite voix lui conseilla de faire ça une fois en lieu sûr.

Après un certain moment de lutte acharnée, l'adolescente parvient à se hisser sur la berge. Épuisée, elle se redressa néanmoins.

Et s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'épaule du brun.

Qui l'avait sentie venir.

Et qui esquiva le coup.

Thalia le manqua.

Et s'écroula de nouveau dans la vase !

L'autre étouffa un juron, il en avait sûrement assez d'attendre que Thalia ait fini son escalade.

« Mais t'es totalement débi... ! »

Ce fut alors qu'elle croisa le regard ensanglanté d'Itachi. Un voile noir tomba autour d'elle. Il n'y avait alors plus que cette silhouette et ces yeux aussi froid et dangereux qu'une lame de rasoir. Le décor changea brusquement et elle se retrouva dans un univers blanc, complètement blanc. Il n'y avait plus personne, ni le type au capuchon, ni l'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir.

« _Bon, là, je sais que je rêve... »_

Subitement, plusieurs grognements se firent entendre.

Elle constata avec effroi qu'une meute d'immenses chiens aux pupilles aussi écarlates que celles de son nouvel ennemi l'encadraient, écume aux babines. Mâchoires claquant dans le vide. On avait toujours dit à Thalia qu'il ne fallait jamais courir face à un chien hargneux, mais on ne lui avait jamais expliqué quelle attitude adopter face à une bande de clébards complètement enragés et mesurant à peu près quatre-vingt quinze centimètres au garrot. Ce ne fut pas le plus gros qui attaqua le premier, mais le plus mauvais,celui qui avait le plus le poil hérissé. Il tenta de mordre au visage, mais Thalia eut la présence d'esprit de lui décocher un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Étonnamment, cela sembla revigorer le fauve, qui réitéra l'agression. Cette fois, directement au pied qui l'avait frappé, ne pouvant réagir suffisament tôt, Thalia hurla en sentant les canines déchiqueter sa chaussure, et rapidement, sa peau. La bête lacha un jappement bref, ce qui équivalut à un signal. La meute aboyant se jeta sur la jeune fille, déchirant la moindre parcelle de peau, submergée par le nombre, succombant sous les morsure et la perte de sang, Thalia mourut.

En partie, car elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle crut avoir rejoint le Paradis, lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans la vase poisseuse. Elle entendait pourtant encore les hurlements démoniaques des chiens, leurs multiples meurtrissures, leurs regard fou. Elle tremblait encore de leur attaque si soudaine. Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour constater qu'un homme planait sur la vase. Dans la pénombre, elle arriva à discerner deux iris aussi flamboyants que ceux des animaux. Elle poussa une exclamation de terreur croyant encore voir la bave suinter des crocs des fauves.

Mais son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa quand elle reconnut Itachi, qui se pencha sur elle :

« Tu vois, tout ça n'était qu'une infime parcelle de l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Si tu me manque encore une seule fois de respect, ton cauchemar ne sera plus illusion. C'est clair ? »

Ces paroles tombèrent comme un couperet tranchant.Thalia ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête, harassée par la vision d'horreur, qui lui avait pourtant parue si réelle. Le brun l'attrappa par les cheveux et la projeta contre le sol dûr. Thalia ne trouva même pas la force de protester verbalement. Itachi passa entre elle et l'autre. Et à cet instant, la jeune fille fut persuadée qu'elle avait senti la type encapuchonné reculer et frissonner.

« Dépéchez-vous ! ordonna l'autre. Si _il_ se plaint d'avoir eu froid, il y aura effectivement de la viande froide !

-Il fait toujours de l'humour, comme ça ? » marmonna la jeune fille à l'oreille de son porteur, qui la maintenait sur son bras.

Ce dernier lui adressa un ''_chut !_'' étouffé : celui qui les précédait avait marqué une légère,presque imperceptible, halte. Au bout de dix minutes de marche rapide, ils débouchèrent sur une plaine. Là, un immense oiseau de nuit blanc les attendait. Il y avait quelqu'un, devant, qui accourut vers eux lorsqu'ils les vit. C'était une femme, blonde, vêtue du même accoutrement que les deux autres.

« Tu es stupide, Deidara ! jeta Itachi en s'arrêtant devant lui. Nous aurions pu être n'importe qui et tu accours dans notre direction.

-Au lieu de me dire merci, ç'aurait été plus rapide, Itachi-_sensei_ !

-Ne commence pas. »

Thalia sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le timbre incroyablement grave de la blonde. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure : son sherpa improvisé la laissa lourdement tomber sur l'oiseau blanc. Passant de surprise en surprise, l'adolescente se rendit compte que l'oiseau était en une matière élastique, caoutchouteuse, et dégageait une certaine chaleur (ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, compte tenu qu'elle était trempée comme une soupe).

« Acroche-toi, _hime,_ lui suggéra la blonde de sa voix de basse, on se retrouve au QG ? »

Sur un bref hochement de tête de la part de ses deux coéquipiers, il eut un léger sourire et une lueur bleutée fugace passa dans ses paumes. Il installa Thalia devant lui, sur le cou de l'oiseau... qui se mit à battre des ailes.

« Oh ! »

Ce fut le seul son que parvint à articuler la jeune fille, alors que la chouette blanche commençait à prendre de l'altitude.

« Ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque maintenant, hime, hmm ? Ça serait mal choisi, et Itachi me tuerait ! Alors évite...yeah ?»

Ils s'élevèrent dans l'espace noir, au dessus de la forêt. Thalia avait pris l'avion une seule fois, et ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation. L'adrénaline lui fit alors oublier sa fatigue et elle se pencha prudemment. Les arbres ressemblaient à des cure-dents. Ils étaient vraiment haut !

L'air vivifiant faisait voler les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille. Elle lacha le cou lisse de l'oiseau pour remettre quelques mèches en place _(ce n'est évidemment pas très commode de voyager avec des cheveux dans la bouche, ni très agréable, vous me l'accorderez sans aucun doute ')_.

« Hey ! Accroche-toi ! fit la femme en forçant Thalia à poser ses mains sur l'encolure de leur moyen de transport. »

Ils montèrent si haut que de la neige virevolta autour de la jeune fille et un refrain passa dans sa tête :

_Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs  
Où les princesses au jardin  
Du bonheur offrent leur coeur  
Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu..._

_« Ce rêve bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! _chantonna Thalia dans ses pensées

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama Deidara. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Quoi ? Hein ? s'exclama Thalia, surprise. Je... je... rien ! Bafouilla-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

-Tu sais que cette chose, fit Deidara en désignant du menton le gigantesque oiseau, est un paquet de TNT volant ? Et pas un tapis volant... » se moqua-t-elle.

Thalia songea que la blonde n'était pas quelqu'un de très agréable, et sa voix aux tonalités masculines la rendaient encore plus stupide...

À suivre...

_En espérant que ça ait plu à ceux qui suivent..._

_À +_ 3


	4. Chapter 5

_Re !!! Voilà la suite... en espèrant que ça plaira à ceux qui ont suivi jusque là !!!_

_Et rewiewez, ça encourage à écrire la suite !!_

_Toujours merci à loveitachi ._

_Bonne lecture, _

_Sea._

Ils planèrent longtemps, et Thania finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, sous le regard de Deidara, sa tête ballottant contre l'encolure en argile de la chouette qui battait toujours des ailes aussi silencieusement.

Combien de temps dura le voyage, Thania l'ignora et l'ignore toujours. Lorsqu'elle se fut éveillée elle ne savait même plus si elle était toujours sur la bonne planète. Elle avait dormi longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'elle se situait dans un désert rougeâtre. Au loin, le soleil couchant était masqué par une masse montagneuse. Deidara, voyant que sa passagère avait réchappé des bras de Morphée, lui annonça avec une pointe de fièrté dans la voix :

« Voici ton nouveau chez-toi, kuneko, hmm...

-Génial ! lança Thalia, complètement remise de sa fatigue et de ses frayeurs. Je sens que je vais m'éclater ! Mieux que Disneyland Paris votre truc !

-Écoute, ne commence pas avec tes références plus que douteuses à ton ancien monde. Tu n'y retourneras jamais plus. De plus, je suis le seul à les comprendre, et cela risque d'en énerver plus d'un si tu te moque de nous, yeah ? Itachi t'a...

-Oui, bon, ça va ! »

Une boule difficile à avaler s'était formée dans la gorge de Thalia à l'évocation si rapide de son ''ancien monde''. Cette sale blondasse avait dit qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais plus. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, hmm ? Tu seras très bien traitée !

-Ouais, avec tes copains, c'est sûr que je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer une seule seconde ! Ils sont tellement agréables, pleins de joie de vivre, communicatifs ! Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de les rejoindre !

-Arrête tes sarcasmes, kuneko, yeah ? la pria Deidara.

-Et toi, arrête de m'appeler ''kuneko'' à tout bout de champ, ça me tanne.

-Mais toi aussi, tu me tannes, _kuneko_... ricana la blonde. Sauf que _moi_, je suis suffisamment musclé pour te balancer par dessus bord, hmm ?

-Peut-être, mais tu m'as dit que _tu_ te faisais tuer si _moi _je tombais, j'ai bon ? _Yeah ?_

-Regarde, hime..."

La blonde plongea sa main dans un sac et sembla malaxer quelque chose. Enfin, elle tendit à Thalia entre deux doigts une sorte de réplique miniature de la chouette en argile.

"Merci, marmonna la jeune fille en prenant l'objet que lui tendait Deidara.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Yeah ! s'exclama la blondasse. Mais si j'étais toi, je le lancerai loin, parce que ça va exploser d'un moment à l'autre, ouais !"

-Plus surprise qu'effrayée, Thalia lacha la petite bestiole. Elle plana en contrebas, et, lorsque Deidara fit un léger signe de la main droite, une violente détonation perturba un instant le vol de la chouette blanche.

"Tu vois, hmm ?"

Impréssionnée, Thalia marmonna un "bof" entre ses dents et haussa les épaules.

Il n'empêche : cette fille était dangereuse.

L'oiseau se posa et Deidara sauta lestement à terre, puis tendit la main vers Thalia pour l'aider à descendre. Évidemment, par orgueil, cette dernière fit comme si la blonde était transparente et – évidemment ! - se vianda de manière ridicule sur le sol sablonneux, sous le rire narquois de cette sale blondasse.

Furieuse, elle se releva en époussetant son jean et en repoussant de nouveau la main tendue par Deidara. Un étrange personnage, la peau bleutée, les pupilles en fente et la robe noire à nuage sur le dos, débarqua sur ces entrefaites. Le front plissé, comme si ce chahut l'avait dérangé.

"Deidara ? interrogea-t-il qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait !

-Je suis tombée, lança Thalia en rogne, et cette fille, là, cette espèce de blonde platine se moque de moi !"

Ce fut au tour de Deidara d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Thalia, elle, ne comprit qu'une seule chose : le type à la capuche et celui à la peau bleue était une seule et même personne. Il bascula la tête en arrière et découvrit une rangée de dents aiguisées, pour lancer un rire moqueur.

"Tu as dit _que Deidara était une fille_ ? Sasori-san !"

Un étrange personnage veanit de faire son apparition, il semblait fait de bois, et avait le crâne chauve. Il était trapu, et très large, d'ailleurs, il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait... Ses petits yeux méchants dévisagèrent Thalia, comme pour un détecteur de métaux. _Vieux shnoque_, songea la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Kisame ?"

À l'entendre, il ne parraisait ni très heureux d'avoir été dérangé, ni très apte à écouter qui que ce soit.

"La gamine, elle a cru que Deidara était était une femme ! Comment t'as dit, kokoro ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescente qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Ah, oui ! ricana de nouveau le type bleu qui faisait de plus en plus penser à un poisson humanoïde. Sasori-san ! Elle a dit ''blonde platine'' !"

Un éclair amusé passa dans le regard de Sasori. Il se tourna vers Deidara :

"C'est vrai, _Dei-kun, _se moqua-t-il, blonde platine ? marmonna-t-il sur le ton de la réfléxion. Une _artiste_ blonde platine ! Mon binôme est une blonde platine... Je n'avais jamais fait attention... Bien. Le dîner va être servi d'un moment à l'autre", enchaîna aussitôt Sasori en perdant cet air enjoué.

Deidara, furieux, passa devant eux, visage fermé, au moment où il entra dans le couloir d'entrée, Kisame lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête :

"Blonde platine ! Huhu !"

Au moment où Thalia passait à son tour, il pouffait toujours.

"C'est bon, Bubulle, tu vas t'en remettre, oui ?" persifla l'adolescente.

Le sourire de Kisame glissa de ses lèvres comme une glace qui fondait. Une raillerie inaudible monta du fond du couloir, de toute évidence, Deidara avait entendu la répartie. Sasori émit un grognement qui oscillait entre l'exaspération et le rire. Ou peut-être même qu'il ronflait réveillé.

À sa grande joie, Thalia ne croisa pas les pupilles feu d'Itachi dans la salle où ils étaient sensés manger.

"Assieds-toi là, hmm ? proposa Deidara en montrant une place à ses côtés tandis que Kisame faisait le service.

-Pourquoi dès qu'il y a une prisonnière, il faut qu'elle s'assoie à côté de toi ? râla les serveur.

-Mais ne pleure pas, Bubulle ! ironisa Deidara.

-Oui, ne pleure pas, Bubulle, répéta Thalia, je vais me mettre entre la Blondasse et toi, comme ça tout le monde sera content !"

L'homme-requin disposa les plats sur la table en bois et alla s'asseoir entre Thalia et Sasori. Ils entamèrent leur repas avec voracité, tous sauf Thalia. Elle semblait ailleurs, le regard noirci par d'obscures pensées.

"Qu'y a-t-il, kokoro, hmm ? demanda Deidara qui n'avait visiblement pas tenu rancune à Thalia de son surnom. Si tu ne mange pas, je peux avoir ta part ?

-Deidara-san, tu es un goinfre, lança calmement Sasori de l'autre bout de la table.

-Yeah, peut-être, mais _moi _je suis un véritable artiste, dans l'art, tout est dans le...

-Écoute, on s'est déjà mis d'accord sûr ce sujet, alors arrête.

-Bon, admit péniblement Deidara, je peux finir tes..."

Thalia, submergée par les nerfs, balaya la table de son bras. Les plats en faïence verte volèrent en éclat, la sauce aspergeant le carrelage en marbre.

"Vas-y ! Finis les plats ! Te gènes pas ! Tu peux même lécher mes couverts, si tu veux ! Tiens !"

Elle jeta les deux baguettes en bois ouvragé contre la table devant l'homme blond, muet d'étonnement.

Fondant en sanglots, elle sortit de la salle par une porte dont elle ignarait l'issue et la claqua derrière elle. Ses trois voisins de table restèrent immobiles, les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

"Yeah ! J'ai gaffé, là ? s'inquiéta Deidara sans bouger plus que les autres, comme si le moindre mouvement aurait pu déclencher une nouvelle tornade.

-Effectivement, confirma Kisame sans bouger plus, elle a foutu par terre le repas de ce soir. Et on avait à peine commencé.

-Deidara, va la voir ! ordonna Sasori.

-Mais... ! protesta l'interpelé.

-Pas de _mais _tu y vas, point final ! s'écria Kisame en se levant.

-C'est juste ses hormones ! tenta Deidara. Elle va revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Deidara, si tu n'y vas pas, ça va mal finir et il n'y aura pas que de la sauce pimentée sur les murs !

-C'est bon, c'est bon... capitula le blond en se levant à regret. Mais c'est juste parce que vous êtes deux fois plus nombreux que moi, yeah !" cracha-t-il avec indignation.

Il poussa la porte, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, puis il la vit, dans un recoin, le regard vide.

"_Elle n'est pas allée bien loin..." _songea le jeune homme en s'approchant prudemment.

Il s'assit avec tout autant de prudence sur le sol froid de pierre, et bouscula quelque peu la jeune fille de son épaule (_Bonjour la délicatesse hem hem_...). Celle-ci sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, elle fronça ses sourcils, ce qui accentua ses cernes. Elle ravala difficilement un sanglot et se leva pour partir.

"Mais non, oh, reste-là ! Soupira Deidara en la retenant fermement et en la forçant à s'asseoir. Écoute, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

-Non.

-Si ! s'exclama le blond plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si, répéta-t-il plus posément, je... hmm, enfin, je me rends bien compte. Mais sauf qu'il faut que tu fasses plus attention à ta manière d'extèrioriser tes sentiments, yeah ? Parce que nous trois, avec Kisame et Sasori, on est les plus cool de tous les Akatsukis, yeah ? Donc, vu ce que tu as fait là, je commence à m'inquiéter sur ton espérance de vie, ici.

-C'est une menace, grinça Thalia froidement, tu _es en train de me menacer_ ?

-Non, contredit Deidara, c'est un conseil. D'ami. Un conseil d'ami.

-Ton amitié, tu sais où tu peux te..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage.

Une ombre inquiétante venait d'apparaître au bout de l'obscur couloir.

"_Kuso_ ! Le voilà ! Et plus tôt que prévu en plus !"

_lol, j'adore les fins à l'américaine._

_à plus_

_et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !_

_Sea._


	5. Chapter 6

_Le retour, après de longs jours d'absence... Dslée. Mais pour compenser, ça dure plus longtemps..._

_Merci beaucoup loveitachi et Neko-gals pour vos rewiews !!_

_Loveitachi, t'as vu à peut près juste pour Sasori, mais ce surnom viendra un peu après, tu va scomprendre pourquoi..._

_Par contre, Chii, c'est chou de m'avoir signalé une entorse au règlement, mais la prochaine fois, évite de le faire par rewiew, les messages privés sont faits pour ça (même si je ne sais toujours pas comment les ouvrir '). Je me suis demandée aussi si tu étais une modo ou pas._

_Voilà encore merci de suivre !!!_

_Bon, en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Itachi passa auprès d'eux, ne leur jetant qu'un seul regard sans expression. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Deidara formula une prière intérieure _pourvu qu'ils aient commencé à ranger, sinon, on va encore entendre parler du pays..._

Appremment, Kisame et Sasori ne s'étaient pas trop foulés. Itachi pila net devant la scène. Par l'embrasure de la porte, Deidara vit ses deux acolytes, toujours assis, qui regardaient avec stupeur la grande silhouette. Celle-ci siffla :

"_Ki o tsukero _!"

Deidara se leva. Itachi se tourna vers lui :

"Quel est le nom de celui qui a fait _ça _?

-Hmm, et bien... commença le blond. Il y a eu une secousse sismique impressionnante, vous ne l'avez pas sentie ? Yeah ! C'est... c'est bon, je... je plaisantais ! Recule et me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais mal aux yeux ! C'est... euh... c'est_ moi._

_-Menteur_. Tu ne sais pas mentir, mon pauvre Deidara ! se moqua Itachi d'une voix sourde ses pupilles tournant sur elles-mêmes.

-Allez, arrête, c'est pas drôle, yea...

-T'es tombé amoureux d'_elle_, lança le brun d'un ton écoeuré en lorgnant Thalia, c'est pour ça que tu la défends, hein ? C'est ridicule."

Il s'approchait de plus en plus des deux qui ne bougeaient plus d'un cil.

"SASORI ! T'attends quoi ?!"

Deidara tentait de garder un timbre neutre, mais on sentait bien qu'il n'était plus très rassuré...

"Itachi-san, viens, intima alors la voix (que Thalia trouva alors SI harmonieuse) de Sasori, on va tous s'y mettre !"

Thalia eut la fugace vision d'un moniteur de camp de vacances débonnaire qui tentait de mettre d'accord deux groupes après une bataille de spagghetthi bolognèse.

Itachi sembla se calmer et fit demi-tour. Tout fut rapidement nettoyé, et Kisame prépara en un tour de main les même plats que ceux qui avaient connu une fin précoce.

Ils s'assirent, la tension était encore palpable.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi cette... fille est à ma place !"

Itachi avait paru se retenir pour ne pas dire ''larve''. Il ne faisait visiblement aucun effort vis à vis de son invitée. Aucune preuve de courtoisie. Sasori se permit de le lui faire remarquer, poliment, bien sûr...

« Et alors ? jeta glacialement l'incourtois en dardant un regard transperçant vers Thalia, qui prit bien garde à ne pas soutenir son regard. Ce n'est pas une _hôte_, c'est une captive. Rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, _Baita_, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu commenceras par nettoyer _ma_ chambre.

-Je... Hey ! se récria Thalia. Je ne suis pas ta... Mais...!

-On ne t'a pas tout dit, kuneko, marmonna Deidara avec un semblant de gène, tu es sous la responsabilité d'Itachi... et de Kisame, bien sûr.

-Mais tu m'avais dit que je serais...

-Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole, yeah ! se facha le blond. Mais qui te dit que toi et Itachi ne serez pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? Hmm ?

-Moi ! s'exclama Thania. Moi vivante, je ne serais jamais l'amie de ce... _garçon_ ! »

Elle s'était prestement rattrappée sous le regard flamboyant d'Uchiha (qu'elle lui rendit, cela va sans dire).

« Si le fait que tu vives me pose problême, j'y remédierai sans aucun souci, tu sais ?

-Oulala ! J'ai peur ! Dis-donc, t'as fais du théâtre ou quoi ?! Sérieux, tu as failli me déclencher une crise ! » se moqua la jeune fille.

Dans sa tête bien évidemment.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Baita ? demanda Itachi d'une voix aussi impénétrable que d'habitude.

-Parce que c'est rigolo ce que tu dis. »

Ce qui sauva Thania fut la surprise qu'éprouva Itachi. Il se leva brutalement, le Sharingan fou. Les autres se figèrent. _Un dingue, c'est un vrai DINGUE ce type ! _fut la pensée de l'adolescente. _Je suis tombée dans un véritable repaire de timbrés !_

« Ce que je dis est rigo... _quoi _? »

Il avait l'air toujours aussi impassible, mais un peu moins, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Comme une perturbation qui désorganisait le monde bien net d'Uchiha Itachi. Il s'était davantage attendu à une riposte bien assaisonnée, mais pas à... _ça. _Non, pas à ça. Déstabilisé durant un quart de demi-centième de seconde, l'Akatsuki reprit le dessus de ses pensées, ou plutôt fut-ce une petite voix féminine particulièrement horripilante, comme une musique qui entête, qui l'y aida.

« Oui, Conjonctivite ! Ri-go-lo ! R-I-G-O-L-O ! Qui prête à rigoler !

-Garde ton calme, s'il te plaît ! supplia Kisame. Tu sais très bien que...

-... je n'ai pas encore le droit de la tuer, merci, Kisame-san, grinça Itachi. Mais rien ne me défend de lui faire perdre une ou deux litres de sang. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, petite souillon ! »

Depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi, Thania avait toujours évité de croiser son regard. Les autres n'ouvraient plus la bouche depui quelques instants... Et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à croiser ses yeux irrita le brun.

« Et comment tu m'as appelé, là ? _Comment tu m'as appelé ? _»

Thania sentit un brusque mouvement, puis un clac . Une cuisante douleur s'ensuivit, autant pour la joue que pour la fierté. Mais la force de la gifle étourdit quelques instants la jeune fille qui vacilla sur elle-même, sonnée. Sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Thania entendit la voix courroucée des trois autres expliquer à Itachi que non, une baffe dans la tronche ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour tisser de forts liens d'amitié (que ceux qui pensent l'inverse lèvent le doigt, mais perso, il doit y avoir des exceptions). Sasori pria le brun de s'asseoir et lui ordonna, ainsi qu'à la jeune fille de bien vouloir ne plus s'adresser la parole. Tandis que Kisame surveillait attentivement la cuisson du repas, Thania demanda à la cantonade :

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, au final, qu'est-ce que je fabrique _ici_ ?"

Il y eut un blanc assez impressionnant.

"En fait, voilà, commença Deidara après un coup d'oeil général, tu dois...

-NON !"

Itachi n'avait toujours pas haussé le ton de sa voix, mais ce fut comme si.

"Ita...

-Elle n'est pas ici en... comment tu dis déjà ? protesta Itachi fermement.

-Touriste, soupira Deidara. On dit touriste. Mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport ! Elle...

-... est une prisonnière comme les autres, finit le brun imperturbablement, et sera traitée comme telle. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle fait à table avec nous, cette.

_-Suffit_ ! trancha soudain Sasori. Itachi. Tais-toi, maitenant. On sait que tu n'aimes pas les étrangers, mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire le même spectacle à chaque fois qu'on capture quelqu'un sans le torturer tout de suite après !

-Mais vous êtes charmant, aujourd'hui ! se moqua Thalia en reculant un peu lorsque Uchiha empoigna ses baguettes. Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, et franchement...

-Nous sommes une confrérie. Yeah, une confrérie. L'Akatsuki, expliqua flegmatiquement Deidara sans tenir compte du regard réprobateur d'Itachi. Nous sommes tous des tueurs recherchés par nos contemporains. Nous sommes des gens près à tout pour mettre la main sur le monde entier," yeah, continua-t-il avec un sourire de squale qui fit palir d'envie Bubu... euh ! Kisame, "pour provoquer des guerres à notre profit, et amasser le plus d'argent possible par la même occasion. Ça te suffit, hmm ? _Aîjo ?_

-Oui, ma blonde platine ! rétorqua Thania avec superbe. Pour faire court, laisse-moi en placer une, tu veux ? imposa-t-elle à Sasori qui avait ouvert la bouche. Pour faire court, donc, vous êtes une belle brochette d'ordures intéressées ?

-Sasori-_san _! insista Itachi, le visage inexpressif, mais la machoire livide. Vous... allez supporter ça pendant combien de temps, exactement ?

-Itachi, je trouve que tu devrais assumer tes... Non, pas ça ! J'suis armée !!!"

Le fou furieux, comme l'appelait Thania (dans sa tête, cela va sans dire), venait de se lever, tous ses muscles tendus de rage intérieure. La jeune fille avait levé les deux baguettes que Kisame venait de lui tendre et s'était dressée sur elle-même. Le brun se concentra sur les yeux de Thalia, qui parvint à se soustraire au regard dément de son ennemi. Elle enchaîna très vite cette phrase, comme si elle pensait ne pas avoir le temps de tout dire (planquée derrière l'imposant corps de Sasori, bien sûr)...

"Ouais, je pense que tu devrais assumer tes choix et tes actes parce que tu m'as tout l'air d'être un type qui n'accepte pas d'endosser la responsabilité de ce qu'il fait et dit !"

_Vlan ! Prends ça dans ta gueule !_

"Oh, ça tu me le paieras ! Baita, je peux t'assurer que tu me le paieras plus cher que tout !"

Il s'approcha tout près de Thania (autant que Sasori le permettait, en tout cas) et siffla, plus glacial que jamais :

"_Tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ton existence_ !"

Il épousseta machinalement son manteau à motifs nuageux et sortit de la pièce en regardant au passage le repas qu'avait amoureusement concocté Kisame.

"Je n'ai pas faim."

La porte claqua.

"Ben pourtant, aujourd'hui, y'avait des sushis-patates, se lamenta l'homme-requin dépité, c'est son plat préféré, pourtant. Il aime toujours ça.

-Alors que tu vis avec ce type depuis des lustres, s'impatienta Thania, et que moi je viens à peine d'arriver, j'ai pu constater que le mot "amour" et tous ses dérivés, ainsi que ses synonymes étaient rayés du dictionnaire personnel d'Itachi. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ''sushis-patates" évoquent en lui un sentiment amoureux.

-Pas _MES_ sushis-patates ! se récria Kisame de plus en plus vexé. _MES _sushis-patates sont les meilleurs qu'il ne vous sera jamais donné d'en goûter ! _MES _sushis-patates sont capables d'éveiller un sentiment plus qu'amoureux en n'importe quel être vivant ! Le premier qui aura l'indélicatesse de cracher sur _MES _sushis-patates, je...

-Tu lui feras manger des sushis-patates surgelés, on a compris, Bubulle, pas la peine de faire surchauffer le bocal ! lui lança ironiquement Thania. Et amène les fameux sushis-patates, je meurs de faim.

-Quand tu as tout fait tomber par terre, rappela Sasori, tu n'avais pas aussi faim, me semble-t-il ?

-Laisse-la un peu, Sasori-san, yeah ! soupira Deidara, qui se sentait à moitié coupable du mouvement d'humeur de Thania.

-Autre chose, jeune fille, à l'avenir, évite de tenir tête à Itachi, parce qu'il est...

-...susceptible, oui, j'ai remarqué. Oh ! Des nouilles !

-Ramen, corrigea Kisame.

-À tes souhaits..."

Le repas se passa à peu près sans anicroches, si ce n'est que Thalia n'a pas déclamé de poème à la gloire des sushis-patates de Kisame...

"Je voulais savoir, demanda-t-elle à Deidara, comment ça se fait que toi tu saches autant de choses sur mon ''monde'', et les autres non ?

-J'ai beaucoup de culture.

-Ça doit me suffire, comme réponse ?

-Oui, rétorqua Sasori sèchement.

-Biiiien... soupira Thania en haussant les sourcils. Et... autre chose... ah ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'aspergeant de jus de poisson. Euh... qu'est-ce que j'allais dire, déjà ? marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant maladroitement. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée..."

Les trois hommes (enfin, les deux et demi plus le demi-poisson) se jetèrent un regard soucieux.

"On a besoin de toi, Thane, lui expliqua enfin Kisame. C'est tout.

-Thania, elle s'appelle Thania, Bubulle... se moqua Deidara.

-Encore un point sur lequel je ne serais jamais éclairée, c'est bien cela ? bougonna Thania. Et ''besoin de moi'', c'est quoi cette nouveauté-là ?"

Nouveau regard géné, Thania, commençait à en avoir assez.

"Okay, okay, j'en saurais plus au fil des jours, vous ne pourrez pas éternellement vous cacher de moi.

-Et _toi_, hime, fit remarquer Sasori, tu ne vivras pas non plus éternellement... Surtout avec nous.

-Deidara, sourit Thania en faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, il faudra que tu me traduises ''vieux shnoque'', dans ton langage...

-Yeah ! s'enthousiasma le blondinet. On dit _kusojiji_ ! Pourquoi, précisément, tu me demandes ça ?

-Oh pour rien, ricana Thania en tournant un sourire béat à Sasori.

-N'y pense même pas, suki na, la prévint le marrionnetiste.

-Au fait, depuis le début, dit la jeune fille en terminant son plat avec moins de difficultés qu'elle n'en avait éprouvé au début (à cause des baguettes), j'avais l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, je sais où, maintenant.

-Hmm ? fit Deidara, interloqué.

-Ouais, dans un manga. Une copine me l'a montré, un jour. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention plus que ça mais... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain à Kisame qui semblait ne rien suivre. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un manga, Bubulle ? J'y crois pas ! se gaussa-t-elle. Bubulle ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un _manga_ ! La _honte_ ! Bubulle, tu ne sais _vraiment_ pas ce que c'est qu'un manga ! Oh là là !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je sais ce que c'est ! se récria Bubulle, outré. Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Bon, soupira Deidara, ce n'est pas que cette conversation est suprèmement intéresante, yeah... mais il va falloir aller se coucher. Tu viens, Thanie ?

-Tu rêves, Blonde Platine ! jeta Thania. Je ne me couche pas maintenant, t'es pas mon père et il est trop tôt !

-Oh-oh, railla le blond. Mais tu es une petite rebelle, toi ! Une vraie de vraie ! Yeah ! C'est d'accord, mais je réveillerais Itachi pour que ce soit lui qui te montre ta chambre, hmm ? lança Deidara en s'engageant dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était.

-Tout compte fait, se précipita Thania, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Attends, la Blonde !"

La porte se claqua. Sasori haussa les épaules et commença à aider Kisame pour débarasser la table. Pendant quelques minutes, le requin humanoïde eut l'air particulièrement perturbé. Au bout de ces minutes, il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table et se tourna vers Sasori, le front barré par une ride soucieuse.

"C'est quoi, un manga ?"

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 7

Merci à Neko-gals et à hinata17 pour vos rewiews (comme d'habitude, les rewiews ça me fait toujours plaisir).

Par contre c'est qui Pauline ? Je vois pas _du tout _de qui il s'agit... ;-) Non je rigole XD. Faut dire que ça m'a surpris ta rewiew. Et maintenant, je te vois même en rêve en train de me demander _LA SUITE_. T'as dû me demander le mot _« suite »_ plus qu'il n'en est possible dans une vie humaine...

Dslée, en fait bcp de mots pour pas grand chose, juste vous dire merci pr vos rewiews...

Euh, OK j'arrête tout et je continue l'histoire.

Excusez pour le petit écart de conversation absolument inintéressante...

_ERRATUM :_ je me suis rendue compte (infortunément trop tard... boulet...) que j'avais fait des coquilles dans pratiquement tout les troisième et quatrième chapitres (ou bien deuxième et troisième, ou bien quatrième et cinquième). Bin tiens, cherchez l'erreur vous-même !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, Kisame n'avait pas fait attention à une chose : que la porte se soit _parfaitement _bien refermée après le passage de Thania.

_- AHA ! Bubulle ne SAIT pas ce que c'est qu'un manga ! Oha l'IN-CULTE ! Mais la HONTE de ta vie mon pauvre vieux Bubulle ! Quand je vais dire ça à tous tes copains ils vont bien rigoler ! Niark niark._

Cette fois, Kisame parut se mettre vraiment en colère. Deidara dut emporter Thania de force, sous les imprécations de l'homme-requin.

- Continue comme ça et c'est Samehada que tu vas te prendre en travers de la figure, petite idiote ! Yeah ! s'exclama Deidara après avoir laché la jeune fille.

- C'est le nom que vous donnez à sa nageoire droite, _Samehada _? gloussa alors l'adolescente.

- Non, c'est son épée, yeah, elle est vivante.

- Oh...

Le blond lui glissa un regard de biais, tout en progressant dans les couloirs aux parois ocres de l'Akatsuki.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne plus faire d'allusions à ton ancien monde dans le but de nous rabaisser, hmm ?

- Mais alors je ne vais plus m'amu...

_- Premièrement_, ajouta Deidara qui fit mine d'ignorer sa remarque, parce que tu risques d'en énerver plus d'un, et deuxièmement parce que tu ne connais strictement rien à notre monde. Nous avons les moyens...

- ... _de fous fairrre parrler ! _ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Thania. D'accord, c'était la dernière ! C'était la dernière, pas la peine de prendre cet air-là ! Tu l'aurais sortie toi aussi si tu la connaissais. Aucun humour.

- Je disais donc, hmm, que nous avons les moyens de te poser des colles, surtout que _moi _je connais pas mal de choses sur ton monde, n'oublie pas. Maintenant, tais-toi, yeah ?

Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet et glissa un oeil en direction d'une porte bordeaux sur leur droite, trois mètres plus loin. Thania leva un sourcil, intriguée, mais n'éleva pas la voix. Au moment où ils passèrent à côté de la cloison de bois massif, un puissant rugissement retentit. Thania se rua instinctivement derrière Deidara, qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, stoppant sa marche.

- Mais c'est _mort _de chez_ mort _! murmura la jeune fille avec un éclat de colère et un éclat de peur. Je ne dors _pas _dans une baraque où on fout des bêtes sauvages dans les chambres ! Dans la mienne j'aurais quoi ?! Des tarentules géantes ou un nid de crotales ? D'ailleurs, tu vas me dire ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Le formidable rugissement reprit de plus belle, faisant vibrer les murs. Deidara lança un regard peiné à la porte.

- Et c'est quoi, le fauve que vous gardez là, dis-moi ?

Deidara eut de nouveau cet air embarassé.

- Quoi ? C'est pas une bête féroce ?

- Euh... on peut l'appeler comme ça... hésita Deidara. Mais... oublie ! C'est une des choses cachées de ce QG. Allez, avance ! Et plus vite que ça, yeah !

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je crie, je tambourine contre la porte, je hurle pire que ta mère quand elle voit une souris blanche ! se fâcha soudain Thania. DIS MOI CE QUE C'EST, BLONDINETTE !

Elle avait dangeureusement haussé le ton, mais pas trop. Le rugissement reprit de plus belle. Deidara lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche, l'air alarmé.

- Je t'en prie, kuneko ! Yeah ! Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Si tu crie de nouveau, je ne donne pas cher de toi !

- C'est bon, capitula la jeune fille en se dégageant. Mais s'il te plaît, reprit-elle en employant cette fois la méthode de la supplique insitante, dis-moi ce que c'est !

Le jeune homme hésitait toujours, elle employa alors la technique des yeux de Bambi, qui ne fonctionna pas, la méthode des yeux du Chat Potté dans Shrek, à laquelle Deidara resta désepérément insensible. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas de sa place et les rugissements revenaient, en un rythme à peu près parfait. Enfin, Thania finit par prévenir Deidara d'un danger :

- Okay, ne me dis pas ce que c'est, mais me connaisant, fit-elle avec un air malheureux, je serais bientôt dévorée par ma tentatrice curiosité... je pousserais la porte alors que tu auras le dos tourné. Et là... Tandis que si tu me dis ce qui s'y cache, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton onctueux, je te promets sur ma vie de ne jamais ouvrir la porte sans autorisation.

- Tu me promets sur quelque chose qui n'aura sans doute que peu de valeur dans quelque temps, yeah... soupira Deidara.

- Si j'ouvre la porte, il me semble que ça reviendra au même, le bénéfice pour vous en moins.

Mais Thania se fatiguait pour rien : le blond avait été convaincu au moment où elle avait mis en avant sa terrible curiosité. Il poussa de nouveau un grand soupir.

- D'accord, tu me promets de ne rien répéter.

- Promis promis promis ! répéta Thania toute excitée. Alors ? C'est quoi.

- C'est...

- Ouiii ???

_**Pause publicité !**_

_Bon, allez, je suis persuadée qu'il y en a deux ou trois parmi vous qui doivent se douter de quelque chose, yeah ?_


	7. Chapter 8

_Bon, je vous l'accorde, le coup de la pub, c'était juste histoire de vous faire patienter (pour les plus pressés, deux à trois heures, pour les moins, quinze secondes). Tant pis si je suis la seule à me comprendre._

_Merci à ilovechine pour sa rewiew, tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta curiosité dans ce chapitre si tu suis toujours l'intrigue (pour ne pas dire la grosse déconnade...)._

_Et merci à Anthales pour sa rewiew ! Gentils, les Akatsukiens ? Tu les insultes ! Je vais faire un effort pour mettre en relief leur côté ''vilain-méchant-pas beau'', parce que c'est vrai que ça ne risque pas d'être très réaliste (ça ne l'est déjà pas beacoup... ). Mais ça reste un délire humoristique !_

_Bref, deux heures après avoir posté le 7eme chapitre... _

_Voici le 8eme en avant-première... _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Alors ? le pressa de nouveau Thania. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deidara plissa les yeux, comme s'il allait dire une grosse bêtise. Et il cracha le morceau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Qui était de taille, quand vous saurez, vous acquiécierez sans aucun doute !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il faut que je vous en raconte une bien bonne ! En fait, il s'agit d'un moustique, d'une araignée et d'une hirondelle qui marchent dans la forêt (bon, bon, d'accord, l'hirondelle et le moustique volent, mais je ne vais pas m'interrompre pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je risque de perdre le fil de mes idées...). Reprenons : je parlais donc plus haut d'un moustique, une araignée et une hirondelle qui marchent dans la forêt . Soudain..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Ok, ok, j'arrête. C'est bon._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Je suis chiante, hein ?_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Autant que les files d'attente pour les attractions à Disney World, au Parc Astérix ou au Futuroscope, pas vrai ?_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_D'accord, je reprends..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_''Aucun humour'', comme dirait Thania._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Allez, ma Blonde Platine, je le répèterais à personne, craché !

- T'as intérêt, yeah ! menaça Deidara. Bon... euh... en réalité... ce n'est pas excactement une bête sauvage qui se trouve _là-dedans_...

- Alors c'est quoi ? insista la curieuse. S'il te plaît, dis-le moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- C'est la chambre de...

- Vouiiiiiiiiii ?

- De...

- Alleeeeeeeeeeez, je te fais des gâteaux pendant toutes la semaine si tu me le dis !

- T'es pas obligée de me menacer, non plus ! Yeah !

Un énième grondement résonna et Thania eut l'illusion que la cloison en trembla (je vous rassure, ce n'était qu'une illusion...).

- C'est plutôt délicat, fit Deidara comme s'il avait une bombe dans la bouche. Il n'articulait presque plus. Yeah... ! En fait, c'est la cham... Non, je ne peux pas... ! Viens, on y va !

- Non ! Tu mets ma vie en danger si tu ne me le dis pas !

- C'est du chantage, ça, yeah ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Et alors ? T'es bien placé, toi, pour me donner des leçons sur le chantage !

- Okay, okay, si tu me laisses en placer une, je vais te dire ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce.

Nouveau rugissement.

Deidara lâcha alors ces mots comme s'il en avait peur :

- C'est la chambre d'Itachi.

_--'GROS BLANC--'_

Un sourire

Non, un large sourire.

Je dirais encore un sourire béat.

Ou bien, plus complet, un sourire satisfait.

Attendez, je dirais un sourire de joie démentielle.

Rectification : c'était le sourire le plus dingue que vous ayez jamais l'occasion de voir.

- Nooooooooooon.

- Si, souffla Deidara, et il nous tue tous les deux s'il est au courant que nous sommes au courant, plan d'Akatsuki ou non. Allez, rapplique.

Tandis que les ronflements s'intensifiaient, le blond avait avancé d'une marche rapide dans le couloir, mais Thania se tenait contre la porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois. Une lueur d'amusement qui dépasse l'entendement dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Oh là là ! Mais il est allé en Sibérie pour attrapper une bronchite pareille ou quoi ?

- Non, Kisame et lui se sont battus. Kisame lui a lancé des trombes d'eau pour se défendre du Sharingan.

- Des yeux d'Itachi, c'est ça ?

- Voilà, mais on s'en fiche, yeah, alors dépêche-toi, ta chambre est un peu plus loin...

- Oh, pitié, attends encore un peu, c'est énorme ! Écoute ! Écoute un peu ça ! ricana-t-elle alors que Uchiha prouvait de nouveau qu'il était le plus fort quelle que soit la matière. Mais c'est _MONSTRUEUX !!!_ C'est un vrai scoop ! Qui est au courant ?

- Pas grand monde, grinça Deidara en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être (je dirais sûrement) commis une boulette, Kisame, Sasori j'imagine, toi, maintenant, et moi... En gros, tous ceux qui dorment dans les parages. Tu gardes le secret, tu n'en parles à personne, c'est juré ? s'inquièta-t-il.

- Promis sur la tête d'Itachi ! ironisa la jeune fille. Non, je te mets en boîte, pas la peine de faire ta mine de chien battu ! Je n'en soufflerais pas un mot !

- Merci ! soupira Deidara, tu m'ôtes un grand poids, yeah, si tu savais.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! promit Thania.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu, l'adolescente quittant avec regret le spectacle auditif.

- Je vais juste tagguer les murs avec une bombe noire : « _De 23h30 à 5h00, concert donné par Itachi Uchiha dans sa propre chambre ! Rires, frissons et danger garantis ! Venez nombreux ! _» Le titre : _"Un mythe s'effondre !"_

- Thania ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu quand il s'énerve !

- Oh, c'est bon, c'était juste pour faire une blague...

- Le principe d'une blague, c'est d'être drôle, hmm, on y est... Voilà ta chambre. Quelqu'un frappera à ta porte pour te réveiller demain. Si c'est Itachi, je te conseille vivement d'être déjà prête...

- Ouais, ouais, mais je suis sensée mettre quoi, comme chemise de nuit ?

- Tu cherches, il paraît que les filles sont douées pour cela, et c'est la seule pièce où tu pourras fouiner.

- Et si j'ai envie de me balader dans votre QG ?

- Dans ce cas-là, hime, rétorqua Deidara un sourire forcé lui fendant le visage, je te ferais exploser les genoux avec un Katsu, yeah ?

- Pff, je suis persuadée que tu n'es pas chiche de...

- Comme tu voudras...

- Le blond plongea la main dans son sac et la sortit, poing fermé.

- Il commença à malaxer ce qu'il y avait au creux de sa paume, sous le regard effrayé de la jeune fille qui se précipita pour ouvrir la main de son compagnon :

- Tu es le pire psycopathe que j'ai jamais croisé de totue mon existence ! C'est bon, je me suis excusée, là, j'ai fait un compliment, t'es content ?

- Très... répondit Deidara avec un rictus de squale qui eut fait palir d'envie notre ami Bubulle.

Il ouvrit ses doigts les un après les autres, et là, Thania ouvrit de grands yeux indignés. C'étaient des clés. De simples clés en métal.

- Tu pourras en user pour ressentir un semblant de sécurité, mais ça ne servira certainement à rien. Toutefois, si tu es sage, il ne devrais y avoir aucun problème vis à vis de ton intimité.

Avant que la jeune fille eut fermé la porte, il y glissa un pied. Il avait perdu son air joueur.

- Je ne suis pas ton _ami, _petite, je suis un tueur, c'est clair ? Donc évite de trop me mettre à bout...

- C'est ça, bonne nuit, monsieux le criminel. T'as gagné le cocotier ! Je vais faire des cauchemars à cause de toi, maintenant !

Mais, malgré ces fanfaronnades, ce fut Deidara qui claqua la porte, et Thania qui s'en éloigna la première...

Pour vous donner une idée de ce qui allait ce passer, sachez que Thania avait dans sa poche un portable... Seul vestige de son « Ancien Monde », comme disaient les Akatsukiens...

Et que ce portable (qui captait strictement que dalle) avait de nombreuses fonctions (mis à part celle de capter...).

Et l'une d'elles allait se montrer très distrayante.

Pour l'adolescente, tout du moins...

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Sondage : soyez sincères, qui avait une petite idée, ou, mieux qui avait deviné ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre ?_

_Et qui devine quelle est cette fonction miracle ?_


	8. Chapter 9

_Re !! Bon, pour ceux que ça n'intéresserait PAS, ma rentrée c'est bien passée, merci de vous en inquiéter. Tant que je n'ai pas trop de travail, je tape sur l'ordi..._

_En tout cas, merci pour vos rewiews... je trouve que mes énigmes ont été vite élucidées... Mais, vous en faites pas, il y en aura d'autres un peu plus pointues..._

_Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès des fans d'Itachi Uchiha (si quelqu'un me dit qu'il trouve ça débile d'être fan d'un perso de fiction, je lui dis ''d'accord" et après "regarde autour de toi", parce que je connais un certain nombre de filles qui risquent de me déchirer... naon, je rigoooole !!)_

_Merci pour leurs rewiews à Akitosensei, Midori kun, loveitachi (dsl pour itachi ), Nekogals (jolie, l'imagination !!)_

_Pour répondre à loveitachi, une Marie Sue, c'est quand celui ou celle qui écrit (en fait, c'est majoritairement des filles) se projette sur un perso principal. Mais dans le mauvais sens du terme, c-à-d qu'il lui apporte pleeeeeeein de qualités que l'écrivain CROIT avoir. Ce manque de modestie et d'auto-critique entraîne alors la haine des lecteur pour ce personnage, et leur incroyable engouement pour les méchants qui ont une chance d'assassiner le dit-perso._

_Si c'est fait exprès, ça donne un truc ultra-gore à la fin, et c'est très réussi. Si ce n'est pas fait exprès, l'histoire sera bcp rewiewée, mais en critiques incendiaires... _

_Perso, je pense que se projeter, c'est bien (sans ça, c'est plus réaliste) mais pas trop non plus..._

_Bon, j'arrête de parler. J'écris._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La jeune fille avait trouvé la chemise de nuit, la robe de chambre, la salle de bain, la brosse à dents, la savonette et le dentifrice (entre autres), mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de dormir. Elle avait toujours cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Une lubie l'empêchait de clore les yeux. Son téléphone cellulaire passait et repassait entre ses doigts, éteint, pour économiser les batteries. Et ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur mafaisante... Si quelqu'un l'avait espionnée à ce moment, il n'aura sans doute pas compris la signification de ces hochements de tête négatifs répétés, non. Soudain, Thania bondit sur ses jambes. Elle avait pris sa décision. Une décision qui risquait fort de changer le cours de son existence si un élément inopportun venait se glisser dans le projet qu'elle avait imaginé. Disons même que cet élément pourrait être plutôt fatal...

La jeune fille glissa le portable dans la poche de sa robe de chambre rouge brique et, sur la pointe des pieds, avança jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit de deux tours de clef.

Elle ne savait pas que la serrure était contrôlé pas une force de chakra, sinon, elle aurait été plus discrète (je pense).

L'adolescente marcha prudemment jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi et, là, alluma son téléphone. Elle composa le code PIN et posa l'orifice du micro contre le bois de la porte. Les ronflements n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, dirais-je, mettant en route un enregistrement vocal, Thania ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cet enregistrement... Un fou-rire silencieux la tordit en deux, mais elle prit bien garde à ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'un moucheron.

- Kuso uso ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire.

Thania faillit laisser tomber le téléphone de surprise.

- Blonde Plat' ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Deidara, la tête dans les choux, clignait des yeux. Thania cacha un peu tard le téléphone derrière elle. S'ensuivit une discussion très intéressante dont je vais vous dispenser parce que je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration (et que ça m'énerve d'écrire ça). L'information capitale de ce dialogue est que son volume était assez important et que Deidara avait remarqué le portable.

- ... et puis j'ai vu ton téléphone, tu étais en train d'enregistrer les ronflements d'Itachi, yeah ! Pas la peine de me prendre pour un imbécile !

- Désolée, rétorqua la jeune fille un peu vexée, mais ça vient tout seul !

Bon, si ces deux idiots l'avaient été un peu moins, ils auraient certainement noté que les ronflements avaient fait un progressif decrescendo, pour devenir aussi silencieux que ceux d'un mort.

- Hem... J'aimerais _particulièrement_ savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez juste derrière ma porte.

Le grondement de la voix d'Uchiha fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur les deux protagonistes.

- Merci de bien vouloir retourner vous coucher, continua Itachi qui semblait se trouver juste derrière la cloison, on en reparlera demain, aux aurores...

Un silence de plomb tomba. Thania ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, elle n'osait pas regarder Deidara en face. Dans ces situations, vous l'avez sans doute tous remarqué au moins une fois, mieux vaut tenter de discerner ses orteils à travers ses chaussures. Thania était pieds nus, ce qui facilitait les choses. Les deux idiots (je le répète, au cas où ça ne serait pas suffisament clair...) n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et repartirent vers leur chambres respectives. Deidara, contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait prévu, ne souffla pas un mot. Il la laissa devant sa porte avec un soupir en cadeau...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Oui, bon, bah désolée si ça ne vous a pas intéressés,mais je ne suis pas bien en forme ces temps-ci, donc bon... Ah, à part ça, si vous voulez tout savoir, je sais enfin pourquoi Thania a été enlevée... Et puis j'ai préparé quelques petits trucs, notamment un délire sur les langues de ce pauvre Deidara et un autre avec Titou le Lapinou..._

_Et en core désolée pour la mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre... (il est pire que les autres, c'est tout dire !!). _

_Affaire à suivre..._

_Sea._


	9. Chapter 10

_Merci à Boitillante la Saugrenue, et à loveitachi pour leur rewiew !!!! 3_

_Je suis strictement désolée mais les chapitres LONGS vont être difficile à venir vu mon emploi du temps (je ne peux bouffer NI le mardi NI le vendredi... ') et mon travail perso._

_J'essaierais néamoins._

_Merci également (je viens de les lire) à Akitosensei, dgreyman et Anthales (ça vient d'où, ''Anthales" ???) pour leur rewiew (ça fait tjrs autant plaisir)._

_Un petit coup de gueule contre les jeunes filles qui n'arrivent pas à faire dégonfler les chevilles et la tête, parce que j'ai passé une petite partie à lire des profils d'auteurs de fics... No comment, franchement, un peu de simplicité ne tue pas. Et puis apprenez à être réaliste : vous écrivez des choses qui est le contraire de la réalité, ça se voit rien qu'à ce que contient votre récit._

_Dslée, j'ai un sale emploi du temps..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deidara s'était dépéché.

Le plus vite qu'il avait été possible.

Mais un grand brun plus ennuyeux que la mort l'avait devancé.

"Non, Itachi, tu rêves debout, ma parole !"

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce, sa lampe de chevet à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Itachi-san !

- Vire, toi ! Je ne suis pas un brave type qui oublie toujours tout !

- On avait remarqué, merci !"

La lampe de chevet que Thania portait explosa.

"Non mais t'es pas du matin, et recule !"

Derrière le brun, Deidara faisait des signes pressés à la jeune fille, qui, cette fois, en prit compte.

"Bon, bon, bon, d'accord, mes plus plates excuses, regarde, je supprime l'enregistrement _Menu-Espace perso-Sons/Mélodies-Mes mémos vocaux-Sélectionner "Un mythe s'effondre"-Supprimer-Voulez-vous supprimer ?-Oui. _Voilà, regarde, il n'y a plus rien ! Et en plus, je m'excuse. Content.

- Oui, si j'ai le droit de t'étriper dans la journée.

- Je vais y réfléchir, je te communique ma réponse avant deux ou trois ans !

_- Baita !_

- Bondinette, comment tu dirais "casse-toi, espèce de cinglé" ?

- Il est un peu trop tôt pour que tu puisses faire de l'ironie, petite trainée !

- Grand crétin !

- Alors là...

- KISAME RAPPLIQUE !"

Disons que Thania a eu beaucoup de chance, ce jour-là (disons même que l'auteur fait un peu exprès, parce que sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, mais je vous accorde que Itachi devait vraiment être dans la brume en se réveillant pour être deux de tension comme ça...). J'ai dit que Thania avait eu beaucoup de chance : normal, Kisame traînait dans le coin et parvint à refroidir les flammes noires qui atteignirent les murs autour de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait été brûlée au premier degré, et était rouge comme un coquelicot (je sais que tout le monde attendait que je dise une pivoine, mais je n'ai jamais vu de pivoine... en revanche, les coquelicots...). Itachi oscilla dangereusement, un peu comme quelqu'un qui s'endort sur place. Personne ne se précipita pour lui prêter main forte. Il sortit, titubant, tel un ivrogne, bousculant au passage Sasori qui venait d'arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait..." murmura celui-ci en se ruant dans la chambre.

Kisame, le souffle court, montra les flammes qui brûlaient toujours le mur de la chambre, et Thania, complètement traumatisée, que Deidara avait fait asseoir sur le lit.

"Il n'a quand même pas essayé d'utiliser...

- L'Amaterasu, yeah ! répondit le blond d'un ton indigné. Kisame, refroidis-la vite."

Thania reçut des trombes d'eau et crut étouffer l'espace d'un instant.

"Tu l'as cherché, Thania, fit Sasori de sa voix de basse, je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est un timbré, ce type, c'est un timbré à l'êtat pûr... marmonna la jeune fille en grelottant encore.

- Il est fou, yeah ! s'indigna Deidara. Il aurait pu la tuer, yeah !

- C'était le but, je crois", remarqua Sasori en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit. Thania, elle, sortit de sa propre poche le petit téléphone cellulaire. Un maigre sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres violacées par le froid et la frayeur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, baka hime ? s'étonna Deidara.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais supprimer quelque chose d'aussi précieux ?"

Les ronflements phénoménaux d'Itachi résonnèrent dans la salle. Kisame ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Noooon ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai !"

Passée la surprise, il éclata de rire. Ce rire si lent, si grave.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait une crasse pareille à notre Itachi.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle meure, yeah ? C'est ça ? demanda Deidara d'un ton coléreux.

- Mais non !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'encourages ?!

- Je ne l'encourage pas, je dis juste que tenir tête à Itachi c'est quelque chose de peu commun, surtout chez un petit truc comme Thania !

- J'en ai un peu marre de vos surnoms à la...

- Çà me fait penser... soupira Deidara. Si tu veux pouvoir traverser les couloirs du QG sans te faire assassiner tous les quatres matins, tu vas devoir porter ça, hmm."

Le jeune homme lui lança une tunique. Une tunique noire à motifs rouges. Des nuages rouges.

"Je dois nettoyer la chambre d'Itachi avec ça ? C'est un gage ?

- Non, tu vas devoir le porter, deuxième édition, yeah...

- Ah mais non."

Tout sourire (la suite promettait d'être intéressante...), Kisame s'assit sur une chaise, pendant que Thania jetait loin d'elle la tunique.

"On dirait une robe de chambre, ton truc. Même ma grand-mère elle ne porterait pas ça pour refaire la peinture des volets ! se récria Thania.

- Je m'en fiche de tes goûts vestimentaires, kuneko ! commença à s'énerver Deidara. Tu la mets !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- SI.

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- Si : ça peut durer longtemps tu sais, je me fatigue mal.

- NON : c'est trop grand, c'est démodé, c'est en synthétique, je suis allergique, c'est moche, ça pue, c'est nul, c'est naze, ça gratte, et j'aime pas les motifs... En revanche... Çac'est cool !

Hey ! elle a fouillé dans mon armoire !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Thania finit par enfiler la robe de l'Akatsuki (qu'elle qualifia de beaucoup de noms antinomiques de ''glorieux''), puisque Deidara parvint à utiliser des arguments convaincants. La jeune fille était restée d'un rouge ridicule, qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur. Elle le remarqua en passant devant un miroir. On aurait dit une femme-écrevisse, elle allait avec Kisame, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... La robe était bien trop grande, et elle devait retrousser les manches toutes les cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la glace, elle constata qu'une mutitude de tout petits boutons s'étaient formés sur ses joues et son cou. Des cloques. De plus, ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, et un peu grillés aux pointes, ce qui dégageait une odeur âcre qui prenait à la gorge.

« Et vous vous imaginez que je vais rester plus de deux jours ici ?

- À ce sujet, précisa Deidara qui l'entraînait vers le couloir, Sasori voulait te parler des règles importantes... Yeah... Mais j'imagine qu'il doit être en train de régler le cas d'Itachi.

- Tant mieux ! s' exclama Thania d'un ton victorieux. J'espère qu'il va bien le...

- Il va le _soigner, _baka ! se moqua Kisame. Et je pense qu'il aura après un autre malade à...

- Je vais faire de la salade de thon, c'est comme ça que ça va se finir... grinça Thania entre ses dents. Et pourquoi Sasori voulait me voir, au juste ?

- Hmm, je crois qu'il voulait juste te briefer au sujet des règles de vie de l'Akatsuki, répondit évasivement le blond, et de ce que tu vas devoir faire...

- C'est à dire ? Je vais devoir repasser les strings d'... ?

- Oh, Thania, je t'en prie ! s'inquièta Deidara. Évite de le provoquer à tout bout de champ, yeah !

- Non, mais tu as vu dans quel état il m'a mise ? s'indigna la jeune fille. Je suis défigurée pour au moins dix mois !

- Tu aurais été un peu plus défigurée si je n'avais pas été là, kuneko, se vanta Kisame (à juste titre), disons même que tu aurais un peu collé à la poêle... »

Deidara ajouta qu'Itachi ne devait pas être très en forme, pour que Kisame ait pu le contrer.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle trop symétrique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (non ? Et bien ça veut dire que la table et les chaises sont si parfaitement placées que ça en devient insuportable). De plus, la pièce était mal éclairée. La masse de Sasori était assise au boût de la table. Itachi était affalé sur sa propre chaise, un peu plus à droite. Il avait les yeux clos et avait l'air aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi du mois. Thania le trouva pitoyable. La pitié, encore quelque chose d'un peu bizarre, si vous voulez mon avis...

Sasori fit un signe de tête très sec, pour signifier aux arivants de s'asseoir. Lorsque Deidara fit mine de prendre place avec les autres, sa voix claqua :

« Non. Toi, tu sors. »

Le jeune homme eut l'air surpris, plus que vexé, mais obéit sans poser aucune question. Itachi entrouvrit les yeux lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit étouffé. Thania avit la vague impression qu'il était pour quelque chose dans le surprenant renvoi de Deidara. Il ne lui jeta en revanche aucun regard mortel.

« Assieds-toi ici, proposa doucement le seul homme que Thania ne connaissait pas. C'est libre. »

Il avait les cheveux argentés, ce qui donnait une impression électrique. Il désignait une chaise libre, à côté de lui. La jeune fille y prit place. Tout ce qui préocuppait son esprit était que la faux à trois lames était posée sur le mur, juste derrière elle. Celle-là même que le psycopathe qui l'avait poursuivie dans la forêt portait.

« Étrange arme, pas vrai ? »

Toujours ce type aux cheveux argent. Thania fut sincère.

« Je la trouve particulièrement moche. C'est disgracieux, d'après moi, et celui à qui elle appartient n'a strictement aucun goût. Et vous, comment la trouvez-vous ? »

Devant le regard que lui balança (le terme est un peu tordu, mais vraiment adapté à la situation) l'homme, l'adolescente compris qu'elle avait commis une indélicatesse. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de dire du mal d'une personne à cette personne, elle s'exclama :

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'était _vous_ le fêlé qui m'aviez coursée dans la forêt ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! »

Elle se releva de son siège et passa trois places plus loin, gardant un oeil sur celui qu'elle venait d'insulter doublement. Son dos heurta quelque chose. Elle fit demi-tour et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était cognée à la main d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne la regardait pas, mais bloquait le passage à la chaise voisine de la sienne.

Incroyablement saisie, la jeune fille sursauta, et bascula en arrière, faisant tomber les quatres chaises vides.

Il y eut un silence de plomb, les joues de Kisame devinrent violacées, il se retenait de rire. L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel, Sasori soupira et Itachi secoua la tête, lentement.

« Que personne ne vienne voir si je me suis fait le coup du lapin, surtout ! »

Les lèvres d'Uchiha remuèrent.

« Vous me comprenez ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	10. Chapter 12

« Donc ! s'exclama Sasori dès que Thania se fut installée, plus rouge que jamais. Je me dois de faire les présentations... Voici Hidan. Hidan, voici Thania, la fille dont je t'ai...

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, Sasori-san, l'interrompit le dénommé Hidan. Je ne suis pas toujours d'acord avec Itachi, mais là... »

Un puissant grognement fut émis de Thania qui avait manipulé quelque chose tandis que Sasori s'était chargé de faire les présentations. Tous eurent un frémissement d'étonnement.

« Tu n'as pas mangé, hier soir ? demanda Hidan avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

- Non, c'est ma nouvelle sonnerie de portable. Désolée, Kusoji... euh, Sasori-_san. »_

Au _-san_, elle avait ajouté une petite courbette à la chinoise.

« C'est quoi un _portable _? interrogea Hidan en tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'avait rangé Thania.

- Quelque chose d'un peu plus évolué que toi, en tout cas ! »

Elle sut que c'était le moment de se taire lorsque l'homme tendit le bras pour attraper sa faux et astiquer de la manche une des lames, comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu disais, koso ? demanda-t-il en crachant sur l'acier pour mieux nettoyer une tâche fictive.

- Bon, ça suffit ! ordonna Sasori. Thania, nous sommes ici pour discuter de ce que tu vas faire ici et des règles à respecter.

- Je sais déjà : ne pas embêter les grandes personnes quand elles travaillent, me faire oublier la plupart du temps, à part quand c'est pour rendre des services (bien entendu), ne pas éclater mon forfait et rentrer ici avant minuit.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'allais dire, mais...

- Alleeeez ! insista Thana. Onze heures et demi ! Promis, je ne bois pas et je ne fume pas !

- JE veux... »

Le _« JE »_ avait été si impérieux, si sonore, que la jeune fille avait cru _excellent _de se taire.

« Je veux, reprit Sasori, que tu rendes de menus services, comme le ménage, la cuisine, que tu ne nous déranges pas, que tu ne parles à personne _mis à part _ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce, que tu ne fouines pas, et que tu obéisse au moindre de nos ordres.

- Et mes sorties, dans tout ça ? Mon forfait SMS illimités le mercredi, et le week-end ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, jeune fille. Tu n'as ici qu'une fonction de...

- ... d'esclave, c'est bon, j'imprime mais je déchire la feuille. Je ne suis pas...

- Tu te tais. Sinon, je demanderais à _quelques _personnes prédéfinies de s'occuper de ton cas. »

La jeune fille baissa le nez, elle sentait bien que le moment était grave. Elle n'était pas en vacances. Mais chez des gens malintentionnés. Qui lui voulaient du mal.

« Et tu n'oublies pas : n'adresse la parole à personne d'autre que _nous_. »

Elle comprit l'allusion.

« Deidara... ?

Je me suis fait comprendre, Thania. Je ne me répèterais pas. Kisame, emmène-là en cuisine. Il y a de la vaiselle sale. »

L'homme-poisson accompagna l'adolescente, comme prévu. Elle n'avait pipé mot, les yeux brûlants de rage. Elle avait noté l'oeillade méprisante et triomphante d'Itachi. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avait la même signification que ''pauvre tâche''. 1-0 pour Uchiha Itachi.

« C'est Conjonctivite qui a dit à Kusojiji que Blonde Platine me parlait trop, c'est ça ? Hein, Bubulle ?

- Ne cherche pas à être plus forte que lui. Ça ne marchera pas. »

Il sortit, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'oeil apitoyé sur la jeune fille et sa vaiselle sale. La pitié, encore quelque chose d'un peu bizarre, si vous voulez mon avis...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois heures après, la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles respectives de Deidara, Kisame, et Sasori.

Thania s'était enfuie.

Et c'était Itachi qui avait été mis au courant le premier...


	11. Chapter 13

_Disons que, depuis le début, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très réaliste..._

_Eh oui... ça arrive souvent, toujours trop souvent._

_Je me rends aussi compte que mes chapitres ne sont pas bien longs. Pas de mea culpa, c'est la faute à mon emploi du temps (je suis SÛRE qu'un homme d'affaire est moins surbooké que moi !!! Lol la chochotte... )_

_Alors, sans plus attendre, je m'attelle pour quelques lignes (ce chapitre sera sûrement TRES court... je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...)._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Franchement, avouez-le qu'être (en même temps) séparée de ses proches, inculpée à tort de meurtre, obligée de crêcher chez des gens qui sont quand même invivables, ça à le mérite de pouvoir vous rendre marbré, non ?

Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Thania ne se serait pas enfuie dès qu'elle l'avait pu.

Je m'étais arrêtée à partir du moment où on apprenait qu'Itachi avait été le premier informé de l'escapade de la jeune fille. Et (cela va sans dire) qu'il s'était lancé sur ses traces,sans attendre personne tellement il avait peur qu'elle tombe dans un ravin ou sur un crotale furieux (les motivations n'ont PAS été transformées ! Enfin ! Vous vous êtes imaginés qu'Uchiha Itachi est un sans coeur ? N'importe quoi !).

Pour être les premiers à retrouver Thania, Hidan, Sasori et Kisame (Deidara n'ayant plus le droit de lui parler) n'attendirent pas de réfléchir. Ils se ruèrent dans le désert...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

HEUREUSEMENT ! (Vous imaginez si ç'avait été l'inverse ?) Thania avait tourné en rond et s'était perdue (pas toujours ça, l'intuition féminine...). Donc, elle avait dû s'arrêter (en plein soleil) sous l'ombre d'un buisson épineux.

Du moins elle _aurait_ dû le faire.

Si les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient bien regardés partout dans le QG.

Parce que Thania (je SAIS que c'est IRREALISTE mais c'est MON histoire, d'accord ?) avait cassé un carreau de la cuisine, était bel et bien sortie, mais était finalement retournée sur ses pas, se disant que ce n'était pas très fair-play de sa part de donner une bonne raison aux Akatsukiens de marquer un nouveau point. Elle avait une idée rigolote.

Elle était repassée par le carreau de la cuisine, et s'était cachée sous l'évier (vous savez, il y a souvent un placard, sous l'évier, pour mettre toute la tuyauterie qui fuit). Juste à temps, je me permets de le préciser, parce que Itachi venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il jura quelque chose, s'approcha de la vitre. Les éclats de verre crissèrent sous ses pieds, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Finalement, il ércucta deux petits mots :

« Tant mieux... ! »

Et s'empressa de sortir.

Vous m'arrêtez ! Je sais pourquoi ! Le légendaire sharingan Uchiha aurait immanquablement dû remarqué la présence d'un être humain sous le lavabo... Je vous répondrais que NON, parce que, d'une : votre cher Itachi n'est pas non plus parfait, hein ? Il est comme tout le monde, il a des coups de barre, comme tout le monde, il a le rhume des foins, comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il a à faire, comme tout le monde, il ADORE tuer des gens, comme tout le monde !

Il venait d'utiliser l'Amaterasu, et l'Amaterasu, c'est comme une interro surprise après le cours d'E.P.S. Ça fait perdre une partie des notions sensorielles. Non, plus sérieusement, Itachi était en manque de chakra, et il s'attendait aussi un peu à la fuite de Thania.

Si vous arrivez à me suivre (mes pauvres !) vous aurez compris que la balle était dans le camp de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci entendit, à l'extérieur, les exclamations étouffées des trois autres Akatsukiens, qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de vérifier dans la cuisine.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait en profiter pleinement pour marquer un point. Elle sortit précautionneusement de sa cachette humide et graisseuse.

Comme une jeune fille suprêmement intelligente, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ralenti. Waw, trop la claaaasse ! Elle se rendit compte que sa paume (qu'elle avait posé sur un des tuyaux pour maintenir sa stabilité) était couverte d'une graisse blonde, luisante et d'une odeur particulièrement rance. Moins la classe, déjà.

Tant pis, les copines n'étaient plus là pour se moquer d'elle, il n'y avait pas de garçon à impressionner d'un jeté de chevelure brillante. Elle prit la direction de la chambre d'Itachi.

Fermée. Un sourire crispé tordit les lèvres de Thania. Ç'aurait été trop facile. Mais un jeune du XXI° siècle ne se démonte pas si facilement devant les difficultés. Surtout lorsqu'on est une fille ! Une fille qui a lu (comme vous, j'espère !) Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire – le Laboratoire aux serpents (de Lemony Snicket). Dans lequel il est expliqué comment crocheter une serrure. Rapidement, Thania alla quérir un cintre qui se trouvait dans sa propre chambre, pour faire un rossignol.

Elle mit un peu plus de temps que Violette Baudelaire (cf Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire) pour ouvrir la porte (et oui, on n'est pas dans une roman ! Mais dans une fanfic minable où y'a jamais rien qui fonctionne convenablement) s'énerva quelque peu, mais réussit.

« _Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! _» ne cessait-elle de chantonner silencieusement.

Elle appuya sur la poignée le plus délicatement possible. Un déclic favorable se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques, yeah ?

- Je vais entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! » répondit-elle machinalement.

Thania sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une voix ne résonne que lorsqu'il y a un corps, une gorge, et une langue (minimum). Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait _quelqu'un_.

« Heu... Hem... balbultia-t-elle face à un Deidara aux yeux comme des boules de bowling. Je... »

Elle se remémora la défense de Sasori.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler ! ''Adresserais'' est le dernier mot que je t'adresserais ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre, claqua la porte, poussa un bienheureux verrou qui se trouvait là comme de par hasard, s'affala contre le bois de la porte, ravie : elle avait réussi !

Un cri étranglé jaillit du plus profond de ses entrailles lorsqu'une silhouette bondit devant elle, bras croisés

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais envoyé des invitations pour le concert de ce soir ? »

Thania-0

Itachi-2

Lol.


	12. Chapter 14

_Coucou ! Peut-être pas très long, ce chapitre, il faut que je voie..._

_Merci à Nyarla, loveitachi, Anthales, dgreyman et Akitosensei pour leur rewiew respective._

_Vu que je n'ai aucun coup de gueule à faire passer j'enchaîne direct avec l'histoire._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un rapide demi-tour fut tenté, avant que Thania ne se rende compte que la porte était fermée.

- Franchement, baïta, tu croyais que j'était aussi débile ?!

- Heu... _laisse-moi réfléchir..._

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis sorti de la cuisine en croyant que tu t'étais enfuie, mais, dehors, les idées au frais, je me suis souvenu d'avoir vu un être humain sous le lavabo.

- Tu m'épates, Itachi ! _(vous avez remarqué qu'elle a oublié de l'appeler Conjonctivite ) _Tu as un temps de réaction remarquablement...

- Ne commence pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! la coupa Itachi. Alors, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir une idée derrière la tête. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je riais quand je t'ai entendu crocheter la serrure... La porte d'un _Uchiha_, baita ! Réfléchis ! Avec un simple passe-partout, tu croyais que tu pourrais la forcer ? Si tout le monde pouvait entrer dans ma chambre à mon insu, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Trop d'imagination...

- Pas assez pour t'imaginer en train de rire, en tout cas ! grogna Thania qui n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la porte.

- Ne te fatigue pas, tu me fais de la peine, se moqua le brun, la porte est fermée par le chakra.

Jamais Thania n'aurait cru qu'un conseil d'Itachi aurait pu être aussi utile. Elle arrêta de tourmenter la pauvre petite serrure et fit face, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait suffisament fait de bêtises comme cela et se jura intérieurement de ne plus rien dire de méchant (_lol_).

- Je vois que tu prends de bonnes résolutions ! complimenta Itachi comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est très bien. De mon côté, je vais peut-être essayer d'arrêter de t'appeler ''baita''.

- C'est gentil, merci, grinça la jeune fille.

- De rien, fit l'Akatsukien en s'allongeant sur le sommier de son lit. Tiens, tu vois la porte, là-bas, c'est la salle de bains. Tu vas aller la nettoyer, pour me faire plaisir.

- Mais c'est mort. Je voulais dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en remarquant qu'Itachi s'était brutalement redressé, que c'est mort si je n'accepte pas l'immense honneur que tu me fais là.

- Trouillarde.

_« Crétin ! Non mais, il se prend pour qui ce gugusse ? Et il s'imagine que je vais nettoyer sa salle de bains ? Il rêve pire que moi quand je dis que je veux devenir actrice ! Et puis il me donne juste un seau, du produit vaisselle et une serpillère, l'autre avec ses lentilles de contact débiles... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre ! » _

- J'en ai franchement marre !

- Tu me fais ça en silence, baita !

- Ouais... ouais...

La jeune fille se vit contrainte d'obéir, mais prit un malin plaisir à photographier les moindres objets personnels d'Uchiha avec son portable. Lorsqu'elle sortit, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, Itachi l'ignora. La porte était de nouveau fermée.

- Tu aurais l'extrême amabilité de m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

- Lui, sans lever le nez d'un ouvrage qu'il consultait depuis qu'elle avait commencé son travail, ne lui lança qu'un :

- Oui, avec joie.

La porte est toujours fermée, il me semble.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié... soupira Itachi en tendant la main, toujours plongé dans son livre. Ton téléphone cellulaire.

Le poignardant du regard, Thania enfonça le portable dans la paume du jeune homme (aussi délicatement qu'elle le put, cela va sans dire). Elle entendit un discret déclic du côté du verrou. Avant qu'elle réussisse à sortir, Thania entendit le brun la narguer une bonne fois pour toutes :

- Chaque chose à mon sujet que je trouverais dans ce téléphone cellulaire te coûtera très cher...

- Tu fais des forfaits à la douzaine ou pas ?

Elle n'eut droit qu'à du mépris en guise de réponse... En un désir de vengeance amer et plutôt ridicule, elle balança ce qu'elle pensait :

- On dit ''portable'', pas téléphone cellulaire. Tu es un vrai ringard.

La rage au coeur, elle claqua la porte. Il la mettait sur les nerfs. Deidara l'attendait à l'autre boût. Il avait une ardoise blanche à la main, une ardoise blanche où était écrit :

_"Tu n'es pas morte ?!"_

Entrant dans le jeu du blond, Thania effaça la phrase, et rédigea :

_"Non, à peu près."_

Deidara sourit, et rangea le rectangle blanc. Hidan venait d'arriver, essouflé, trainant derrière lui sa faux à trois lames. Il s'immobilisa net en voyant Thania. Deidara s'éclipsa comme si de rien n'était.

- Uso ! Koro shite yasu !

- Moi non plus ! répliqua Thania en se croyant très intelligente et en faisant demi-tour.

- Thania ! À cause de toi, Kisame et Sasori-san sont en train de se battre contre des ninjas qui nous ont repérés ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! On t'a cherché partout ! Et ou est Itachi ? On a besoin de renfort ! Va le chercher, petite idiote, ne reste donc pas plantée là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un personnage que je ne présenterais plus sortit de sa chambre.

- Vite ! s'exclama Hidan. Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps sans renforts.

- Je te suis. Toi aussi, tu nous suis.

- Itachi ! Elle ne va pas venir.

Malheureusement pour elle, le brun avait remarqué le regard avide que Thania avait lancé à sa porte entrouverte.

- C'est _moi_ qui suis responsable d'elle, avec Kisame, rappela froidement Itachi.

- Elle va entraver tout nos mouvements, protesta Hidan en frappant le manche de son arme sur le sol.

- Je m'en fiche. Elle vient. Point final.

Et quand c'est _point final_, c'est _point final_.

- Oui, mais moi, je n'ai jamais fait de karaté ! intervint la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer d'Uchiha qui l'entrainait dans les couloirs. Ni de judo, ni de taï-kwondo, ni de...

_- Damare !_ hurlèrent les deux Akatsukiens de concert.

Thania comprit le sens du terme ''damare'' et y obéit.

Ils sortirent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Kisame qui revenait. L'homme-requin portait un jeune homme inconscient. Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un roux terni par la poussière, le sable. Il avait le visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur inouïe (jamais personne n'aurait pu contracter _autant _de muscles du visage_ en même temps_). Il avait du sang qui luisait sur sa tunique aux nuages rouges, auquel étaient colés des grains de sables. Une mince fente partait de la base de ses cheveux

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est qui ? murmura Thania.

- Sasori-san !

Deidara bouscula tout le monde, pour parvenir à côté du jeune rouquin.

- Vite ! Amenez-le dans la salle d'infirmerie.

Le groupe se précipita à la suite du grand Kisame. Seuls restèrent Thania (qui n'avait visiblement _rien _compris) et Itachi, qui avait l'air de se moquer du blessé comme d'une guigne.

- C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet êtat... fit-il d'un air indifférent. Tu es fière de toi, j'imagine ?


	13. Chapter 15

_Primo, merci à loveitachi, MissHocolat, floflo et Akitosensei pour leur rewiew... (Lol, Akitosensei, j'ai failli le mettre le Than-0, Ita-3 mais j'ai du oublier)._

_Deuxio, j'écris._

_Un chapitre ULTRA court, mais ULTRA important !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme nous l'a signalé Akitosensei, les scores sont de 0 à 3 en faveur d'Uchiha Itachi. Le suspens est à sobn comble, même si on sent une certaine supériorité de la part de l'Akatsukien, qui en profite bien. Il a raison, vous me direz.

Thania n'avait pas très bien compris comment Kusojiji pouvait être jeune et beau. De plus, Itachi lui avait mis la mort dans l'âme, l'accusant d'avoir amené Sasori à se faire démonter. Les deux ennemis restèrent pas mal de temps l'un en face de l'autre, l'un cachant parfaitement ses sentiments (comme s'il en avait, tu parles !), l'autre ne les cachant pas assez, justement.

- Comment tu OSES dire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Thania au bout de quelques instants d'introspection. Tu devrais avoir honte de...

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Thania.

- Ouah, je devrais arrêter d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec un type qui a de telles réparties ! Tu vas entrer dans le Guisness Book du Casse de Brice à ce rythme !

Elle lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de sa chambre.

- Baita, attends.

- Tiens, Baita ! s'exclama Thania sans se retourner. T'as entendu ? Y'a un mec grand et moche qui t'appelle !

Elle s'arrêta et lança ironiquement au brun :

- Désolée, Conjonc', Baita m'a dit que tu étais trop _beeeep_ pour qu'elle te réponde. _Alors là, Itachi, tu l'as dans ta face ! _

- Je suis allé visiter tes parents, je pensais que ça t'aurait intéressée... lacha Itachi comme une bombe.

La jeune fille stoppa net sa marche. Elle dévisagea l'Akatsukien qui plissa les paupières et souriait ironiquement d'un air satisfait. Un éclair d'inquiètude passa dans les yeux de Thania. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Elle en était persuadée...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Svp, ne venez pas me dire que c'est court JE SAIS, j'en suis la première à en être désolée !!_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me critiquent depuis le départ._


	14. Chapter 16

_Bon, le chapitre qui suit n'est pas drôle du tout. Donc attendez le prochain, où je ferais un résumé de ce qui s'est passé pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce chapitre... _

_Bonne lecture aux autres._

_Et merci à loveitachi pour ses rewiews, je viens de la lire. Je te filerais mon adresse mail dans un message privé (ou alors à la fin d'un chapitre, je vais me débrouiller)._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il y eut un blanc assez mémorable entre les deux ennemis. Itachi avait le dessus, une fois de plus, mais là, ce n'était plus une simple question de réparties qui tuent. C'était une question familliale. Thania, qui avait tout compris de travers, voulut se jeter sur l'Akatsukien, toutes griffes dehors. Il n'eut aucun mal à la maitriser.

Rouge de fureur la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme scotchée au mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait, espèce de dingue ! Tu n'as _pas_ à les approcher ! Vire tes pattes d'eux ! Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans ! Lâche ! Lache-moi ! Sale lâche ! Tu es l'être le plus monstrueux que j'ai jamais cotoyé ! Salaud ! Lache-moi tout de suite.

Elle croisa brièvement le Sharingan d'Itachi (sur le système duquel elle tapait). Ce fut suffisant à l'homme pour activer le Tsukoyomi.

- Où je suis ? Libère-moi !

Thania ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était liée à une sorte de rocher, en face d'un Itachi qui semblait en avoir doucement assez.

- C'est bon, Baita ? Tu vas m'écouter ?

- Il me semblait que Baita n'était pas là ? Relache-moi ! Saleté de...

Un baillon se glissa entre ses mâchoires, entravant sa langue et ses paroles.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je leur avais fait du mal, petite idiote... commença l'Akatsukien. Je suis allé les voir.

Il dévisagea Thania qui lui lança l'équivalent de trente-six mille trois cent soixante tonneaux de lave en fusionsur le visage (virtuellement).

- De vraies loques. La honte de te voir meurtrière, sûrement. Et puis le fait que tu ne leur ait donné aucune nouvelles. Ils croient que tu les détestes. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour leur ôter cette idée de la tête, glissa-t-il, un sourire en coin. Madame ta mère est entrée à l'hôpital, dernièrement. Trop de déprime, trop de cauchemars. Je crois qu'elle entre sur une mauvaise pente. Quand à Monsieur, ça devient du n'importe quoi... Tu le verrais, attendant de cinq heures du soir à huit heures du matin sur le parvis de la porte. Il t'attends. Il croit que tu vas rentrer du lycée. Tout les soirs. Ils meurent à petit feu. Même moi, je n'aurais pas imaginé tuer quelqu'un de cette manière. Et c'est toi, toi qui me déteste, et c'est toi qui va le faire. Sans aucun effort.

Il se tut, marcha quelques pas en direction du rocher. Thania était médusée, paralysée par l'horreur. Le baillon disparut de sa bouche, comme tombé en poussière.

- Une idée m'est alors venue, _Thania_, une idée qui pourrait leur sauver la vie et les faire repartir d'un bon pied...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cyniquement, il fit tourner sa bague autour de son doigt, comme si cela avait plus d'importance que la santé des parents de Thania.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ? demanda-t-il.Ah, oui, tes parents. Le meilleur des remèdes serait de les rendre amnésiques. Qu'ils t'oublient à tout jamais. J'en ai parlé à Sasori. Il est d'accord si toi tu l'es aussi. Je dois bien dire que cela _m'ennuie_ de te rendre ce service, qui va me coûter pas mal de chakra... Mais je t'aime tant, ma petite Thania adorée... ricana-t-il en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Si tu le veux, je peux faire en sorte que tes parents et tout ceux qui ont entendu parler de toi t'oublient irrémédiablement. À tout jamais. Ils recouvreront la santé, je te l'assure, mais il te faudra faire le sacrificede les perdre définitivement.

Une grimace semblable à celle de Sasori lorsqu'il était rentré blessé agita le faciés déjà tourmenté de l'adolescente.

- C'est douloureux, pas vrai ? interrogea Uchiha en prenant un air de pitié qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui donnait envie de le déchirer en lambeaux. Prends ta décision, rapidement. Moi, je peux attendre indéfiniment. Pas tes parents.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, un tic incontrolable agita le haut de sa joue gauche. Elle ferma les yeux, ce qui fit couler deux torrents d'eau salée, dégoulinant sur son menton.

- Ne sois pas si égoïste, Thania, murmura Itachi à son oreille. Ta réponse.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit une pronfonde inspiration comme si cela allait être la dernière, et lacha à brûle-pourpoint :

- J'accepte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aussitôt, le décor des murs de l'Akatsuki réapparut. Itachi, un éclat ravi dans le Sharingan, lui jeta le téléphone portable sur les genoux.

- J'ai fait un forfait à la douzaine, comme tu me l'avais si judicieusement conseillé, Baita.

N'y tenant plus, voyant qu'il tournait les talons sans se préoccupper plus que cela de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Thania se rua sur lui, avec l'intention de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il l'esquiva sans aucun souci et elle se mangea le mur (ça fait très mal, ça, surtout de plein fouet).

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? C'est charmant ! Charmant ! J'aurais attendu un peu plus de gratitude.

Il s'était penché sur elle, comme elle ne se relevait pas. Elle avait l'air assommée. Sauf que la colère avait pris des proportions telles en Thania que même un choc aussi violent que celui qu'elle venait d'éprouver ne l'avait pas atteinte.

Elle prit appui sur ses mains et balança du plus fort qu'elle put ses deux pieds dans la figure de l'homme qui la narguait. Il s'était reculé, mais un peu trop tard. La collision l'étourdit, les semelles avaient attrapé son front. La jeune fille en profita, hors d'elle, oubliant que ce n'était pas gentil de frapper sur quelqu'un de déjà mal en point.

L'adolescente lui aggrippa deux poignées de cheveux et tira avec une force phénoménale, de manière à ce que le nez d'Uchiha percute son genou. Un méchant craquement retentit, et un flot écarlate éclaboussa le sol, ce qui remplit la jeune fille de contentement. Seulement, juste après que ce bonheur irréel l'ait inondée, elle ressentit une douleur vive dans toute la longueur du dos. Le brun s'était redressé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait ni senti, ni vu. Il était passé derrière elle en un laps de temps extraordinaire et lui enfonçait l'index et le médium à la base du cou. Un frisson électrique parcourut Thania, refroidie de toute envie de vengeance. Elle ne parvenait plus à effectuer le moindre geste. Elle reçut le coup le plus démesuré de sa vie dans les côtes et s'écroula par terre, pliée en deux. Elle vit le pied d'Itachi se soulever en direction de sa tête et eut la présence d'esprit de faucher du bras la jambe qui était restée au sol. Comme au ralenti, l'homme tomba, cognant du coude le menton de Thania. Seules ses paumes heurtèrent le parquet et le propulsèrent en l'air. Il se rétablit sur la plante des pieds, droit comme un I.

L'adolescente comprit à ce moment-là (vive d'esprit, la petite !) qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, et se décida à appeler à l'aide. Ce fut une voix éraillé qui s'éleva dans le couloir alors silencieux. Une grosse goutte de sang vint s'écraser sur son front, poisseuse et chaude. L'akatsukien avait esquissé une nouvelle volée, mais avait retenu le coup en entendant le cri de la jeune fille. Il essuya brêvement la rivière sanguine qui imbibait tout le bas de son visage et darda sur son ennemie un air de rage méprisant :

- Oh ! La pauvre Thania appelle maman au secours ? C'est mignon, ça, dis-moi ! Tu peux recommencer, que je verse une petite larme ? Allez, ou il faut que je frappe encore ?

Il heurta avec violence l'épaule de la jeune fille :

- Il faut que je dise s'il te plaît ? En plus ?

De nouveau, il prépara une seconde attaque, mais une vague le propulsa dix mètres plus loin. Il tenta de revenir pour terminerce qu'il avait commencé (conciencieux, l'Itachi !), mais une explosion claqua devant lui. Il s'immobilisa net, ne voulant pas chercher la bagarre avec deux de ses congénères. Il cracha sur la jeune fille et partit, disparaissant en une fraction de seconde, décochant un dernier regard sanglant sur Thania que Deidara et Kisame aidaient à se relever...

Elle fondit en larmes, deux torrents diluviens, aussi sauvages et intarrissables que les minces filets d'eau lors d'un orage de montagne. Elle avait de nouveau perdu. Soudain, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler de son front jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres. Cela avait un goût de métal. Écoeurée, Thania se rendit compte que c'était le sang d'Itachi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle avait réussi à faire couler le sang d'Uchiha...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sa fièrté ne dura que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle crut entendre Kisame jurer :

- Kuso ! Sasori va nous tuer ! Tous ! Il aurait pas pu se retenir ?!


	15. Chapter 17

_Marrant, on dirait que les chapitres dramatiques sont favoris comparés aux chapitres drôles... Enfin bref..._

_Merci, pour leur rewiew (on s'en doutait, ça allait pas être pour un canard en plastique...) à : Anthales, Nyarla, Pauline, loveitachi, Boitillante la Saugrenue, ilovechine.sky et Anthales. _

_Petite parenthèse pour lovechine.sky, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un Deidara x Itachi ! Les deux personnages principaux sont Deidara et Itachi, effectivement. Mais il n'y a aucune romance entre les deux, (il a peut-être de la romance prévue... mais les thêmes principaux sont Adventure/Humor) je n'aime pas beaucoup les yaoi, désolée._

_Voilà, voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À titre informatif, pour ceux qui n'ont délibérément pas voulu lire le chapitre 16 (attention, j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas drôle, mais tout est relatif...), Thania se faisait démonter par Itachi (donc : Thania-0 ; Itachi-4, comme notre commentateur sportif attitré _Akitosensei_ nous l'a fait remarqué ). En effet, sous la colère de se voir continuellement narguée (Itachi est censé effacer la mémoire des proches de la jeune fille, il en profite un petit peu, qui lui en voudrait ? Baisse la main, Thania !) l'adolescente a un peu perdu les rames et s'est laissée entraînée par une fureur assez mémorable. Elle a tout de même réussi (ce qui est sans doute beaucoup plus mémorable) à infliger un coup tout aussi mémorable au conduit nasal d'Itachi (bien fait, vilain bonhomme) ! Très fâché, ce dernier s'est fourré dans la tête de réduire Thania en puzzle 1001 pièces. Heureusement (tout est relatif, mais je crois que je me répète), Deidara et Kisame sont intervenus avant qu'il n'y ait une castagne mémorable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au bout d'un certain moment, la crise de larmes empira et se transforma en une crue peu sexy, si je puis me permettre cette expression. Deidara, faisant fi de la règle de Sasori (qui avait _actuellement_ autre chose à faire, et Kisame s'évertuaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure à la rassurer, la calmer, ou la sermonner, mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout d'un moment, Deidara suggéra d'aller chercher Itachi pour qu'ils aient une petite explication, mais il se prit une tape monumentale de la part de l'homme-poisson derrière la tête : une crise de panique venait d'être amorcée.

- Bon, bon, yeah, j'ai compris, d'accord ! protesta le blond fusillant du regard son équipier. Pas d'Itachi, calme-toi, Thane, c'était une blague ! Je rigolais, yeah ! Allez, ça va...

- En plus, on va demander à Itachi de ramener tes affaires, ici, tu sais ? lui promit Kisame. Tout ce qui t'appartient !

- Et... vous... croyez... que... ça... va... me... faire... plai... sir... ?! hoqueta la jeune fille. Allez-... vous-... en ! Je... vous... détes... te... _tous_ !

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers et les deux akatsukiens repartirent sans avoir effectué le moindre changement dans le désespoir de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur, une nuit sans rêves, qui facilite le repos. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla d'elle-même, sans que personne ne l'y aide. Il devait être midi passé, car il faisait jour, et la pièce était emplie d'une lumière violente. Elle se frotta les paupières, de petites étoiles dansant devant elle. Lorsque ses rétines se furent adaptées à l'éclairage, Thania crut qu'elle rêvait. Qu'elle dormait toujours.

La chambre, auparavant neutre, triste, vide, ressemblait alors à la caverne des mille et une nuits. Un ingénieux génie (je sais que c'est un pléonasme, bande de médisants) avait de manière géniale agencé les affaires de Thania dans la pièce. Là, le bureau, sur lequel, la jeune fille, émerveillée, retrouva quelques objets qui lui rappelaient son ancienne vie, ici, une table basse sur laquelle était posée une nappe que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Elle vérifia que sa chaine hi-fi n'avait pas eu de dommages, et admira un petit écran posé en face du lit. Elle alla ouvrir une armoire, tous ses vêtements s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une collectionde DVD, qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous. Elle remarqua même quelques décorations supplémentaires de très bon goût : un tapis de fourrure en descente de lit, une lampe à bulles en lampe de chevet, des sticks en forme de chats et de lune sur le mur, et beaucoup de choses inutiles (qu'on peut voir dans les émissions d'art intérieur), mais qui ont un rendu absolument charmant.

Tandis que Thania s'extasiait sur chaque chose, un réveil se mit en route, c'était le glou-glou d'une fontaine. La jeune fille s'avança vers un objet qui l'intrigait depuis le moment où elle avait posé le regard dessus. Un ''truc'' d'un blanc vaporeux, en forme de bassine. Il y avait plusieurs boutons, et la jeune fille préféra ne pas toucher...

Soudain, elle réfléchit à la raison de la présence de tous ces objets, et se souvint de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Elle comprit pourquoi sa chambre avait été totalement chamboulée.

Elle s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Quel comportement devrait-elle adopter ? Faire la gueule comme jamais ? Une simple ignorance ? Une vengeance mesquine ? Des remerciements au bienfaiteur/architecte d'intérieur ? Alors qu'elle songeait à tout cela, elle remarqua, sur son chevet, un petit cadre contenant une photo. Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir discerner ce qu'elle représentait. On y voyait un couple souriant, et une petite fille, leur sourire seul suffisait à éclairer la photo. Thania tiqua et se plongea dans une marée de souvenirs mélancolique.

Subitement, la porte claqua. La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, mais là, devant elle, se dressait Itachi, le visage toujours aussi froid. Une boule dûre se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune fille qui reposa la photograhie, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Elle détourna automatiquement le regard, de peur d'y croiser le Sharingan. Uchiha avança de trois pas, et dévoila derrière lui le type qui était sensé être Sasori. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué, mais adressa un sourireéthéré à Thania. Il était plus petit qu'Itachi, et moins imposant qu'avec son attirail de bois. Malgré tout, la jeune fille fut aussitôt rassurée en le voyant.

- Tu préfères ta chambre comme ça ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix moins caverneuse.

- Ouais... J'ai déjà vu mieux... marmonna Thania en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai ? interrogea glacialement le brun en haussant les sourcils. Où ça ?

- Tu connais pas. Tu ne t'intéresse pas à mon Monde.

- C'est Itachi qui a modifié le rangement de cette salle, signala au passage Sasori. Deidara l'a un peu assisté.

- Ouais... bof... c'est Deidara qui l'a aidé à ne ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de manque de goût ? demanda l'adolescente d'un ton indifférent. Il manque beaucoup de choses ça se voit que vous vivez en autarcie depuis des lustres... Le charme féminin, pipeau, hein... Et puis bonjour l'esthétique de la pièce... Il y a un mauvais chakra ÉVIDENT ! Le miroir en face de la porte... n'importe quoi. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas, en chakra, vous. Allez prendre des cours d'architecture, parce que là, ça craint un peu, voire même beaucoup. Bon, moi, j'ai faim.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux Akatsukiens comme deux ronds de flan (jamais compris cette expression, enfin bref...). Elle prit la direction de la cuisine, avant que les deux autres ne lui emboitent le pas :

- Itachi-san, tu te calmes, s'il te plaît.

- Sasori-san, vous avez _vu _comment elle est, tout de même ?

- Tu t'es regardé, l'homme aux yeux de Mouche ?

Elle entendit un bruit bizarre derrière elle, le temps qu'elle se retourne et Itachi se matérialisait juste devant son nez.

- Oui, euh... non... mauvaise idée, ça...

Elle passa derrière Sasori qui soupira :

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ça un seul jour dans votre vie ?

- NON.

- Et bien voila ! Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur un point. Ouvre la porte de la cuisine, Itachi-san, je te prie.

Arrivés dans la salle, ils se rendirent compte que rien n'était préparé.

- Génial ! Cool ! Et moi, je mange quoi ?

- Le dos de ma main, dans quelques secondes, menaça Itachi de manière à ce qu'elle seule entende.

- Parfait, j'ai compris ! fusa Thania en retournant en arrière. Je vais me baigner tranquille ! Pas la peine de m'escorter, la Mouche, je sais où c'est.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_- Gaaaaarçon, si t'enlèves la cédille, ça fait gaaaaaaaaaarcon, et gare aux cons, ma fille, gare aux cons ! Gaaaaarçon, si t'enlèves la cédille, ça fait gaaaaaaaaaarcon, et gare aux cons, ma fille, gare aux cons ! Gare aux cons qui perdent la cédille, di di da, di di da... Gare aux cons..._

Thania avait beaucoup apprécié la configuration de la salle de bains, que les deux décorateurs avaient garnie de sels, d'un éclairage changeant. Elle s'était sentie l'âme d'une chanteuse de la _Nouvelle Star_. Passant par tout les styles, (de _Barbie Girl_ à _Femme like U_) elle s'était lavé les cheveux, fait tous les soins du corps possibles et inimaginables, et avait chanté dans absolument tous les registres. Enveloppée dans un grand peignoir aux nuages rouges, la peau toute fripée, elle jaillit de la salle de bains comme un diable hors de sa boîte, hurlant dans le sèche-cheveux débranché :

_- Je voudrais dééééééééééjà être roi !!!_

- Merci, Baita, c'est parfait.

Passé le hurlement de surprise, elle incendia Itachi et Deidara qui tenaient un magnétophone bon marché et un micro à la main.

- Ah ! Bande de copieurs ! Je n'y CROIS pas ! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui, au juste ?

- Il m'a obligé à le faire, Thania, yeah ! se défendit le blond.

- Oh, toi, la blonde platine, tu t'écrases, hein ! Tu es tout aussi responsable que l'autre insecte.

- En tout cas, je garde l'enregistrement, Baita, intervint Uchiha, ça me servira pour animer de nombreuses soirées...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Ohlala... je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire..._

_Mais bon, Itachi qui déconne à pleins tubes, ça fait un peu pitié..._


	16. Chapter 18

_Alors, vu que j'ai le temps, je vais faire du cas par cas :_

_Merci à Nyarla pour sa rewiew, merci de me suivre depuis le début (et de ne pas avoir laché !!!)._

_Merci à Pauline pour sa rewiew, merci de m'encourager chaque les jours par des demandes délirantes..._

_Merci à Floflo pour sa rewiew, NON il n'y aura pas de romantisme (mais-euh !) enfin... juste ce qu'il faut dans une histoire... enfin... un peu plus, peut-être... où alors encore davantage. Bref, rectification : OUI il y aura une histoire d'amour (pas de lemon, tout dans le classique), entre qui et qui, allez chercher... Si je ne faisais pas d'histoire d'amour dans chacune de mes histoires, il me semble que je ne m'appellerais pas Season Canahait ! Euh... attendez juste un peu, le temps que je prépare le terrain._

_Merci à notre commentatrice attitrée, Akitosensei, toujours aussi sport et juste. Les scores sont parfaitement respectés. Moi aussi je voudrais bien une chambre comme ça, bouhouhou... mais elle n'existe que dans mon imagination, dommage... D'accord pour l'adresse msn, je t'ajoute aujourd'hui (on est samedi) !_

_Merci à MissOnyXx (et toutes les autres) pour ses suggestions... J'ai déjà réfléchi, mais je ne sais toujours pas si j'incorpore Gaara (c'est un de mes persos préférés, et j'adore les photos de ton blog ! Mais, si je le fais, ça risque de devenir délirant, donc méfie-toi, il va en prendre pour son grade au même titre que les autres... Pour la fanfic commune, je veux bien, mais dans quelques mois, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ? Vu que je risque de t'énerver à ne poster que toutes les deux semaines... Et moi aussi, j'aime bcp "Vaillant, pigeon de combat". Mais je ne crois pas que la réplique de l'Allemand provienne de ce film. Elle est plus vieille que ça._

_Merci à Dgreyman, oui, d'accord avec toi, ce ne sont qu'une bande de copiteurs dépourvus d'imagination. N'importe quoi, cette fanfic !!!! _

_Merci à Boitillante la Saugrenue, et oui, je pense depuis plusieurs jours à rajouter un soupçon de ramens... ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que ça serait pas mal que j'y goûte pour savoir à peu près ce que c'est (je suis inculte, je sais)._

_Pardon, enfin, à Neko-gals !!!!! Mon agent te contactera dans les huit mois (il est très surbooké), pour effectuer les réparations et les procédures nécessaires. En attendant, voici des excuses publiques que je te prie de bien vouloir accepter._

_Sérieux, tu t'es vraiment étouffée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, médaille de platine de la rewieweuse, lol ._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Thania lança un regard noir à Itachi qui avalait sans lui prêter attention une soupe aux germes de soja. C'était la première soirée où il y avait plus de membres de l'Akatsuki et c'était la soirée qu'avait choisie le machiavélique Uchiha pour faire passer l'enregistrement live du concert privé de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord tenté de filer à l'anglaise, mais elle n'avait pas pu réussir, allez savoir pourquoi... Il y avait quelques nouveaux personnages dans la salle, qui pouffaient, moqueurs, dévisageant l'adolescente. Au moment où on arriva au passage tout à fait loupé de "_My heart will go on_", de Céline Dion (à la base), Deidara s'essuya la bouche, rouge d'avoir retenu son souffle trop longtemps, et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Kisame ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Il y avait dans la pièce un Akatsukien dont la moitié du corps semblait avoir été pris dans une plante carnivore géante. Il poussa un grognement étrange, qui pouvait rappeler un rire, mais alors très, _très _vaguement. D'après Sasori, c'était quand même vivant et ça s'appelait Zetsu.

Les deux Akatsukiens qui s'étaient soustrait au concert revinrent une minute avant la fin. Hidan avait un large sourire qui lui fendait le visage. À la note finale, Thania se leva, après avoir demandé quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasori, qui avait acquiécé, l'air intrigué. Elle avança aussi fièrement qu'il était possible jusqu'au micro où était branchée la cassette d'enregistrement et brancha une autre cassette. Elle poussa le volume à fond et enclencha la lecture.

Suivant ce concert imprévu, je tiens à vous présenter un second artiste qui se trouve également parmi nous... Peut-être aurez-vous la chance de le recconaître. Merci de faire un triomphe à une jeune découverte, sponsorisée par la direction Akatsuki. Nos artistes ont du talent.

Elle avait volontairement ignoré les gestes de Deidara, qui, perdant son hilarité, avait à présent sur les traits un étonnement effrayé.

Je ne vous le fait pas deviner, de terribles ronflements résonnèrent, dès que Thania s'en retourna s'asseoir tranquillement à sa chaise. Sasori fut le seul à n'avoir aucune réaction. Il paraissait plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Itachi, qui s'était senti visé par les sourires discrets et les regards ironiques des ses confrêres, se dressa sur son siège. Le poste où la cassette tournait explosa en miettes.

- J'aurais peut-être dû éviter, en fait... murmura Thania à l'adresse de Sasori qui soupira.

Heureusement pour elle, Hidan et Kisame la séparaient du jeune brun.

- Sortez. _Tous_.

Pour le coup, Itachi avait l'air particulièrement furax. Le pauvre, comme je le comprends !

- Ouais, ouais, attends trente secondes, la Mou... euh, _toi, _là ! protesta Thania qui commençait à se sentir en mauvaise posture.

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, où personne ne dit rien.

- Dépêche-toi, Baita, j'ai quelqu'un à étriper.

- D'accord, je voulais savoir si ça ne te dirais pas, une fois, de te battre à la loyale ?

- Tu veux dire à coups de traversin ?

- Je voulais dire que j'aurais une petite chance de gagner si tu abandonnais tes pouvoirs oculaires.

- Et tu crois que ça me donne envie de me battre à la loyale ? interrogea ironiquement l'Akatsukien.

Cette réplique cloua momentanément la jeune fille au sol. Itachi regarda Deidara et Thania fit la relation :

- Oh ! Sale fouine ! C'était toi, le voleur de DVD ! _Pirates des Caraïbes_, en plus ! Je... Je... Tu... Espèce de... Grand...

Elle perdit pendant quelques instants l'usage de son vocabulaire, puis enchaîna, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ooooooh ! Mais c'est qu'il se décoince notre petit psycopathe ! Il regarde des dessins animés Disney en cachette ! C'est trop mignon ! Oh, là, là ! Le scoop de l'année, les gars ! Le plus grand tueur en puissance que la Terre ait jamais porté est fan de Disney ! Allez, avoue, La Mouche, tu as aussi visionné _Bambi _et _Rox et Rouky _? Sasori, au secours ! hurla-t-elle en trouvant refuge derrière le rouquin.

Le brun avait tout juste empoigné la triple faux de Hidan.

- Assume, Thania ! lui dit placidement ce dernier. Et nettoie les lames quand tu auras terminé, s'il te plaît, Itachi-san.

- Aucun problême.

- Bon, ça suffit. Itachi, pose-ça tu vas blesser quelqu'un... ordonna Sasori.

- Pour ça, pas de souci, je ne risque pas de la manquer ! rétorqua Uchiha en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Kusojiji ! Tu vas le laisser te parler comme ça ?! s'indigna faussement Thania qui sentait que la situation allait rapidement tourner au vinaigre. Euh, ça serait pas mal de réagir maintenant, Gepetto ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas un Kusojiji ! On le sait que tu es un vrai petit garçon, allors _move_ !

Elle remarqua soudain qu'Itachi avait légèrement baissé sa garde et avait les sourcils froncés. Idem pour Kisame et Hidan.

- Sasori... ? murmura la jeune fille inquiète.

Elle le retourna sans aucune difficulté et nota qu'il avait le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, le regard flou. Il vacilla lentement sur ses jambes et finit par s'écraser sur une chaise que Thania attira prestement sous lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! accusa l'adolescente à l'adresse d'Itachi. C'est encore ton truc, là ? Le Sha-machin ? Hein ?! Menteur ! Recule !

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas moi ! C'est à cause des blessures qu'il a reçues lors de son dernier combat. Il faut... Ah !

- Calmez-vous, je vais mieux, les rassura Sasori qui se massait le front, l'air perdu. Je... j'ai été étourdi. Retournez à votre place ! intima-t-il sèchement à Thania et Itachi. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de vous entendre vous chamaillez à longueur de journée ! Ces gamineries sont insupportables ! Spécialement venant de toi, Itachi ! Tu te comportes comme un nourisson depuis que Thania est ici ! Cesse un peu de toujours vouloir prouver ta supériorité à ceux qui sont moins forts que toi ! On le _sait_ que tu es plus fort qu'elle ! Et toi, petite, ça te dirait de ne plus provoquer un tueur chaque jour ? Tu fais du zèle, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression ! Si tu as envie de mourir, dis-le, ça ira plus vite !

- La petite différence entre lui et moi, _Monsieur_, c'est que ce type a _demandé_ à venir ici. Pas moi ! argua la jeune fille qui sentait des larmes lui bloquer la gorge.

Elle s'engagea sur le chemin de la sortie. Itachi tenta de la retenir, mais il se vit envoyer balader.

- Oh, toi ! Fiche-moi la paix, grand singe ! Tu m'énerves !

La jeune fille lui donna une tape sur le bras et, monumentalement surpris, Itachi la laissa partir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Baita, je ne vais pas forcer la porte, alors ouvre !

Pas de réponse.

- Si tu ne viens pas dans les trois minutes, c'est moi qui vais venir, et ça va beaucoup moins te faire rire.

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent. Rien.

- Très bien. Trois, deux, un. Le temps est écoulé !

Le verrou fondit en quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit. La lampe de chevet s'écrasa à cinq centimètres trois-quarts de la tête de l'Akatsukien.

- Vire, la Mouche !

- Tu le prends comme ça ? menaça Itachi.

- Parfaitement ! Vire, la Mouche !

- Tu t'es trompé dans le script, là, Baita. Tu devais dire...

- Je sais pertinemment ce que je dois dire ! Je répète : _vire la Mouche_ !

- Tant pis... Moi qui voulait te rendre _Pirates des Cabaribes_ et avoir une discussion sur nos relations houleuses...

- Ma main dans leur gueule, à tes relations houleuses !

- Bien, je repars... ? demanda l'Akatsukien d'un ton détaché, comme si personne ne venait de lui manquer de respect.

- Ouais, et répare le verrou !

Il sortit, à la plus grande surprise de Thania.

Deux minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées (je sais qu'il y a une répétition, mais je suis très fatiguée !), que Thania se ruait derrière la porte.

- J'étais sûr que tu ne résisterais pas plus de deux minutes ! ricana Itachi, adossé juste à droite de la porte.

- Oh ! sursauta la jeune fille. C'est la Blonde ou Bubulle, là ? T'as pris du Polynectar ? Je déteste tes sushis-patates...

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Non, c'est ni Deidara, ni Kisame... s'étonna Thania C'est qui, alors ?

- Itachi Uchiha. Je viens pour...

- ... réparer mon verrou, merci bien. Rentre si tu veux, mais ne touche à rien.

Il entra à la suite de Thania dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Bon, tu voulais quoi ? Vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je voulais juste qu'on ait, sur conseil insistant de Sasori, une discussion calme et privée.

- Ah, ouais, intéressant. Et _Pirates des Caraïbes_, il est où ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Quel manque de curiosité, Thania... !_

_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, d'après vous ????? _


	17. Chapter 19

_Promis, je me dépêche :_

_Merci (si cette partie vous ennuie, critiquez, rewiewez, comme ça, elle vous concernera !) à :_

_Midori-Kun (ne t'excuse pas, les mauvaises critiques sont autant (voire plus) constructives que les bonnes !!)_

_Pauline (tu auras mis du temps avant de le remarquer... ou de le signaler, ptdr )_

_Flo-flo_

_Akitosensei_

_DebeeBanana_

_Nana_

_Nyarla_

_dgreyman_

_MissHocolat. Bon anniversaire !!!!..._

_And now, please, everybody's quiet ! We're shooting !... Lol, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire scénariste à Hollywood !_

_Désolée.. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Chapitre dédié à MissHocolat, pour son anniversaire. L'Akatsuki va mettre des ballons aux lames de Hidan... Mais pas tout de suite..._

Thania vérifiait sans arrêt que le loquet de sa porte n'était jamais enclenché. Itachi, lui, le visage fermé, semblait réfléchir. Pour finir (ou plutôt pour commencer), la jeune fille l'interrogea, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

- Et mon DVD, dans tout ça ?

- Baita, tu le fais exprès ? gronda furieusement le brun.

- Pas autant que toi, La Mouche ! rétorqua acerbement Thania en se rendant compte un poil trop tard qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme-requin, d'homme-pantin, ou d'homme-femme pour lui venir en aide.

Itachi leva brutalement le bras et l'adolescente alla se planquer derrière sa couverture. Étonnament, il abaissa la main, et exhala une grande bouffée d'oxygène (ça veut dire qu'il vient de soupirer d'agacement).

- Écoute... Thania, ajouta-t-il comme si ce mot lui écorchait les lèvres, je crois que pour que nos relations soient un peu moins...

- ... sans solution ?

- Je préfèrerais catastrophiques, rectifia l'Akatsukien en roulant des yeux, fatigué d'avance. Il faudrait envisager de s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- D'accord, comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

Il parraissait évident que l'explosion qui allait suivre aurait fait pâlir d'envie Deidara, si elle avait eu lieu, je précise.

- Je veux bien être aimable, mais il y a des limites à tout, petite !

- Par exemple, au mot _aimable_ ? Ça veut dire... Aïïïe ! couina-t-elle sans pouvoir échapper à une tarte impromptue.

- On est d'accord, Ba... _Thania_ ? Je fais un énorme effort pour parlementer, et toi, en contrepartie, tu te tais et tu écoutes. Sinon...

Une teinte rougeâtre, menaçante vint se méler à la couleur de ses iris. Thania prit un air de petite-intello-bien-sage-oui-monsieur-je-ne-ferais-absolument-rien-pour-vous-contredire (ne rigolez pas, ça marche très souvent...).

- Bien. Premièrement, il faut que nous nous entendions sur un point : on n'échange pas de paroles que Sasori qualifierait de "puériles".

- Alors je peux t'énerver en restant classe et mature, c'est bien ça ?

Itachi se passa une main sur le front, et visa du regard le petit cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Thania perdit quelque peu ses couleurs et son orgueil lorsqu'elle remarqua que la glace qui protégeait la photographie tremblait sur elle-même. Tout en gardant son regard feu rivé sur l'image, le jeune homme demanda, ses sourcils arqués en deux accents, l'un grave, l'autre aigu.

- Tu es stupide uniquement pour moi, ou est-ce que c'est naturel ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question... ! répliqua l'adolescente, sa langue se déliant automatiquement.

Surprenant l'air plus meurtrier que jamais et les jointures des doigts livides de son interlocuteur, Thania enchaîna aussitôt :

- ... mais je ne le ferais pas, tu me connais... Itachi-chéri ! ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils (comme certaines groupies que je ne citerais point).

- Ici, on dit Itachi-sensei, glissa ce dernier d'un air connaisseur.

- Je ne t'accorde aucun crédit, Itachi tout court, le coupa Thania aussi glacialement que lui.

- Bref, passons ce détail qui n'a strictement aucune importance, Sasori a aussi demandé à ce qu'on ne se batte plus dans les couloirs de l'Akatsuki.

- Je vais passer le restant de mes jours dans les couloirs de l'Akatsuki, assura Thania en se massant furtivement les côtes.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Tu l'avais mérité !

- Il t'a dit si on avait le droit de se battre dans les chambres ? s'informa judicieusement l'adolescente en se positionnant comme une boxeuse, poings serrés.

Itachi la regarda de pied en cap et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire... encore ?

- Oublie, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre, Gepetto ?

- Que nous devrions trouver un terrain d'entente. C'est la mission la plus difficile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'acomplir ! Je suis venu malgré moi te consulter pour obtenir une solution rapidement.

- On a qu'à utiliser une vieille méthode pour savoir qui a droit sur qui, suggéra Thania en un sourire malicieux. Écoute-moi avant de critiquer : le deal, c'est que chacun obéit aux ordres de l'autre, quels qu'ils soient. Le premier qui craque ou qui - désobéit aux nombreuses règles mises en jeu est considéré comme un gamin...

- ... ou une gamine, précisa Itachi.

- Les filles réussissent plus souvent ce genre d'épreuves, je continue. Voici ma règle du jeu, à toi d'imposer la tienne. Tout d'abord, pas d'ordres sur un plan sexuel, deuxièmement, pas d'ordres impossibles à faire. Pas de pouvoirs paranormaux. Pas d'ordre qui mette en jeu la vie d'autrui, sourit-elle en remarquant la mauvaise étincelle pétiller au fond du regard d'Uchiha, et oui, désolée de mettre à mal tout tes espoirs. C'est tout pour moi. À toi.

- Je suggère que chaque concurrent n'aie pas le droit d'édicter un ordre que l'autre a déjà donné, mais qu'il a le droit de répéter un même ordre. De plus, il ne doit pas y avoir de contrordre.

- Ça me parraissait tellement évident que je n'ai pas jugé bon de l'ajouter.

- Marché conclu, alors ?

- Il prend effet à partir de maintenant, signala Thania en tendant une paume ouverte à son ennem- Celui-ci regarda la main tendue sans réaction.

- C'est sensé être un ordre.

- Dans son pays, Itachi, rectifia la voix ethérée de Sasori, tu dois prendre la main et la serrer pour conclure un pacte. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait lui écraser les phalanges, Itachi.

- Je ne savais _pas_, excusa le brun en se levant et en sortant rapidement. À bientôt, _Thania-chan_.

- Il m'a insultée, là ? demanda la jeune fille au rouquin.

- Tu vois le mal partout... Suis-moi.

- C'est vrai qu'ici, ça parait disproportionné de parler de "mal". Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras bien...

- Ça me fait penser à une chose, Thania ! lança Itachi qui n'avait pas encore disparu. Tu devras me donner à manger, à table, avant de manger toi-même ! Et correctement !

- Tu lui as redonné sa joie de vivre, me semble-t-il, ironisa Sasori en un vague sourire.

- Ouais, sans doute, répondit Thania sans y faire attention. Avec plaisir, Itachi ! Mais n'oublie pas de lécher la semelle de mes chaussures avant de commencer ton repas !

- Je me disais, aussi... grogna Sasori.

Il la mena à travers les couloirs sombres du QG de l'organisation terroriste, et poussa une petite porte.

- Encore un briefing ?! râla la jeune fille, ennuyée. Ça commence à me courir sur le haricot ce délire ! Euh... bonjour tout le monde... !

Elle venait de pénétrer dans une salle aux lumières tamisées. Elle reconnut Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, et Kisame. Il y avait un type aux cheveux orange vif, en pétard, au regard dûr, au visage figé. Moins figé, cependant, qu'un autre personnage qui semblait porter un masque en forme de vis sans fin. Enfin, Thania crut discerner un dernier homme au visage voilé et au regard lui aussi peu engageant.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La voix du type roux siffla dans les airs comme un fouet avant de frapper.

- C'est _elle_, la gamine ? demanda-t-il à Sasori qui acquiéça silencieusement.

Thania était persuadée qu'il savait plus de chose sur elle qu'elle-même. Et sentit par cette occasion que mieux valait ne pas jouer au plus fin avec lui.

- Qu'avez-vous attendu pour la tuer ?!


	18. Chapter 20

_Coucou ! Comme d'hab', je remercie : DeebeeBanana, Midori kun, MissHocolat, loveitachi, Nyarla, Raph-chan (jtd ma ninja en herbe !!), Nana, pauline, Akitosensei, et dgreyman._

_Avant de commencer, je réponds à une question de Nyarla : tu croyais vraiment qu'Itachi serait resté aussi zen sans quelqu'un qui attendait derrière la porte ???!!! _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Visiblement, quelques membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas au courant. La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Deidara, et de Hidan. Kisame, lui, avait un air résigné sur sa face de squale. Sasori fit un mouvement du bras, brusque, mais lorsque Thania se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le rouquin marionnetiste le plus indifférent qu'elle ait jamais vu (il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de rouquins marionnetistes auparavent...). L'autre rouquin (le méchant-vilain-pas beau, pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas suivi...) transperça chacun de ses coéquipiers comme s'il pouvait décrypter leurs pensées. Personne n'avait protesté, ce qui laissa tomber un lourd rocher sur le coeur de la jeune fille, coeur déjà bien meurtri.

- Ah, d'accord, accepta-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes et sa fureur impuissante, mais bon, c'est dommage, hein, j'aurais bien voulu ramener une mèche de cheveux de Sasori pour MissHocolat, une copine. Son anniversaire, c'était le quatre octobre. Mais bon... Si personne ne prend ma défense... Et puis j'aurais loupé le match France vs. Angleterre avec le haka, j'avais parié que c'étaient les Français qui gagneraient... Mais bon, quand on est trop inculte pour ignorer jusqu'à l'existence du manga... ! continua-t-elle en minaudant en direction de Kisame. Je veux juste dire que si vous avez un semblant d'honneur, et que vous acceptiez de m'enterrer, je voudrais l'être avec les sushis-patates de Kisame et avec mon nounours. Ah oui, ça serait chouette aussi que vous disiez à La Mouche que j'aurais gagné de toutes les manières. Dernièrement, je voudrais que vous...

- Tais-toi ! ordonna le sale type qui voulait énerver Thania pour la journée. Je... Ah, Itachi. Te voilà. Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous débarasser de cette peste. Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas y passer la journée.

Thania se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, cette fois, elle avait vraiment peur. Sa vie était entre les mains du dernier être vivant qui accordât de l'importance à son existence.

_"Oulà, je suis très mal barrée pour regarder la coupe du monde, là."_

- Vous êtes vraiment _obligés _de me tuer, ou on peut juste faire un marché... Non ? D'accord ! Formidable ! On me la copiera, hein ! Et puis l'autre, là, qui commence _déjà _à se marrer comme une baleine ! cracha-t-elle en direction de Kisame qui sentait que la situation allait plonger dans un grand n'importe-quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai maaaaaaaAAAArre ! hurla-t-elle.

- Itachi, tu veux bien la tuer ? répéta le mec aux cheveux en pétard. Ou alors opposerais-tu un argument très pertinent contre son assassinat ? Que j'approuverais, cela va sans dire, appuya-t-il avec ce qui semblait être un regard de connivence le reliant à Uchiha.

Le rouquin avait l'air d'être sûr de la réponse de son confrère. Ceci explique cela...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, Sensei.

Magistralement surpris, tous ceux que connaissait Thania échangèrent des murmures excités. Cette dernière ne s'y était pas non plus attendu. Elle voulut pour la première fois croiser volontairement le regard du brun, qui l'ignora (tout aussi volontairement).

- Je... Parfait, ma parole est une chose que l'on ne met pas en doute, s'étonna le mauvais homme. Disparaissez !

Tous obéirent. Itachi baissa la tête vers la jeune fille, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif.

- C'est mort si tu crois que ça va te faire gagner quoi que ce soit... ! prévint Thania.

- J'attendrais que tu perdes pour te tuer, rétorqua placidement l'Akatsukien en la bousculant pour passer le premier.

- Ça me donne une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas te laisser gagner, La Mou... Hem... Itachi.

Sasori avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui enfoncer deux doigts dans le dos pour la faire taire et la faire avancer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as embarquée dans une embrouille pareille, Gepetto ? interrogea Thania prudemment. Je n'ai pas compris la raison qui t'a poussé à nous entendre, la M... Itachi et moi, pour ensuite m'envoyer devant un type qui aurait pu être une étape avant la morgue ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce _type_, comme tu l'appelles, tu le croiseras à un moment donné... glissa Itachi avec un amusement vraiment étrange dans la voix (tu parles). Et là, vu que j'aurais gagné ce stupide jeu, je ne serais pas là pour...

- Si il est aussi stupide, mon jeu, retourne voir ton copain pour lui donner le feu vert du massacre ! défia la jeune fille que la mauvaise foi d'Uchiha exaspérait. Sasori, retiens-le !

- Tu l'as cherché, petite, soupira doucement Sasori qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement, à toi de régler ça !

- D'ac', comme tu voudras ! _EH ! LA MOUCHE ! Y'A SASORI QUI EST EN TRAIN DE ME BALANCER PAS MAL DE SCOOPS SUR TON COMPTE, JE LUI AI DIT D'ARRETER, MAIS IL NE VEUT Pas m'écou..._

- Cours, Thania, conseilla Sasori en concervant cet air sobre, et détaché de tout.

- Très judicieux, appuya Itachi qui se matérialisa devant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se retrouva coincée en sandwich entre deux tueurs dingues au caractère acide.

_"Mince, et voila, je me retrouve coincée en sandwich entre deux tueurs dingues au caractère acide !"_

Merci, Thania, mais je viens de le signaler. Avec une grâce lente, Itachi dégaina un katana d'un fourreau rouge sombre. Il adressa à la jeune fille qui perdait un à un les pigments de sa peau une oeillade dénuée de tout sentiment humain. Exactement le même genre qu'au début de ce délire, reportez-vous au chapitre 1.

- Et maintenant, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'indiquer la manière dont tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda curieusement l'Akatsukien. Parce que, personellement, ta situation m'a l'air assez mal engagée, ricana-t-il en posant sans appuyer sa lame sur le cou de l'adolescente. Ton cas est désespéré, Tha-ni-a, articula-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça, quand même... tenta de s'auto-rassurer Thania.

Ce qui est très difficile quand l'unique personne rousse à même de prendre votre défense secoue négativement la tête quand vous lui posez cette question.

- Bon, ce soir, c'est soirée rugby, et je fais la cuisine, vous n'avez rien à faire, à part vous reposer...

- Deuxième chance, soupira Sasori avec lassitude tandis qu'Itachi appuyait encore un peu plus.

- N'importe quel type normalement constitué aurait sauté sur l'occasion ! se récria Thania indignée. Oui, oui, c'est bon, je cherche, je cherche ! ajouta-t-elle en sentant le fer froid qui commençait à lui faire mal. Hem... Je... je... retire ce que j'ai dit sur toi avant-hier soir, Itachi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur moi avant-hier soir ?! fit Itachi, stupéfait.

- Je le retire, je m'excuse, tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus intéressant, c'est bon, retire moi ce truc, là.

Suspicieux, le brun se recula et rangea le katana aussi vite qu'il l'avait dégainé. En silence, il laissa passer Thania devant lui, s'évertuant à trouver quelles furent les paroles d'avant-hier soir.

- Je suis en train de me demander, qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur moi, avant-hier soir ? répéta le jeune homme.

- Que tu avais oublié de prendre un dessert et que ce n'était pas très bon pour la santé.

Elle sentit que les deux acolytes avaient cessé de marcher, brutalement. Incroyablement désappointé, Itachi s'exclama :

- Et c'est pour_ ça_ que je l'ai épargnée ?! Sasori, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu es...

- Je n'étais pas au courant, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas l'épargner du tout, mords tes doigts, pas les miens !

- Au fait, les gars, c'est tintin pour la soirée rugby, et Itachi tu penseras à tout me préparer pour que ça soit un match inoubliable.

- Compte sur moi...

- Fais en sorte que ça soit confortable pour moi de regarder la télé ! C'est ça que je voulais dire. Psycopathe, va.

Suivirent quelques gages d'un niveau minable que les deux participants s'échangèrent. Alors qu'il venait de terminer de manger, à midi, aidé par Thania, Itachi suggéra :

- Pour ce soir, je suggère que tout le monde vienne dans ta chambre pour regarder le machte.

- On dit un match, t'es pire que Bubulle.

- Merci, Thania, fit Kisame avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, vous deux, menaça le brun, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire momentanément disparaître les deux rigolos sous la table.

Thania essuya les baguettes du jeune homme sur sa tunique.

- Petite traînée ! Tu vas me le...

- Peace, man, tu...

- Tu m'insultes ?!

Le Sharingan (dont on n'avait pas entendu parler depuis belle lurette) tournoya dans les pupilles auparavant charbon du jeune brun. Immédiatement, Thania adopta la technique qui lui avait, à plusieurs reprises, sauvé la vie, elle détourna le regard.

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté ! Demande à Blonde Plat' ! C'est une expression, juste une expression pour te dire de rester cool... enfin : calme.

- C'est vrai, Itachi, hmm, renchérit Deidara qui enroulait des ramens autour de ses baguettes.

Soupçonneux comme jamais, Itachi attrappa le menton de Thania et plongea son regard flamboyant dans les deux yeux verts qui n'avaient pas réussi à se soustraire à cette épreuve. Thania eut la tragique impression d'être vidée de tout, et que ce tout était exposé sur la table, devant elle. Elle ressentit un froid intense, comme si elle était _devenue_ Itachi lui-même. Elle perçut intensément la haine d'Itachi. Elle comprenait naturellement la haine d'Itachi. Elle approuvait la haine d'Itachi. Elle se vit dévoilées les toiles tissées par le mal et l'horreur dans l'âme de l'Akatsukien. Elle goûta également au pouvoir. Un pouvoir incommensurable. Un pouvoir qu'elle ressentait dans la moindre goutte de sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais était-ce son propre sang ? Celui d'Itachi ? Soudain, le lien se rompit, se brisa violemment.

- Sale chienne ! Comment as-tu osé... !

Thania ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle constatait que son ennemi avait de nouveau son katana en main et le plongeait droit vers son thorax. Elle fut heurtée par une surface dûre, et rouvrit les yeux, sûre qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas tuée.

Il y avait devant elle un mannequin de bois, empalé sur la lame de l'Akatsukien, complètement désarticulé par le choc, qui s'était apparemment avéré monstrueux.

- Itachi, laisse-la tranquille, maintenant ! rugit soudain la voix de Sasori.

Pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée au QG, Thania vit le marionnetiste en colère. Ses yeux, habituellement calmes, limite fatigués, étaient grands ouverts, emplis d'une fureur extraordinaire. Cette même fureur qui avait animé Itachi avant cette dérouillée dans le couloir.

- Excuse-moi, Sasori... elle a... elle...

Il lorgna la jeune fille encore transie d'effroi, retira son katana du corps du pantin et le rengaîna.

- Elle n'a pas dû le faire _exprès_, Itachi ! Tu te calmes ! Tout de suite !

- Bien, capitula soudainement le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Thania, tu viens avec moi pour que tu puisses me donner des indications concernant ta soirée ?

- Je... heu...

_- Itachi_, siffla Sasori qui ne s'était pas encore totalement départi de son air terrible.

- Si tu nous le permets, Sasori, proposa Deidara, Kisame et moi pouvons les accompagner, hmm.

- Bonne idée, approuva le rouquin, allez. Je vous rejoindrais peut-être.

- Génial ! On va faire une pijama-party ! s'enthousiasma Thania. Itachi ? Tu as pour mission de les convaincre de venir en pijama.

- D'accord, si tu lèches le sol de la cuisine à ta chambre.

- Hey ! On a déjà eu le gage de lécher !

- Ne me dis pas que tes semelles sont en marbre, s'il te plaît.

Très motivée, Thania se plia au commandement d'Uchiha. Sous les moqueries de l'homme-poisson et de l'homme-femme (Robocop terminant de ranger la cuisine, vu que c'était son jour).

- Aaahh, je n'en pouvais plus ! geignit la jeune fille en faisant couler un filet d'eau froide sur sa langue aussi rèche que du papier eymeri.

- Bien, donnant-donnant. Deidara, Kisame, si vous ne vous mettez pas en pijama pour regarder le machte...

- Le match.

- Le mat... chte, c'est bon, Bait... Thania, j'ai compris. Si par malheur vous ne vous mettez pas en pijama, je vous propulse dans le Tsukuyomi... Passez le message à tout ceux qui voudront venir regarder.

Les deux compères le dévisagèrent pour tenter de discerner s'il plaisantait, mais toute personne normale sait qu'un Uchiha ne connait pas le mot "plaisanterie".

- Itachi, tu dois préparer la bouffe, les coussins pour qu'on soit à l'aise, la peinture bleu blanc rouge, les pétards à faire exploser et la boisson.

- Fais-lui du saké ! sourit Kisame. On va rigoler.

- J'en ai eu l'intention bien avant que tu ne le suggères.

- Elle avait raison en disant que tes chevilles avaient doublé de volume, Itachi-_sensei_, yeah ! ironisa Deidara.

Avant que les deux Akatsukiens ne débarassent la place, le demi-requin lança :

- Tu paries combien, Thane, que la France gagne ?

Thania sortit comme un diable hors de sa boîte de la salle de bains, tandis qu'Itachi commençait à arranger la chambre, résigné (oh, là, là, il est atteint...). La jeune fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du grand bleu, qui se mit à rire.

- Hu hu hu, tu es sûre ? D'accord... on verra. Pari tenu, petite Thanie ?

- Pari tenu, grand Sushi ! rétorqua l'adolescente en se faisant écraser les doigts dans la forte poigne de Kisame.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_À votre avis, quel est ce pari ? Pourquoi y a-t'il eu un clash entre Itachi et Thania ? Aha, vous ne savez pas ? C'est bien fait !_

_N'empêche, j'espère pour Thania que la France va gagner, ce soir..._


	19. Chapter 21

_Re ! _

_Tout d'abord, merci à pauline, pour sa centième rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir..., merci à Lapasdouée, merci à Sukoshi-Ambre, merci à Nana, merci à Anthales, merci à Nyarla, merci à Midorikun, merci à Akitosensei, merci à dgreyman, merci à MissHocolat (lol, oui, tu es droguée de Desperates Housewives, là !!! mdr ta rewiew), merci à DeebeeBanana, merci à Raph-chan._

_Oulà ! C'est long... ! Je suis en train de me dire que j'exagère vraiment bcp en me plaignant comme ça... _

_Bonne lecture, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner... Pour info, j'ai été pas mal stressée de savoir qui allait gagner AUSSI... Parce que je savais quel était l'enjeu du pari entre Kisame et Thania..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ CHABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Thania, je te déteste beaucoup, mais si tu ne la ferme pas dans les trente secondes, je te promets que...

- Toi, la Mouche, tu vas finir par sortir parce que je suis SÛRE que c'est ta faute si on est en train de perdre ! Tu portes malheur que ça ne m'étonnerai pas !

- Thania, calme-toi, conseilla Sasori, on essaye de regarder le match sans qu'il n'y ait trop de sang sur l'écran. Merci.

- Huhu ! rit Kisame, le teint plus foncé que d'habitude. Neuf à six pour les Anglais... N'oublie pas ton pari. Huhuhu...

- Bon, il se tait Bubulle ? ordonna un Deidara très captivé par les évènements sportifs. Il y a un essai qui...

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! Les Anglais vous l'avez dans le mmmphhhsgkj !

- Je te remercie, Itachi, commenta Sasori en terminant un verre de saké. Étouffe-la jusqu'aux spots publicitaires, s'il te plaît.

- C'est une des rares choses que je fais avec joie, rétorqua le brun en pressant encore plus fort le coussin sur la figure de la jeune fille qui donnait des coups de pied furieux dans les airs.

- Pas mal, ce sport, fit Deidara en piochant une poignée de champignons secs dans un bol, ils sont un peu ridicules, mais bon...

- Remplis encore mon verre, Deidara, demanda Itachi en lâchant d'une main le coussin, mais en maintenant toujours la pression sur le visage de la captive qui se débattait toujours. J'ai soif.

- Tu es grand, me semble-t-il... fit remarquer le Blond qui suivait tellement bien la partie qu'il n'arrivait plus à viser le bol de champignons noirs. Où est-ce qu'il est passé ce bol... marmonna-t-il en tatonnant sans regarder.

- Deidara, j'essaye de mettre une bonne ambiance et toi, tu mets tout par terre, alors je te prierai de bien vouloir me resservir un peu de saké !

- Quelle bonne ambiance ! s'exaspéra le blondinet en se retournant pour fixer Itachi. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle commente, hurle comme un putois, et tu ne... Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Merci, fit Itachi lorsque Deidara se fut empressé de lui servir double dose de boisson.

- Je ne peux rien refuser à quelqu'un qui agit pour le bien public, _Sempei_.

- Itachi, intervint alors Hidan d'un ton léger, je crois qu'elle est morte, c'est bon.

L'interpelé souleva précautionneusement le coussin, et se rendit compte que Thania avait les yeux vides de toute expression, la tête balottant contre le torse de celui qui avait – soi-disant – protégé la population d'un danger certain. Ses lèvres remuèrent faiblement, et Itachi replaqua le coussin contre sa face, après avoir vidé d'un trait son verre d'alcool.

- Ah, non, 'taku ! Ça bouge encore... Ressers-moi encore, Deidara !

Celui-ci obtempéra, commentant entre ses dents un mauvais plaquage. Juste après avoir été servi, l'Akatsukien but de nouveau le Saké sans respirer. Le teint de plus en plus vif, il écarta une fois de plus le coussin de la bouche de Thania, qui semblait entre la vie et la mort – et tout le monde s'en battait l'oeil avec la semelle d'une sandalette, soit dit en passant, héhé...

- Allez, Baita-imoto ! 'fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu sais bien qu'on t'adore tous !

Il ricana, ce qui sonna étrangement, et rereplaqua le coussin sur la tête de la jeune fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Eeeeuuuh, Itachi, ça te dirait de bien vouloir lâcher Thania ? Non, parce que là, encore trois secondes, et ma fanfic tombe à l'eau, alors t'es mignon, hein ? Tu arrêtes les bêtises ? _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Brrrrrref... Itachi finit par lâcher sa proie, qui partit s'écrouler au milieu des coquilles de pistaches – Thania ayant fait un cirque monstrueux à l'Akatsukien pour qu'il trouve des pistaches, à huit heures et demi du soir, en pleine cambrousse...

- Huhuhu, s'esclaffa Kisame en voyant les Français se prendre une volée, j'en connais une qui va perdre son pari...

- J'en connais un qui va finir en boites de conserves s'il ne se tait pas tout de suite... chantonna Hidan qui semblait très intéressé par le match.

La mi-temps fut sifflé, et chaque homme se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, ne prêtant aucune attention au semi-cadavre qui jonchait le sol.

- Très bonne soirée, Itachi ! le congratula Sasori. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas détendu...

- Ça, quand on prend comme art les marionnettes... ne put s'empêcher de piquer Deidara. Il faut toujours tendre les fils...

- C'est sûr que _moi_, je ne m'imagine pas qu'une explosion ressemble à une forme d'art...dénigra le rouquin d'un ton hautain.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis, Sasori-sensei ! Tu...

- Itachi, cesse de boire comme cela ! intima le marionnettiste sèchement. La dernière fois, ça a failli mal se terminer.

- Tu me cherches, petit ? gronda le jeune homme en roulant des yeux. Tu sais bien que l'alcool ne me fais strictement rien ! Pas comme toi, d'ailleurs... Oui, parfaitement ! argua Itachi. Moi, je ne tourne pas de l'oeil à la moindre vapeur de Saké coupé !

Sasori ne répondit rien à la remarque, et, après avoir fait deux ou trois allez-retours dans le couloir pour améliorer leur circulation sanguine, les supporters improvisés retournèrent dans la chambre de Thania qui resemblait plus à un champ de bataille (corps en décomposition inclus) qu'à une pièce où vit une adolescente de bientôt dix-huit ans. À leur arrivée, cette dernière leur jeta un regard noir, et se força à se lever, pour se ruer dans la salle de bains. En un soupir de soulagement, les cinq tueurs en série se réinstallèrent pour profiter de la défaite française. On peut constater ici qu'Itachi commençait à se montrer un poil plus ouvert (c'est à dire qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer des menaces de mort peu sérieuses) et qu'il aurait sans doute dû suivre le conseil de Sasori, si austère soit-il. À la fin de la rencontre (dont la plupart d'entre vous connaissent l'issue) ils tombèrent d'accord pour regarder le match de la finale, la semaine suivante. Kisame, hilare, les joues violacées, d'une voix déformée par le Saké, s'exclama, de manière à ce que Thania l'entende bien :

- T'oublies pas de faire c'qu'on a dit, hein, Thanie ?

Il pleura de rire en songeant à ce fameux pari et s'effondra sur lui même. Itachi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que personne n'avait répondu. Éméchés, les autres commentaient le fameux match, apportant leurs propres idées, leurs propres hypothèses qui, selon eux, pouraient expliquer les scores de la rencontre France-Angleterre. Le brun se leva comme si de rien n'était (_je vous emm si vous me dites que ce n'est pas une expression française. C'est une expression Seasonesque, na)_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Thania ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Thania ?

Itachi ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Assise dans la baignoire vide, la jeune fille avait posée sa tête sur ses genoux, et ne daigna pas accorder un seul coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant.

- Thania, prévint-il si tu ne me réponds pas, je risque fort de m'énerver, tu sais que ça va faire...

- Oh, ça va ! Toi et tes sautes d'humeurs ! Sors d'ici ! hurla-t-elle soudainement en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je ne... et _lâche-moi_ !

Énervé de voir la jeune fille dresser les poings contre lui, Itachi lui attrappa d'un geste leste les poignets et les tint coincés dans une seule main, l'autre se levant, menaçante, près du visage de Thania.

- J'ai tué mes parents, Baita, je n'hésiterai pas à te massacrer si le coeur m'en dit...

- Comment _OSES-TU_ ? s'égosilla l'adolescente en tentant de se dégager, mais sans pouvoir bouger d'un seul centimètre. Mes parents à _moi_ ne se souviennent même plus de _moi _et ce par ta faute ! Tu te vantes d'avoir détruit ta propre vie ! Tu n'es qu'un grand malade, Uchiha ! Un salaud qui ne pense qu'à jouir du malheur et de la douleur des autres ! Et d'où tu sors que tu as un coeur ?! Ne me touche pas !

Le visage baigné de larmes, à demi hystérique, Thania ne put se protéger de la tape que lui infligea le brun aux traits tirés.

- Je te déteste ! souffla-t-elle en un seul murmure. Rien que d'entendre ton nom, ça me fait vomir ! Tu es _écoeurant_, je...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

S'inquiétant de ne pas voir revenir l'Akatsukien et l'otage, le groupe de supporters finit par pousser la porte de la salle de bains. Un sourire béat fendit le visage de Kisame et Deidara, tandis qu'une autre sorte de sourire, plus discret, étirait les lèvres de Sasori.

Debouts, Itachi (tenant toujours serrés les poignets de Thania dans une main, l'autre main passée derrière le cou de la jeune fille) et Thania, les joues encore humides, les yeux clos, partageaient ce que (dans l'ancien monde de la jeune fille) on appelait un baiser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaais que c'est classique, mais bon, quand vous verrez le pari, vous comprendrez que ça arrange tout le monde..._

_Sauf Itachi._

XDXDXD


	20. Chapter 22

_Navrée de ne pas remercier chaque rewieweuse, mais je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas trop le temps, donc je le ferai au chapitre suivant._

_Tout d'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard, mais je suis en vacances, et comme chacun le sait (ou le saura…) : en vacances, votre petite Sea n'a jamais le temps de faire ce qu'elle veut…_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas EXTREMEMENT intéressant, désolée... _

_Bon, allez, sans plus tarder…_

_Deidaratons ! (from dgreyman)_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chaque Akatsukien prenait bien garde à ne pas bouger pour profiter du spectacle. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'une même question vint leur trotter dans la tête…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Itachi ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? D'abord, cette envie de meurtre, naturelle, simple, usuelle. Deuxièmement, cette question de la manière de mettre fin aux jours de sa victime. Il avait attendu que la réponse arrive d'elle-même, comme d'habitude, mais rien, le blanc. Comme si il avait oublié de tuer. Il tentait désespérément de percevoir la _voix_ qui lui procurait ce plaisir de mort. Mais s'il l'entendait, c'était comme dans de l'ouate. Elle était étouffée. Pourtant, ce visage congestionné, devant lui, était détestable, pas vrai ? Souffler la flamme du regard était si jouissif… Cette petite chose venait de l'insulter, lui, Itachi, et elle ne bougeait pas. C'était de la provocation. La même que celle de son frère. Une provocation futile. Ridicule de futilité.

Tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il manquait de chakra à ce point-là ! Il tentait de puiser dans ses réserves, mais trouvait tout juste de quoi tenir debout. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maladie ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ? Peut-être de la pitié ? Itachi, le regard vague, cherchait cette voix qui le rendait invincible. Il ne trouvait plus rien. Plus rien. Un vide vertigineux, qui ne lui faisait _absolument_ pas peur, voyons !

- Laisse-moi, tu veux ? demanda-t-il à Thania.

- Crétin, c'est toi qui me tiens ! Lâche-moi, ça fait mal…

Au contraire, c'était cette idiote, qui le tenait ! Qu'elle le lâche ! Pourquoi mentait-elle, c'était elle qui ne voulait pas desserrer ses doigts. Une idée… Ne jamais tomber à court d'idées, une des règles de ce clan haï…

Il ne sut pourquoi il se pencha comme cela. Il ne savait comment nommer cela. Qu'était-ce ? Quoi que ce fût, cela réchauffa si fort son cœur glacé depuis tant d'années que cela lui fit mal, comme si il souffrait d'engelures. C'était la toute première fois qu'il s'abandonnait à ce point-là à ses émotions. Il faudrait songer à éliminer les causes de cette maladie, songea-t-il furtivement. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la priorité du moment… Attendre encore un peu… Attendre un peu plus…

Attendre pour toujours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte de la salle de bains claqua discrètement.

Pas assez.

Le jeune homme repoussa Thania, sans la regarder. Celle-ci s'essuya les lèvres d'un air écœuré. Itachi se rua sur cette porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous étiez en train de… ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Itachi-sensei ? interrogea innocemment Deidara, qui venait d'aspirer une longue goulée de Saké.

- Assieds-toi donc, et regarde ce film, il a l'air pas mal ! proposa Hidan.

Une publicité pour le film édition collector Kill Bill 2 passait à la télé.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait de Thania, Itachi ? demanda Sasori sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. La publicité avec Zidane qui se prend pour Chabal était diffusée, mais personne n'y prêtait attention.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? fit le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Hidan. J'allais d'ailleurs te devancer.

L'atmosphère ne se détendit pas pour autant.

- Où est Kisame ? chercha Itachi.

- Il est parti rendre ce qu'il avait pris dans les toilettes de ta chambre.

- Charmant ! Bon, maintenant, virez de _ma_ chambre ! Ouste !

_- Ta_ chambre ? s'insurgea Deidara qui s'était installé sur le lit de la jeune fille.

- Parfaitement, et j'aimerais aussi qu'on m'indique l'endroit où je découvrirais un tonneau de dentifrice, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un rat crevé dans la bouche.

- Vu l'odeur, ça ne doit pas être qu'une impression ! ironisa méchamment Hidan en attrapant lestement sa faux. Et on restera ici autant qu'on voudra, pas vrai, les gars ?

Légèrement éméchés (j'ai mis légèrement au cas où une grande fan d'un des personnages me lirait XD), les autres ne demandèrent pas mieux que d'obéir. Il y avait quelques vivres qui permettraient de tenir encore trois ou quatre heures. Thania, énervée, arracha le coussin et la couverture du lit où Deidara dormait à demi.

- Je vais dormir dehors. Là, au moins, je ne ferais que de bonnes connaissances !

- C'est ça, fais ta crise d'hormones et laisse-nous tranquilles ! lui lança Hidan.

Il me semble que Hidan a tenu rigueur à la jeune fille de l'insulte à la faux. Itachi fit une moue désintéressée, et précéda Thania dans le couloir. Il la bouscula et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci, encolérée (je ne sais pas si ça plairait à mon prof de français, mais ça me plaît à moi, alors…), tint parole et sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avança un peu dans la nuit, pour laisser la fraicheur et la quiétude tempérer la fièvre qui l'habitait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se heurta à des rochers encore brûlants du soleil du désert. Se retournant, elle ne vit aucune lumière de la grande bâtisse de l'Akatsuki, et se décida à dresser là son campement.

Elle ne se résolvait pas à trouver le sommeil. Non. Elle passait et repassait indéfiniment dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée. C'était tellement bien parti, pourtant ! Mais, là… Elle aurait dû gifler ce sale petit vicieux.

Mais… mais… mais…

Ç'aurait été trop risqué, se ravisa-t-elle. Oui. Et puis aussi… Non : juste trop risqué !

Et puis, bien entendu, ce chapitre n'aurait rien été sans les grognements qui s'élevèrent, quelques mètres derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se releva en un millième de seconde, et une flamme jaillit devant elle. La flamme illuminait une grande silhouette, dont le visage était caché par un masque en spirale. C'était un Akatsukien, visiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'inconnu, mes créatures n'attaquerons que sur mes ordres.

- C'était sensé me rassurer ? marmonna Thania avait parfaitement compris la menace.

- Non, avoua l'homme.

Son ton indiquait explicitement qu'un large sourire lui fendait la figure.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, annonça la jeune fille, vous ne pouvez rien me faire !

- Je te demande pardon ? ricana sceptiquement l'Akatsukien. Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout ! se vanta Thania. J'ai plus de pouvoirs que vous ! Je suis capable de vous détruire, de détruire vos pouvoirs, si vous m'attaquiez !

- Ça me paraît bien improvisé, tout cela… siffla l'homme en sortant une main de sous son manteau brodé de nuages rouges. Tu crois que tu me fais peur.

- Moi, je dis ça dans votre intérêt, hein…

La vérité était que Thania bluffait. Elle voulait juste éveiller un soupçon chez l'intrus. Mais elle était surprise, très surprise de constater le décontenancement de l'ennemi.

- J'ai déjà réglé son compte à Uchiha, dans la cuisine, vous étiez au courant ? Non ? Ouais, ben voilà, c'est fait. Donc, si j'étais vous…

- Il me semble que c'est avec le Sharingan que ton cher Itachi s'énervait dans sa chambre lorsque je suis parti... Et il était en forme, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je confirme, vous vous abusez, là. Vous êtes en plein abusement, c'est dingue ! Ça devait être son frère jumeau, ou un clone, mais je vous assure que… Si vous faites un pas de plus, je fais une prise de karaté ! On m'a appris, depuis que je suis ici !

- Pitié, épargne-moi les supplications, je te tue vite, bien, et on fait semblant que tu t'es fait dévorée par des loups du désert, d'accord ?

- Ouais, et bien tu vas aller te faire bouffer tout seul, mon gros, parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de vos histoires totalement délirantes comme quoi il faut me tuer ! Vous, votre organisation de terroristes à la noix, vos habitudes de psychopathes… Le club des marbrés, merci bien ! J'ai donné, et plus souvent qu'à mon tour !

L'Akatsukien s'était tu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est « plus souvent qu'à mon tour » que tu n'imprimes pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ce que ça veut dire, je n'ai jamais su. Et puis, étant donné que tu restes planté là comme un idiot, je retourne à… Punaise !

Un projectile tomba du ciel et explosa entre les deux pseudo-belligérants. Une voix tomba elle aussi du ciel :

- Tobi ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?!

- Deidara, si tu descends de ton perchoir, je te l'expliquerais !

- Merci, Blondinette ! lança Thania. Mais je me débrouillais parfaitement sans toi, jusqu'à présent !

- Pein est au courant, Tobi ! Il m'a dit de venir la chercher !

- Morte ou vivante ? répliqua le dénommé Tobi. Et _toi_ si tu crois que tu es discrète…

Thania tentait une sortie (soi-disant) discrète. L'aube pointait à l'horizon, et l'ombre de Kisame se profila en haut des rochers. Une meute de loups gisait, complètement décanillée. Samehada tournoya dans les airs et la grosse voix de l'homme-requin résonna :

- Ça va faire mal ! Thania, surtout, fais tout ce que tu peux pour retourner au QG !

- Kuso, uso ! On peut m'expliquer pourquoi Itachi n'est pas venu ? jura Hidan.

- Il boude encore… marmonna Deidara. Thania, dès que je passe, tu t'accroches, yeah ?

- Yeah ! Mais dépêche-toi, parce que je suis à deux doigts de me prendre un tsunami en travers de la… merci !

De justesse (comme dans un vrai film d'action, héhé…), Thania échappa à l'immense vague propulsée par Kisame, agrippée par le jeune blond.

- Alors, tu as vu mes techniques ? fanfaronna Deidara. Tu as vu comme c'est beau, et comme je suis…

- Dis viril ! supplia presque la jeune fille qui ceinturait l'Akatsukien comme si sa vie en dépendait (je confirme : elle en dépendait). Dis viril, et je hurle de rire !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	21. Chapter 23

_Merci à Nyarla, Anthales, petitepatatepoilue, floflo, Nana, dgreyman, Midori kun, pauline, raph-chan, Akitosensei, MissHocolat, mwa et remwa (une nouvelle !), Sukoshi-Ambre, loveitachi (t'as pas HONTE de dire des méchancetés dans le dos des gens ??!!! Tobi entre en déprime jusqu'à Noël, là !! il a le droit de partir en quenouille comme tout le monde... héhéhé) pour leur(s) rewiew(s) !!!_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, une nouvelle fois, mais (comme l'a supposé dgreyman) j'ai été l'innocente victime de menaces et de pressions pour calomnies (ooh, c'est bon, on a plus le droit de délirer, maintenant ??!). C'est une blague, j'ai été victime de que dalle._

_Et puis bonne lecture... Gros délires en perspective, me semble-t-il._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rapidos, parce que j'ai l'impression que deux ou dix d'entre vous n'ont pas suivi le dernier chapitre : Thania est fatiguée d'être entourée de psycopathes sexy, et a décidé de se faire la malle (j'adore cette expression XD) pour une nuit, dans le désert voisin (elle est sortie par la fenêtre de la cuisine que nos tueurs ont oublié de réparer...), bon la France s'est faite rétamer, mais ça, hein... Évidemment, j'ai omis le passage où Deidara râlait parce que Thania avait aussi emporté le sachet de cacahouètes (donc Kisame a promis de lui offrir des cacahouètes pour son anniversaire, et de se taire parce qu'on regarde _Les dents de la Mer_ et qu'il souhaite avoir l'adresse de ce Spielberg qui se prend pour un spécialiste alors qu'il n'y connaît rien du tout !). Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Tobi est en train d'échanger des mandales avec Kisame, Sasori et Hidan, ça, c'est bon... Où est-ce qu'ils sont les deux... ? Ah, okay, deux cents mètres au-dessus.

- Vole moins vite, Blonde Plat' ! hurla l'adolescente.

La chouette blanche prenait de plus en plus d'altitude, et ce à 160 degrés. Au bout de trente secondes de ce train d'enfer, Deidara stoppa son véhicule en double file avec un nuage.

- On est assez haut, Pein-sempei ? fit-il en se tournant vers une silhouette qui se tenait bien droit sur la queue de l'oiseau.

- Ah, non ! Pas lui ! se plaignit Thania. Ça servait strictement à rien de sauver ma peau si c'était pour faire une pyjama-party avec un malade !

- Sauf s'il en offre davantage, kuneko, yeah ? se moqua le blond alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

- À propos de pyjama, Deidara, grogna Pein, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je vous ai trouvés tout les cinq dans la chambre de Thania à moitié saouls et habillés aussi ridiculement ? Y avait-il une mission particulière qui nécessitait cet accoutrement, ou bien vous êtes-vous décidés à détruire l'organisation ,

La jeune fille sentit de la gène de la part de Deidara qui baissa le nez piteusement.

- Mon client a-t-il le droit au super moit'-moit' ? s'esclaffa Thania.

Il y eut un blanc assez embarassant, et la jeune fille arrêta de rire, essuyant une larme. Elle avait mis deux bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte que sa blague était tombée à plat, de haut, mais alors de _très très_ haut. Pein se râcla la gorge :

- Bref, disons que nous allons vite oublier cette intervention qui manquait quelque peu de pertinence, et nous règlerons cette affaire plus tard, Deidara. Redescends-nous au sol, dépêche-toi.

La descente fut très progressive, de l'avis de Thania. Pour meubler la non-conversation (voir le principe du non-anniversaire dans _Alice au pays des Merveilles_), elle choisit de s'intéresser à Pein.

- Alors, Monsieur Pein, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de faire connaissance, pas vrai ? Et si vous me donniez votre petit nom pour commencer ?

- Écrase, baita.

- Décidemment, vous vous êtes donné le mot, hein ? se fâcha Thania. Vous, Itachi... enfin, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, vu le nombre de piercing que vous vous êtes collés sur le pif... Il devait y avoir une aiguille mal désinfectée, et puis hop. L'infection a dû démarrer près du cerveau, vu votre problème a...

- Mais de quoi elle parle ?! Tu veux vraiment que je te passe par dessus-bord ? Méfie-toi, j'en suis capable.

- Oui, ben quand on n'assume pas son prénom, on ne dit rien... commença la jeune fille en regardant avec admiration ses ongles (lol).

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Hime, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Deidara entre ses dents, ne le provoque pas, hmm ! Ce que je t'ai dit pour Itachi est valable pour tout le monde dans le QG !

Ne prêtant pas attention au conseil de l'Akatsukien, Thania tourna ostensiblement le dos au rouquin.

- Bon, d'accord, _Nagato_, ça faisait un peu pitié, mais si vous aviez percé dans la pâtisserie plutôt que dans le crime, je suis sûre que votre commerce aurait marché du tonnerre !

Elle se mit à faire parler ses mains l'une à l'autre (mais si : le pouce, c'est le bas de la bouche et les autres doigts forment le dessus !), prenant tour à tour la voix d'un petit garçon qui zézaye et celle d'une maman (question pour un champion : la droite, c'était la maman ou le garçon ? Comment ça, ma gueule ?!).

_- "Maman, maman ! Z'ai fait tout mes devoirs ! Ze peux aller ssez Nagato pour manzer un gâteau, ss'il-te-plaît ?"--"Bien sûr, mon chéri ! Mais ne gaspille pas tout ton argent, et parle lentement au monsieur qui vend les gâteaux !"--"Mais pouquoi moman ?"--"Parce qu'il est un peu waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"_

- Thania, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi la maman fait "waaaaaa", à la fin, je n'ai pas très bien compris... Pein, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurla le jeune blond.

- Écoute, ça me défoule, et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aurais pas agi exactement de la même manière.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, non, la maman n'a pas vu une araignée plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle, mais Thania avait été poussée dans le vide par un Pein très irrité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maitenant ? demanda Deidara en prenant un virage très serré.

- Oh, ne te plains pas, grogna le Leader, tout se termine toujours bien dans les fanfics de Season, alors tout le monde sait que tu vas rattraper cette garce au dernier moment, c'est cousu de fil blanc.

- Pfff, rabat-joie ! J'en connais un autre qui va ripper dans les escaliers de l'Akatsuki sur sa tunique, moi... Ah, tiens ? Pein viens de glisser de la chouette, comme c'est étrange ! Tout fout le camp dans cette histoire... Ne sachant plus qui sauver, Deidara songea que mieux valait obéir au dernières volontés de son Leader (comme c'est gentil, merci Deidara !). Pour une fois que Pein avait raison... le pauvre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_désolée... "_


	22. Chapter 24

_First : merci à dgreyman, Akitosensei (je n'ai pas réussi à aller sur ton blog !!! tu pourrais me renvoyer l'adresse stp ?), loveitachi, Midori kun, Nana, et Anthales._

_Je commence plus vite que d'habitude, ça fait du bien ! XD_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avant de beginner, j'aimerais mettre au point deux ou trois petites précisions...

Hem, hem ! Je ne sais strictement pas si notre ami Pein croit en la réincarnation, je suppose qu'il faudrait lui adresser un courrier recommandé (ça risque de ne pas _spécialement_ plaire à Zetsu si vous prenez du papier produit par la forêt Amazonienne, vu que c'est anti-écologique vu que ça favorise la déforestation... quoi ?! J'ai bien le droit de pousser un petit coup de gueule de temps en temps ?! Non ?) pour s'en informer.

Passons maintenant à notre section « People », suivant des questions d'Anthales :

OUI ! La boutique Nagato ouvrira après la chute de l'Akatsuki, cela va sans dire...

NON ! La rumeur d'une fortune présumée a été démentie par le colocataire de notre papy-gâteau en herbe : Kisame Hoshigaki. On vous laisse imaginer pourquoi...

NON ! Thania ne trouvera jamais la raison du cri surpuissant de la maman. On ne peut pas tout avoir : des colonies de vacances avec des beaux gosses et l'intelligence, que voulez-vous...

OUI ! La maman emmenera ses enfants dans la pâtisserie, personne n'échappe au pouvoir de persuasion de Nagato... héhéhé (bon, c'est pas très crédible vu la réponse 2, mais je voulais faire comme dans les vrais magazines People...).

Vous permettez que je reprenne le cours de cette histoire (quelle honte, ça ne devrait même pas s'appeler une histoire...) ? Non ? La petite croix en haut à droite est faite pour toi ! Clique dessus et tes rêves se réaliseront !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce fut _in extremis._

Évidemment, après avoir mûri cette réflexion, Deidara choisit de sauver Thania (je l'ai payé, pour qu'il le fasse parce que sinon, je ne pouvais pas continuer à délirer dans mon coin... Combien ? Ah, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma fortune étalée au grand jour, enfin ! Bande de curieux...).

- Merci, la Blonde, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser tomber !

Deidara émit un grognement aussi engageant que moi la veille de la rentrée... Thania était trempée comme une soupe. En effet, hors du périmètre de ''sécurité'', si j'ose dire, de la chouette volante, il faisait particulièrement froid et humide, et la jeune fille venait de traverser deux cents mètres d'humidité et de gel. L'Akatsukien manoeuvra l'oiseau pour planer au-dessus de l'ancien champ de bataille. Le dénommé Tobi s'était visiblement calmé, et Kisame semblait lui passer un savon. Deidara se posa à quelque distance du petit groupe, pour éviter des débordements.

- Tu as besoin d'une douche froide pour te maîtriser ou tu y arrives sans nous, hmm ? interrogea-t-il avec une hargne peu commune.

- C'est bon, Deidara, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour lui faire la morale, le coupa Kisame, rentre, Tobi, tu règleras ça avec le Leader.

Tobi poussa un soupir d'ennui, puis tourna le trou qu'il avait dans son masque vers l'adolescente, avant de partir.

- Tu es incapable de te retenir de faire une connerie-minute ? lança Hidan en faisant tournoyer sa faux pour la énième fois.

Il bondit lestement aux côtés des autres, et se désintéressa totalement du regard furibond de Thania.

- Sasori a eu un problème, annonça-t-il à Deidara, Zetsu est venu le chercher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'informa la jeune fille.

- Toi, tu peux être fière de ta bêtise, hein ! s'exclama Hidan en brandissant le poing en direction de l'adolescente.

- Ça va, dis ! s'énerva cette dernière. Tu n'allais quand même pas lui passer la bague au doigt, à Sasori !

Au moment où quelque chose allait compromettre la carrière de Thania, une silhouette tomba du ciel, aussi doucement qu'une feuille morte, devant les quatre personnes.

_- It's raining, men_... chantonna la jeune fille dans sa barbe._ Halleluyah, it's raining men ! A-am_...

- Si tu ajoutes une seule syllabe, je te tue. Merci beaucoup, Deidara, de m'avoir aidé à m'en sortir.

- Je savais parfaitement que tu te sauverais la vie tout seul, sempei. Tu es assez puissant pour cela.

Pein fit la moue de quelqu'un à qui on a fait un compliment et à qui ça à fait plaisir mais qui ne veut pas montrer que ça lui fait plaisir (si quelqu'un trouve cela stupide, qu'il vérifie d'abord dans son passé... hem...).

- Ce soir, vingt heures pile. Transmettez à Itachi.

Il disparut aussi sec, laissant les autres comme deux ronds de flan (toujours rien compris à cette expression...). Après quelques instants d'attente parfaitement inutiles, les trois Akatsukiens décidèrent de plier bagages et de rentrer au QG. Personne ne comprenait réellement ce que signifiaient les évènements passés. Durant les cents premiers mètres, aucune parole ne fut échangée, chacun semblait ruminer ses pensées. Kisame parut se remémorer quelque chose :

- Oh ! Thanie ! J'y pense ! Et notre pari dans tout ça ?

- Bubulle, pitié, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu _nous _as très bien vus, dans la salle de bains ! Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres qui fixaient intensément leurs orteils, comme si ça aurait pu leur faire danser la salsa. Pas la peine de faire votre petite mine innocente, on dirait des gamins pris en faute...

- Je trouve ça passablement écoeurant... grimaça Hidan. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'Itachi ait tout oublié, Baita, ou tu peux dire adieu à tout ce qui t'est cher !

Une vilaine mimique se peignit sur les traits du sale type tandis que Thania perdait peu à peu ses couleurs.

- Je n'ose imaginer, alors, rétorqua la jeune fille, quel sort il réserve à des témoins oculaires ! Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un aille lui révéler qu'_on_ nous a vu...

Immédiatement, les trois compagnons cessèrent de marcher et entourèrent l'adolescente, paniqués :

- Thania, c'était une blague ! intervint Hidan. Il avait bu trop de sake, il aura tout oublié !

- Tiens, c'est marrant, mais tout d'un coup c'est "Thania" et plus "Baita"... ? Comme c'est étrange Hidan-_chan._

Le rire qui s'ensuivit provoqua de l'épilepsie à Hidan, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il se retourna vers Deidara, qui haussa les épaules :

- Elle apprend vite, je ne lui ai jamais traduit que "kusojiji", hmm !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en rentrant ? interrogea Thania, pleine d'entrain. J'aurais bien envie de...

- Kuneko, s'il te plait... gémit Kisame. Il est deux heures du matin.

- Mais enfin, je...

- Tu te tais, point final ! cria brusquement Hidan.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Personne n'avait osé répliquer quoi que ce soit à l'invective du faucheur. Thania fit une petite moue méprisante :

- Pff, non mais quels ringards. Ça se couche à sept heures moins vingt pour être bien sage et ne pas déplaire à monsieur Pein, et puis ça passe son temps à tuer du monde.

- Baita, répète un peu plus fort ! ordonna Hidan en tirant machinalement sa faux.

- Euh... se précipita la jeune fille. J'étais en train de me dire que personne ne pourrait jamais vous insulter de "_fashion victim_" !

- Deidara, tu me traduis ce mot et vite avant que je ne m'énerver.

- Yeah, tu me parles autrement, déjà, et deuxièmement, on peut proposer comme synonyme un peu plus précis...

- ..."pouffiasse" ou "pétasse", suggéra Thania, qui fut manquée de peu par trois lames. Hey ! Mais tu as failli me tuer, là !

- On se calme ! gronda Kisame en dégainant Samehada. Ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Les deux belligérants cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle puèrile.

- Pour changer de sujet, commença Deidara, c'était quoi, le deal entre toi et la petite, Kisame ?

Thania rougit et Kisame la regarda de toute sa hauteur de squale.

- Huhu... rit-il. C'était son idée... elle m'a dit que celui dont l'équipe perdrait devrait... comment ? Comment tu m'as dit ça, suki na ? C'était rigolo, la manière qu'elle a eu de dire ça, glissa-t-il à ses compères.

- ... rouler une pelle, avoua Thania presque à contrecoeur.

- Mattaku bakarashii... c'est complétement débile ! ricana Hidan, qui semblait pourtant assez emballé (pas de jeu de mots, c'est sorti tout seul..).

- Tu es complètement... complètement... souffla Deidara qui avait perdu sa langue (je vous promet qu'il n'y a pas NON PLUS de jeu de mot, c'est ultra-involontaire !). Kishigaï ! Tu es dangereuse, en fait, comme fille, yeah !

- C'est bon, la Blonde, tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de tes sels ?

- Mais il me semble que c'était plutôt Itachi qui t'embrassait, insinua Hidan, et le pari, en réalité, c'était l'inverse, pas vrai ?

- Non, mais ! cracha Thania. Regardez-moi ce vieux... Blondinette, comment dit-on pervers ?

- J'en ai assez que tu plaisantes sur ma sexualité, kokoro...

- D'accord, d'accord ma vieille, pleure pas. Allez, comment tu dirais pervers ?

- Obsédé ? Moi, je dis "yarashii".

- Hidan, j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que tu es un yara...

- Je te déconseille de finir, menaça le faucheur.

Thania partit à toute allure vers le QG. Arrivée à quelques dizaines de mètres, elle se retourna, courant toujours, et plaça ses mains des deux côtés de sa bouche, en porte-voix.

- Hidan ! C'est MOI qui ai embrassé Itachi ! Espèce de YA-RA-SHI-I !

Tandis que le concerné, furieux, se ruait derrière l'insulteuse, Deidara, qui avait une mimique dégoûtée peinte sur le visage, demanda à l'homme-requin :

- Attends voir... Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si la France avait gagné ?!


	23. Chapter 25

_Oulàlà... Mes chéries, ça à l'air d'être à la mode la Mary-Sue ! Je sature, là (XD et c'est moi qui dit ça !!!)._

_Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait deux semaines que je crêve d'envie de faire une Mary-Sue, la meilleure de tout personne ne pourra rivaliser avec mon Marysuisme !_ _Je ne sais même pas si je vais terminer celle-là... Mais j'ai encore deux ou trois conneries pour vous bourrer le crâne, héhéhé. Et j'ai deux ou trois vengeances à faire... (rehéhéhé). Promis, si je la termine pas, je vous offre quand même le dernier chapitre : je sais déjà qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir dedans... _

_On recommence pour les remerciements, on m'a appris la politesse._

_J'en ai retenu deux ou trois rudiments..._

_Merci à : Akitosensei (comment veux-tu que Deidara ne disjoncte pas avec Tobi ?!), Nana, Nyarla, loveitachi Midori kun, Sara, MissHocolat, et ma Raph-chan._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oui, que se serait-il passé si la France avait gagné ? Et bien le cours de ma fanfic en aurait été bouleversée, sachant que j'étais au courant des termes du pari et que (en revanche), il était impossible que je sois au courant des scores de cette demi-finale (vu que j'ai écrit le chapitre quelques heures avant cette dernière). Avec des si, mesdames et messieurs, on referait le monde.

- Kisame, personne ne sut pourquoi, tint à gifler Deidara qui alla valdinguer dans le sable du désert.

Pendant ce temps, Thania prenait rendez-vous avec le directeur de la morgue, le plus urgemment possible, s'il vous plaît. Non, je plaisante, elle s'en est tirée avec le poignet, tordu par un Hidan passablement agacé qui désirait entendre la jeune fille dire qu'il n'était pas un _yarashii_. C'est en pleurant comme une gamine et en agitant misérablement le pauvre petit poignet qu'elle se rua derrière la large stature de l'homme-poisson. Hidan, comme à son habitude, lustrait la lame supérieur de sa faux d'un air distrait et était totalement désintéressé de l'adolescente qui gémissait de douleur. Kisame dut faire la morale aux deux bélligérants, tandis que Deidara soupirait qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants (ce à quoi répondit le squale qu'ils s'étaient en tout cas comportés comme tels). Brrrref. Bonjour le niveau des personnages, quoi. Kisame, à son tour énervé d'entendre Thania se plaindre comme un crocodile, se tourna vers elle en grondant :

- ... et toi, cesse un peu de geindre comme cela, c'est insupportable ! Tu n'as strictement rien ! Attends, fais voir...

Après quelques secondes d'observation, Kisame fronça les sourcils, tenant le bras gauche inerte de la jeune fille dans sa main. Le poignet de l'adolescente formait un angle bizarre.

- Hidan ! se récria l'homme-poisson. Tu lui as tordu la main ! Hakyooshita ! Regarde-moi ce travail !

- Oh, ça va, elle a le temps de s'en remettre ! Personne n'a engueulé Itachi quand il lui a cramé les cheveux ! soupira l'Akatsukien.

- Teme ! cracha Deidara. Tu ne connais pas ta force, et elle est faible comme un asticot, yeah !

- Je trouve la comparaison très bien choisie ! approuva Hidan.

- Tu m'as éclaté le bras, espèce de dingue ! rétorqua Thania, dont les larmes de douleur inondaient les joues bien malgré elle.

- C'était le but, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? la nargua le faucheur en faisant tournoyer son arme.

- Arrête, Hidan, tu te comportes pire qu'elle, fit Kisame, et elle est sérieuseument blessée. Tu lui as peut-être coupé une veine, ou, plus grave, une artère...

- Merci de me rassurer, Bubulle, c'est très agréable.

- Thanie, je n'essaye pas de t'affoler, mais là, ton sang à l'air d'être bloqué. Si on ne fait rien, il va coaguler dans ta main, elle va norcir, s'infecter, puis durcir, pour finir par tomber.

Au vu de la figure de la pauvre adolescente, Hidan éclata d'un rire sinistre, mais retentissant.

- Connard !

Malheureusement pour Hidan, il avait sous-estimé (un tout petit peu, je vous rassure, mais ça a suffit !) la réaction de Thania et, pour rire, avait basculé la tête en arrière (waah, comme un vrai méchant). Ce fut une erreur, et il le sentit bien lorsque la paume valide de la jeune fille vint heurter sa joue gauche, de manière tout de même à brouiller sa vue pendant deux ou trois secondes...

Ce qui a suivi a pour nom : réaction en chaine. Elle se produit dans un réacteur nuclaire, pour vous donner un exemple général. Effectivement : un atome d'uranium, en éclatant, va projeter ses "éclats" sur les autres atomes d'uranium environnants, qui vont aussi éclater et projeter leurs... Grosso-modo, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Thania a explosé (d'exaspération), et a projeté sa main dans Hidan qui a éclaté à son tour, entretemps, l'atome Kisame s'est glissé entre l'atome Thania et l'atome Hidan, a éclaté à son tour. Enfin, l'atome Deidara a éclaté et fait exploser ce qui restait des autres atomes.

Bon, okay, j'exagère, notre blond national n'a pas tout rasé, mais a (pour faire court, une fois n'est pas coutume) ''éloigné" nos atomes, vu l'explosion que Hidan allait occasionner.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, Thania (qui est quelqu'un de normal, pour changer) est tombée dans les pommes (bon : indulgence, mesdames et messieurs, tenir debout après un katon à un mètre, je vous demande d'essayer avant de critiquer, merci bien, et ne faites pas les malins en me prenant pour exemple, c'est trop facile. Note pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : MOI je résiste à n'importe quel type d'explosion).

- Vous êtes chiants ! se fâcha Deidara. Maitrisez-vous ! Koso !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Thania se trouvait dans sa chambre, tout avait été rangé depuis le machte de rugby. Une nouvelle lampe à bulles avait remplacé celle cassée par la jeune fille. Un papier arraché à la page d'un petit calepin y était schotché.

"_Tu seras bien aimable de te dépêcher de venir dans la cuisine pour nous servir le petit déjeuner. Si à neuf heures tu ne t'es pas pointée, j'estimerai que tu t'es défilée et que j'ai remporté le pari._

_Haineusement, Uchiha I._

_PS : Il est sept heures, je t'ai laissé deux heures._"

- Oh, non ! gémit la jeune fille. La crevure ! Aïe !

Elle s'était trop appuyée sur son bras gauche, enveloppé dans des bandages bordeaux.

- Attends, là, il est quelle heure, précisément ? Et zut !

Il était neuf heures... moins trois.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler sa tunique akatsukienne sur son pyjama, elle bondit à bas du lit et fonça vers la cuisine.

- Hey ! marmonna-t-elle. Non mais qui est-ce qui m'a mise en pyjama ?!

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'essayer de résoudre (j'ai failli écrire ''résolure'' à la place de ''résoudre'', oy oy oy X$) cette épineuse question, et entra dans la salle de la cuisine. Un "Ah !" satisfait l'accueillit. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, et Tobi attendaient, leurs bols vides.

- Itachi, elle a réussi, ne dit pas le contraire ! s'exclama Deidara d'un ton enjoué.

- Mouais... grogna le brun d'un ton peu convaincu et frustré.

Il attendait, dos au mur, et avait visiblement jeté des coups d'oeil avides à l'horloge murale, sans discontinuer.

- Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? s'interrogea la jeune fille, ignorant Itachi qui se déplaçait lentement pour aller s'asseoir autour de la table de bois.

- Ils m'ont attendu.

Thania fit une grimace méprisante, évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Elle sortit les aliments les uns après les autres, tournant le dos aux affamés. Un silence pesant provoquait une terrible gène. La jeune fille sentait le moindre de leurs regards. De plus, elle avait parfaitement reconnu le masque en spirale de celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner la veille. Comment l'avait-on appelé, déjà ? Tobi ? La tension monta en flèche au moment ou elle arriva près de la table, portant d'une seule main le plateau couvert de nourriture plus ou moins diététique... plus ou moins adaptée à un petit déjeuner normal... Qui a décrété qu'un reste de ramens sauce poisson ne faisait pas partie d'un repas du matin équilibré ? Tout aurait pu excellemment bien se dérouler, si Thania avait eu deux bras valides. Tandis que Kisame, Deidara et Hidan se retenaient de rire (Tobi, allez savoir, quand il ne parle pas, ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, et pour Itachi, j'en ai un peu marre de décrire l'espèce de sourire froid, machiavélico-sadique qui ornait son visage impassible ainsi que son regard qui valait tous les shurikens de la planète, sans oublier ces doigts aux ongles violets qui tapotaient par intermittence sur la laque de la table, ces serres implacables qui... bref, vous m'aurez comprise : stop à la description abusive !).

- Tu devrais apprendre à porter un plateau Bai... Thania ! se rattrapa Itachi d'extrême justesse.

La jeune fille avait renversé le quart du contenu de chaque récipient, et une mare peu râgoutante en avait résulté.

- Et puis, tu as vu comment tu t'es habillée ? C'est tout simplement ridicule !

Thania jeta... pardon ! ... répartit la nourriture dans les bols et les assiettes de chacun.

- Je crois que ça te rendra service, Thania-chan, continua Itachi toujours aussi glacial, si je précise que tu devrais te laver les cheveux avec un surdégraissant, la prochaine fois.

- Itachi-chéri, si tu continues à me taquiner de la sorte, je...

- Tu _quoi_ ? menaçal'Akatsukien. Exprime ta pensée.

- Oh, rien, tu verras bien, sourit la jeune fille en déposant tellement maladroitement un mélange ramen/chocolat chaud dans le récipient que ne lui tendait pas Itachi que le jeune homme se trouva arrosé d'un jus à l'odeur pour le moins étrange.

- Mais c'est que tu me fais peur, _suki na_ ! appuya narquoisement l'Akatsukien. Pour la peine, je vais te rendre un petit service : n'oublie plus jamais de te brosser les dents le matin au saut du lit.

Les pommettes de Thania virèrent au rouge brique. Comme pour un machte de tennis, les spectateurs tournaient la tête pour suivre la balle. Dans le camp de la jeune fille, ils trouvaient qu'elle mettait pas mal de temps à revenir. L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration, et remarqua l'immense rictus qui défigurait le visage de Hidan.

Elle alla porter le plateau dans un des quatre lavabos qui bordaient le mur, et nettoya méticuleusement chacun des plats utilisés. Tout le monde crut que la balle s'était prise dans les filets en essayant de revenir comme un boulet de canon.

Si ce fut le cas, cette petite balle fut renvoyée si fortement qu'elle déchira les filets pour partir assommer le joueur adverse.

- J'avais juste une faveur, Itachi adoré, à te demander, dans le cadre de notre pari...

Chacun laissa sa cuillère en suspens.

- Pour l'animation de ce midi, j'avais pensé à un strip-tease... Un duo, bien sûr ! Je sais ce que c'est, le trac. Je te conseille, pour ne pas t'ordonner, de prendre Hidan.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_À la base, j'étais censée écrire ça la semaine prochaine, mais je le fais aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner mon (im)pardonnable retard. Merci qui ?_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Mais si, ma jolie... Tu dois le faire !

- Il va me tuer, crétin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

- Tu te défiles ?

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de ne pas voir ton sex-duo avec l'autre malade !

- Justement, c'est ça le principe, se moqua Itachi, te faire tuer avant ce midi.

- Allez, si je retire Hidan du pari, tu retires...

- Je ne retire rien du tout. Tu le fais ou tu deviens mon esclave jusqu'à ta mort.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers sadique, tu le sais, ça ! s'exclama Thania.

Itachi avait très mal digéré l'organisation du repas de midi. Sur un coup de sang (qui n'en était pas un, j'essaye de l'excuser, mais je ne devrais pas) il avait aimablement ordo-suggéré à la jeune fille d'aller écraser un saladier entier de mousse au chocolat (XD, vous me croyez si je vous dis que c'est une idée de ma mère ?) que Thania avait fait acheter à l'Akatsukien sur le crâne à Pein.

- Tu ne veux pas me couvrir, au cas ou il prendrait mal ta blague, mon lapinou ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dit "mon lapinou", oui, ricana Hidan.

- Pfff, de toutes les manières, si je ne l'avais pas dit, tu aurais trouvé une autre excuse.

- Exact.

- Tu filmes, Deidara ? se gaussa Kisame.

- Franchement les gars, je trouve que vous exagérez yeah, la pauvre, plaignit faussement le blond en tenant le portable de son amie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux alentours de la porte du Leader, entourée d'ombre, le silence se fit et Itachi enfonça le saladier de mousse au chocolat entre les bras de la jeune fille...


	24. Chapter 252

_1st : Merci à Nyarla, kakashigirl60, Nana, loveitachi, pauline, akitosensei, MissHocolat, Midori kun, et Anthales pour leur(s) rewiew(s), ça m'a fait trrrrès plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui suivent, on me l'aurait dit, j'aurais éclaté de rire (d'ailleurs, j'en rigole encore tellement je trouve ça dingue) !!! (si par malheur j'ai oublié ou j'oublierai de vous remercier pour n'importe quelle rewiew, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !_

_2nd : Et en avant-première... le chapitre n°24 d'une fic qui aurait dû (définitivement) rester au fond de mon cerveau..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Allez, les gars, s'il vous plaît, on en reste là ? proposa aimablement Thania.

- Non ! lui répétèrent les quatre garçons tandis qu'Itachi fourrait un énorme saladier entre les bras de la jeune fille.

Saladier qui, je précise au passage, était rempli à ras bord d'une mousse onctueuse et sucrée de chocolat noir.

- C'est du gâchis, franchement ! Une bonne mousse comme ça...

La jeune fille effleura la surface du chocolat pour en imprégner son index, puis lécha la pellicule de délicieuse mousse qui s'y était collée. Hidan lui donna une tape sur la main :

- Je veux bien que tu fasses une farce à notre Leader, mais pas que tu l'empoissonnes !

- Itachi ! se souvint alors Thania. Tu as perdu !

Un grand silence se posa et chaque Akatsukien se tourna vers le jeune brun, dont le visage était toujours autant inexpressif.

- Ah, oui ? fit ce dernier. Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

- Tu me proposes un deal mortel, et c'était prohibé par notre règlement ! crut triompher l'adolescente.

Un machiavélique (hin hin hin, j'adore ce mot !) sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Il croisa les bras avant de s'adosser au mur.

- Tu fais erreur, ma chère petite Thania. C'est moi qui ait gagné... ! Et oui, se moqua-t-il en voyant le regard éberlué qu'avait sa pseudo-adversaire, il y a à peine une heure, tu m'as ordonné de faire quelque chose de sexuel, et c'était tout aussi interdit par ce règlement que tu chéris tant ! Donc, soit je fais l'impasse sur ce que tu as dit en échange d'un défi interdit... soit...

- Soit... ? interrogea Thania en serrant les dents à l'avance.

- Soit j'ai gagné notre pari, je te considère donc comme mon esclave et tu vas quand même planter le visage du Leader dans cette masse écœurante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Ndla : Je m'en fous si vous n'avez pas compris. Désolée mais souvent, les hommes s'expriment dans un langage étrange..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Écœurante ?! s'insurgea la jeune fille. As-tu déjà au moins goûté au chocolat une fois dans ta vie ?

- Non, et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Inculte, va ! De toutes les manières, quand _tu _seras _mon_ esclave, je te ferais étouffer sous des monceaux, des litres, des quinteaux de chocolat quel que soit sa couleur, sa religion ou son origine !

- Je dois en conclure, d'après ce discours à la signification évasive, que tu acceptes le pari interdit contre un autre pari interdit ? sourit à moitié Itachi.

- Un peu, que j'accepte ! Par contre, ne me retenez pas quand il faudra que je courre !

- Compte sur nous ! On te couvrira, même ! l'assura Kisame.

Je vous remets dans le contexte : les Akatsukiens "_malgré leur air bonhomme_" sont des tueurs, et si Thania se fait dézinguer par Pein, ça sera son problème, pas le leur ! Donc, c'est normal si aucun d'entre eux ne se propose pour dissuader les deux idiots de parieurs d'annuler respectivement leur pari.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Euh... je peux savoir _qui _se permet de troubler la mise en place d'un meutre implacable et machiavélique ?

- Ah, Sasori, tu t'es réveillé ?

Ah, Sasori, tu veux tout flanquer à l'eau, si j'ai bien compris ? Rabat-joie. De toutes les manières, j'en étais sûre, ce petit rouquin aux airs de sainte-nitouche, il veut toujours niquer ma fanfic. Je crois que je vais porter plainte au syndicat de la fanfic s'il continue. À chaque intervention, il me pête mon ambiance, crotte (au chocolat, sous-entend) ! J'en connais un qui va finir gaarisé (ensablé, sous-entend), _moi_, et plus vite qu'il ne le pen...

- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! rit Sasori après quelques rapides explications. Mais je suis sûr que Thania va se dégonfler devant la porte de Pein. Tu ne vas même pas oser _frapper_ à la porte pour proposer une cuillère de mousse, insinua-t-il.

Mon coeur ! Viens là que je t'embrasse !

- Ouais ? Et combien tu paries ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait déjà que tu survives pour que nous puissions accomplir nos paris, Thania ? demanda le rouquin d'un ton amusé. Tu te décides ou non ?

Le petit groupe (dont certains ouvraient déjà les paris sur la manière dont Pein allait assassiner la jeune impertinente) s'arrêta au fond d'un couloir obscur, après une longue marche à travers le labyrinthe tortueux du QG. La porte semblait normale, Thania s'était davantage attendue à un trompe l'oeil, une surface blindée, une caméra-surveillance, des menaces de mort, un secteur un poil plus piégé. Bref, elle avait trop regardé N.C.I.S. Enquêtes Spéciales... Elle se retourna, et vit cinq sourires avides ricocher contre les murs.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta dégonflée ! ricana Kisame.

- Toi, retourne dans ton bocal à cornichons !

- Thania, avant que tu ne meures, dis-moi rapidement où est-ce que tu a appris des réparties aussi juteuses, parce que j'aimerais bien...

- Toi, tu prépares un strip-tease en béton armé, et si tu continues, tu le fais tout seul ! chuchota furieusement Thania alors que son poing allait heurter la porte. Franchement, reculez, parce que je n'ai pas de sortie de secours vu comment il est petit le couloir !

Ces paroles n'eurent d'autre effet que de se faire resserer les Akatsukiens entre eux.

- Dépêche-toi, kokoro ! On ne va pas y passer la journée.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'agitant en une muette prière (ce qui étonna Hidan en bien) et leva lentement le bras à quelques centimètres de la porte. Trois, deux, un, les coups qu'elle frappa contre la cloison résonnèrent longuement. Il sembla que même les Akatsukiens (dont deux avaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau), impressionnés, retenaient leur souffle. Ils commencèrent à prendre du recul par rapport à la situation (vous interprétez ça comme vous le désirez...).

Au bout d'une longue minute d'attente angoissante, on entendit une simple clef tourner dans le verrou de la porte, et la poignée s'abaisser. Thania se mit en joue, prête à faire feu, et... dut se retenir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une femme qui était venu lui ouvrir.

- Ouah ! Le scoop ! Eh, les gars ! Votre Leader ne se gène pas, hein ?

Elle se retourna, pour constater que ses compères se trouvaient dix mètres plus loin, près à courir

- Non mais, quelle bande de froussards ! pesta la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea la femme qui était venu pour l'accueillir.

Elle portait une fleur dans ses cheveux aux reflets prune détachés, et portait elle aussi le kimono de l'Akatsuki. Pein arriva juste derrière, fronça les sourcils, ce qui mit en mouvement ses innombrables piercings.

- Konan, qui est-ce... ? Oh ! Toi ! s'insurgea le rouquin. Va-t'en avant que je ne t'arrache les tripes !

- Pein-kun, s'il te plaît, elle est jeune comme tout ! la défendit gentiment la dénommée Konan.

- Monsieur Pein, excusez-moi, mais vous ne pourriez pas vous avancer de quelques pas ? demanda Thania.

- Si je m'avance, tu es morte...

La femme la génait pour le lancer de chocolat, et l'adolescente la trouvait trop gentille (pour une tueuse, soit dit en passant) pour lui vouloir du tort.

- Cette enfant t'apporte de la mousse au chocolat, Pein ! Elle veut juste te faire plaisir !

Thania remarqua alors que la tunique du Leader était à moitié ouverte et à l'envers : les coutures étaient apparentes, ainsi que l'étiquette (made in Taïwan, désolée de briser un second mythe). Elle eut brêvement l'idée de le lui faire aimablement remarquer, mais songea que cela n'aurait pas été très poli vis à vis de la femme à la rose. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre élément qui faisait qu'elle n'a pas partagé ses réflexions à haute voix, bande de médisantes !

- Toi, tu es finie, grogna Pein à l'adresse de la jeune fille de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Il s'avança, sans remarquer le groupe d'Akatsukiens qui attendaient derrière (mais quinze mètres plus loin, en fait... Bon, d'accord, pour Deidara, c'était quatorze). Thania prit son élan, se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à battre en retraite, telle une lionne qui s'apprête à s'attaquer à un buffle mâle de trois cent kilos de plus qu'elle.

Et la mousse vola un peu partout dans les airs. Le jeune fille était tellement choquée de son propre geste et de la force qu'elle avait employée (le front de Pein avait félé le fond du saladier en plastique) qu'elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre immédiatement la fuite. Le récipient s'écrasa au sol, tandis que le Leader tremblait de fureur. Il était recouvert de chocolat de la pointe des cheveux et d'énormes tâches brunes maculaient son torse à découvert.

- Ne cours pas, ça ne sert à rien ! dit-il d'une manière très sobre.

Soudain, le salut vint quand on ne l'attendait plus.

- Kuneko... Tu sais quel est mon rêve le plus fou ? J'ai _toujours_ voulu savoir si tu avais un goût _chocolaté_, sussura Konan en s'aggrippant littéralement à son (tendre) ami, passant son auriculaire sur la nappe de chocolat qui recouvrait le thorax de Nagato pour se le glisser dans la bouche.

- Je... je... se troubla le Leader en tentant de masquer un demi-sourire et en caressant Konan (du regard, (soi-disant) sous-entendu...).

Il remarqua soudain deux prunelles qui le fixaient, hébétées. Il se troubla pendant quelques secondes, ne pouvant se détacher de l'étreinte possessive de l'Akatsukienne, puis finit par agiter une main agacée en direction du couloir.

- Vire, toi... T'as d'la chance...

Il ne put pas en ajouter danvantage : une Konan sulfureuse l'entraînait dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière eux. Thania entendit Pein glousser, ce qui la tua plus que tout.

La jeune fille progressa lentement à travers le couloir désormais désert. Tournant au virage, elle tomba nez à nez avec cinq psycopathes, tous bouche bée.

- Itachi, annonça Deidara, ce midi, tu perds ton honneur.

- Rien à faire, baka ! se fâcha Hidan en direction de Thania. Je ne le fais pas avec lui !

- J'y pense, très cher Itachi... glissa l'adolescente d'un ton moqueur. Il faudra que tu trouves, bien entendu, une musique _appropriée..._

- Ça, ma petite, tu peux toujours...

- D'accord, je chercherais pour toi, _kokoro_ ! rétorqua Thania en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre. À ce midi !

- Je répète, se gaussa Kisame, elle apprend vite !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Pour la musique... ??? J'ai bien une idée : sur allez taper "You can leave your hat on" ou "Sex Bomb"... pour vous donner une minuscule idée du drame psychologique qui se trame pour notre méchant préféré._

_Pour le coup de "Deidara, c'était quatorze", il m'avait payé._


	25. Chapter 26

_Re !!_

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier (chaleureusement, cela va sans dire...) Midorikun, Sscomplexe, dgreyman, pauline, Nyarla (j'ai pas trouvé Déshabillez-moi !!!!!) & Akitosensei !_

_Merci de tenir le coup._

_Euh... je tiens à remercier de façon anonyme une « contribuatrice » qui m'a généreusement suggéré une chanson pour le strip-tease. Anonymement, parce qu'il y aurait eu trop de pressions après... Encore désolée pour les « Kisame-groupies ». Et t'en fais pas, Raph-chan, je n'ai jamais oublié cette suggestion. _

_Bon, chapitre pas particulièrement captivant... Vous serez prévenues._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Thania, Itachi est complètement désemparé et...

- Hem, s'il te plaît, Bubulle, épargne-moi cet énorme mensonge.

- Pas un seul sourire depuis une heure ! Rends-toi compte ! Tu l'as totalement...

- Allez, avoue que notre conjonctivite nationale est tout à fait incapable de détendre ses petits zygomatiques à moins de se trouver en présence d'une scène de violence particulièrement sadico-morbide. Il t'a demandé de venir me supplier à sa place ou quoi ?!

- Même s'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais _jamais_ accepté !

- Et mon cul, c'est du poulet, t'en veux une aile ?

Devant les yeux ronds de l'homme-requin, Thania songea qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop abuser des expressions familières inintelligentes, sous peine de devoir ramasser le cerveau de Kisame à la petite cuillère. Et sous peine de voir partir toutes les lectrices de ma fanfic qui ne volait déjà pas très trsè haut, merci bien.

Au moment ou l'Akatsukien, à force de suppliques incessantes (tant pour Itachi que pour le reste du QG, il faut bien l'avouer...) allait faire fléchir la jeune fille, Deidara pointa son nez dans la rainure de la porte de la chambre.

- Les gars ! C'est bon, Sasori a réussi à lui faire accepter le pari ! rit-t-il à gorge déployée.

Kisame le dévisagea comme s'il avait devant lui le pire des détritus, tandis que le blond se jetait avec force sur le matelas, faisant rebondir l'adolescente de cinquante bons centimètres. Il l'attrappa par le cou et lui frotta le sommet du crâne juste dans le but de la faire enrager. Elle se dépêtra du kimono noir et rouge, repoussa les bras de Deidara, et demanda, enthousiaste, les joues rouges et les cheveux en pétard :

- Sérieux ! Il a vraiment accepté ou tu dis ça juste pour me...

- Je te jure ! affirma avec assurance le jeune homme. Il m'a même demandé de te chercher des musiques qui iraient avec ton truc, là... C'est super, non ?

Avec un immense sourire, Thania faillit répondre que oui, que c'était le plus beau jour de toute sa vie, qu'elle allait trouver les vêtements les plus splendides, qu'elle...

Avant de se souvenir que, inforturnément, seul Walt Disney a le copiright des contes de fées

- Je vois... Il a trouvé une vengeance hors du commun... grinça-t-elle.

- En fait, il m'a suggéré de te prévenir qu'il y aurait sans nul doute des représailles, mais qu'il allait respecter les termes du contrat. Je serais toi, je me méfierais...

Et voilà le petit rouquin qui s'en mèle... Il me casse les pieds, lui. Une idée, Thania, _pliz_.

Cette dernière (tant qu'on en parle) avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait semblé réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire renoncer au pari, Thania, c'est juste que je te préviens qu'il faut que tu te méfies de lui dorénavant.

- Ça, pour changer... grogna l'intéressée.

- Évidemment, l'ignora Sasori, ne compte pas sur nous pour t'aider.

Il lança un regard appuyé à ses deux congénères. Thania le surprit un quart de demi fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'efface de son visage angélique.

- Gepetto, tu peux m'attendre là trente secondes, je vais à la cuisine te chercher quelque chose.

- Avec plaisir.

Thania sortit de la chambre, entendit le grincement du lit sur lequel s'était probablement assis le marionnettiste. Au lieu d'aller dans une soi-disant cuisine (où, d'ailleurs, elle risquait fort de croiser deux personnages peu recommendables), elle colla son oreille contre la cloison de la porte, tenant à savoir ce que les Akatsukiens pourraient bien dire en son absence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Et maintenant ? fit Deidara d'une voix douloureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend les ordres de ce soir, répondit la voix flegmatique de Sasori.

- Sasori-san ! s'exclama le blond. Je ne pensais pas que la bêtise de considérer des jouets de bois comme un art s'étendait jusque là !

- Tu prétends imaginer ce que le Leader...

- Peut-être que toi non ?!

- Itachi a accepté le pari juste parce qu'il a compris que tout serait fini ce soir. Il doit la considérer, je ne sais pas... comme un remplaçant psychologique de ce petit teigneux de Sasuke ?

- Itachi n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour son frêre, intervint l'homme-poisson d'un ton où perçait la nervosité. J'en sais quelque chose. Et puis, tout le monde le sait : il n'a pas de sentiments. C'est simple, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait accepté de passer l'éponge sur autant d'insultes de la part de Thania.

- Il prépare quelque chose de grave, à coup sûr, insinua Deidara. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais... Sasori-san.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ! s'énerva brusquement l'interpelé. Je vais y aller.

- Reste, je t'ai vu ! accusa la voix du blond en colère. Tu as cillé quand j'ai parlé de quelque chose de grave ! Tu es au courant !

- De toutes les manières, ça ne peut pas être plus grave que ce qui va se passer ce soir... souffla le rouquin.

Soudain, une voix qui se rappochait du grognement résonna dans la chambre, un nouvel arrivant était intervenu sans rentrer par la porte. Thania se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle vérifie s'il n'y avait pas une porte caché sur un mur.

- Je vous entends depuis tout à l'heure... On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? On est habitués à tuer des gens, non ?! Les faire souffrir, on est voués à ça... Je me trompe ?

- Zetsu... maugréa Deidara. Ça ne m'émeuvra absolument pas de l'égorger si on m'en donne l'ordre.

- Pareil pour moi, glissa son binôme (lol, ça me fait penser aux TP de SVT)

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles nauséabondes.

- Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, s'éleva la voix de Kisame, ça me ferait quelque chose de devoir passer Samehada en travers de la petite.

- Tu fais dans le sentimental, Kisam_a_, argua Sasori, c'est mauvais pour la santé...

- Insulte-moi encore une fois, gamin, et je t'éclate la tête contre le rebord du lit ! menaça Kisame.

Il semblait à Thania que le ton montait nerveusement. Trop nerveusement.

- Quand même, Sasori, reprit la voix caverneuse de Zetsu, tu pourrais nous dire quel est le plan d'Itachi pour ce midi...

- Je...

Il y eut un long silence.

- Je... ce n'est qu'une supposition... hésita Sasori, ce qui ne lui arrivait que peu fréquemment. Ça lui ressemblerait parfaitement... mais...

- Sasori, dépêche-toi ! se fâcha Kisame.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait partir dans l'Autre Monde pour redonner la mémoire aux parents de Thania...

- Termine ta phrase ! ordonna Deidara.

- Je l'ai terminé ! se défendit le rouquin.

- Tu as pris une inspiration...

- Voilà, d'après ce que j'ai cru lire sur son visage, il va faire un meurtre.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Thania ? interrogea Kisame en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense...

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine ! se défendit le rouquin.

- Ah oui ? gronda Zetsu. Il me sembla t'avoir entendu dire que la massacrer ne te causerait aucun problême...

- Alors que lui faire de la peine, c'est une autre histoire ? insinua Kisame en jouant avec la lampe à bulles qu'avait rachetée Itachi. Hein, _Blonde Platine_ ?

- Ces surnoms ridicules... cracha méprisemment le jeune blond. Vivement qu'ils disparaissent loin de ma mémoire.

- Permets-moi de te dire que tu es... commença l'homme-requin.

- Vous êtes en train de vous laisser entraîner par vos sentiments, prévint Sasori, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Toi, tu te tais ! s'exclama Kisame. D'accord, on est pas des agneaux et on ne veut pas passer pour, mais ayez la décence d'admettre que l'exécution de la gamine vous mettra des épingles dans la gorge !

- Enfin un peu de calme, éluda Sasori, ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

C'est au bout de ces paroles que Thania se décida enfin à se décoller de la porte, se retenant de pleurer : ils n'en valaient pas la peine !

Tout de même, elle avait été horifiée de constater que ceux avec qui elle avait si souvent ri, discuté en bons termes se réjouissaient de la tuer. C'était monstrueux. Même plus de la peur. Même plus de la haine. De la peine. Du chagrin. De la tristesse. Du désespoir.

Et le futur meurtre d'Itachi. Contre ses parents, d'après les apparences. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle assiste au strip-tease. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse. Il fallait qu'elle aille s'excuser.

"Des épingles dans la gorge", voilà que Thania comprenait parfaitement l'expression employée par Kisame, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, d'où s'échappaient des éclats de voix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mais si elle était restée plus longtemps à faire l'indiscrète devant sa propre chambre...

- Tu es immonde de dire ça, Deidara ! explosa finalement Kisame. Tu l'adores comme ta soeur !

- Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma soeur ! hurla à son tour Deidara (lol, peuchère, bonjour les origines méditerranéennes ! XD je connais...).

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu la couves du regard ! _Qui _a utilisé son art instinctivement pour la protéger ? QUI ?

- Et alors ? Tu l'as fait plus souvent que moi, il me semble, hmm !

- Mais moi, j'ai admis, _il me semble_, que j'aimais bien Thania.

- Tu n'as jamais dit ça, yeah ! rétorqua Deidara. Tu as dit que ça te ferait de la peine de la tuer ! C'est tout !

- Tu t'écartes du sujet ! ricana froidement (à la Itachi, si vous préférez...) l'homme-poiscaille. Je suis honnête, pour une fois, et je veux bien reconnaître la vérité ! À toi d'en faire pareil !

- Je...

- Pareil pour toi, Sasori, tu l'aimes bien...

- N'importe quoi...

- C'est faible, ça, comme réponse, commenta la voix grondeuse de Zetsu qui piochait dans un bol de cacahouètes (qui avait été oublié depuis la finale... quelle alimentation saine et équilibrée ! ).

- Un lourd silence retomba. Deidara se tortilla sur lui-même, mal à l'aise.

- Sérieusement, Sasori-san, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, hmm ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question.

- Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, d'ailleurs ?

- Tu es comme Kisame, en réalité ! accusa Deidara. Tu serais incapable de ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle !

- Va te faire voir !

C'est faible, comme réponse, Sasori. Pleure pas, merci, tu vas tout mouiller.

- D'accord ! admit finalement rageusement le blond. D'accord ! Yeah ! Oui ! Sa mort est la dernière chose que je souhaite...

- Comme c'est mignon ! se moqua Zetsu. Je vais me mettre à pleurer, ricana-t-il.

- Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que _nous_ ! défendit soudain Sasori avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'en aurait fallu. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Parce que toi si ? interrogea Deidara, un éclair de malice dans ses yeux bleus.

- Parfaitement ! rétorqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Mieux que quiconque, même !

- Personnellement, _koso_, intervint Kisame, je n'ai jamais accepté d'égorger quelqu'un que "j'appréciais à sa juste valeur" !

Sasori ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il finit par la refermer, surpris par ce problême technique, et ses pommettes prirent la couleur de ses cheveux. Il foudroya l'homme-requin du regard et cracha par terre.

- Finalement, enchaîna Deidara, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Parce que tu comptes désobéir aux ordres du Leader, si ils te déplaisent ? menaça Zetsu. Ce n'est qu'une prisonnière à exécuter.

- Premièrement, coupa Kisame, nous ignorons quelles seront les directives de Pein-sempei. Deuxièmement, Zetsu, si tu es envoyé par je ne sais qui pour tâter le terrain, dis à celui qui t'envoie de venir lui-même !

Zetsu s'engonça dans la plante carnivore, grogna quelques mots indistincts, puis repartit de là où il était arrivé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- PETITE SAL... !

Ooooooh, c'était raffiné, ça, dites-moi !

- D'après moi, une fille vient de faire une boulette. Pas d'après vous ?!

- Au secours ! Les gars ! À moi !

Les trois Akatsukiens qui étaient restés pour palabrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il faudrait passer à table dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Tous s'étaient rués dehors sous le hurlement d'un Itachi fou furieux. Thania s'engouffra dans sa chambre, bousculant ses trois tueurs favoris.

- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE QUAND JE VAIS TE METTRE LA MAIN DESSUS, BAITA ! s'époumonna le brun en luttant de toutes ses forces contre les trois autres plus Hidan qui essayaient de le retenir.

- Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'une substance marron, qui moussait et qui dégageait une odeur écoeurante de sucre.

- JE VOUS PRÉVIENS QUE SI VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS PASSER, JE LANCE UN AMATERASU COMME VOUS N'EN AVEZ _JAMAIS _VU !

- Ne te mets pas dans un êtat pareil ! ordonna vainement Sasori. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ? demanda-t-il en dardant un regard venimeux en direction de la tête qui pointait par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Thania, rentre, c'est plus pru...

- TOI ! rugit Itachi. VIENS ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! OU JE TE JURE QUE JE FAIS CE QUE TU CROYAIS QUE...

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! répéta alors nerveusement la jeune fille en se ruant hors de la pièce, le nez baissé. Je regrette.

- Pas assez, visiblement ! lui glissa Deidara qui avait une bonne demi-douzaine d'araignée en argile qui lui couraient entre les doigts. Va-t'en, continua-t-il, tu n'arranges pas les choses !

- Toi, sale blonde, tu ne me parles pas ! lui jeta Thania, une grimace de mépris forcé sur les traits.

- VIENS LÀ ! s'égosilla le brun, deux sphères violettes grossissant à vue d'oeil entre ses mains.

- Allez, Bzzz, c'était le pari ! se défendit faiblement l'adolescente. Et avoue que c'était plutôt marrant !

- Ça c'est vrai, laissa échapper Hidan en pouffant un peu, elle a rai...

- FERMEZ-LA, TOUS LES DEUX !

- ITACHI ! TU TE CALMES OU JE M'EN CHARGE !

La femme qui avait sauvé la mise de Thania devant Pein était arrivée à côté de la jeune fille. Elle croisait les bras, très calme, sans aucune arme... mis à part le ton de sa voix. Elle avança vers le groupe d'hommes, qui se fendit immédiatement. L'adolescente, inquiète, vérifia que le pire défaut roux de Konan ne suivait pas juste derrière, mais visiblement, elle s'en était défait. Itachi la foudroya du regard :

- Son altesse a bien voulu descendre de son trône ? Peut-on en savoir les raisons ? ironisa-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- J'ai ouï dire que Thania avait invité un strip-teaser. Je ne voulais tout de même pas manquer _ça_ !

Un blanc gela l'ambiance, alors que la femme faisait un clin d'oeil à Thania, qui lui rendit un sourire crispé.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai de quoi faire un strip-tease... glissa Uchiha en roulant des mécaniques.

- Tu plaisantes ? Moins de formes que toi, ça s'appelle une planche à repasser. Et encore ! Une planche à repasser, ça chauffe une fois par semaine minimum.

- C'est sûr que pour chauffer, tu remportes toutes les palmes, répliqua Itachi.

- L'espace de trente secondes, je me suis dit que tu valais peut-être pas la peine que je vienne manger en ta compagnie, mais je le ferais rien que pour avoir le plaisir de raconter tout en détails à Pein-sama.

Itachi tiqua, mais fit comme si cette remarque le laissait indifférent.

- Ça le changera de la routine habituelle, tant mieux pour lui, tu me diras, ricana-t-il. On y va ? Moi et Hidan avons quelque chose à vous montrer.

Étonnamment, il laissa tout le monde passer devant lui. Lorsque Thania le dépassa, il lui donna une claque derrière la tête qui la fit avancer plus vite que prévu dans le dos de Kisame.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout le monde était assis, Konan et Thania riaient, amusées, en voyant Itachi et Hidan discuter à voix basse. Kisame s'approcha du poste CD et, au signal d'Itachi, il appuya sur _play _et se rua si vite à sa place pour assister au spectacle que la musique ne démarra que lorsqu'il se fut assis.

"_Je suis un biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisounours !_"

Hidan et Itachi s'immobilisèrent, monumentalement surpris.

Et les joues de Kisame prirent une teinte violacée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Niark, niark, niark..._

_Mais oui, vous l'aurez en entier votre strip-tease ! _

_En attendant, cogitez, et essayez de deviner (réponse dans un ou deux chapitres) ce qui était arrivé à Itachi... C'est d'actualité, et c'est scientifique, et ça peut être mortel._

_NB : "Kisama" signifie "grand singe". Pas mal le jeu de mots ? Non ?!_

_NB 2 : il me semble que j'ai bientôt fini cette fanfic._


	26. Chapter 262

_Disclaimer : Histoire de dire : vous remarquerez qu'un passage de ce chapitre est tout droit tiré du Masque de Zorro. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... mea culpa._

_Dédicace à Midori-kun, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui même !!! Désolée, je crois qu'il faudra attendre longtemps avant de dénicher quelqu'un de suffisamment convaincant pour me faire écrire six chapitres d'un coup ! XD_

_Remerciements à : Midori kun (donc), Pauline, Nana, Raph-chan, Akitosensei, Loveitachi, Sscomplexe et Dgreyman pour leur(s) rewiews. _

_Et joyeux Noël !!!!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_« Oui je veux être un biiiiiiiiiisou  
Oh j'en veux plein dans l'cou, un nooooouuuuuunours  
Oh doux comme de la mousse, un Biiiisounooouuurs  
Aimer comme tous les Bisounoouuurs  
Oh oui, je veux être un Bisounours, c'est tout !  
C'est tout ? »_

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama Itachi, très en colère. C'est TOUT ! Déjà que ce n'est pas facile... Mais alors si...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa Kisame en se ruant vers le poste pour stopper la voix criarde du chanteur fétiche des petits et des grands enfants. Je me suis trompé de CD... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces machines-là, moi ! se défendit-il sous le regard accusateur de Hidan et d'Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible chanson ?! se récria Deidara qui s'était bouché les oreilles de ses paumes. C'est tout à fait monstrueux !

- Je ne te permets pas... ! commença à protester l'homme-requin en caressant le CD du regard.

Avant de se rendre compte que les autres attendaient le repas-spectacle.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, dit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement.

_Niark, niark, niark... Cinq looooooooongues minutes..._

- Thania, fit Konan en se tournant vers la jeune fille, il y a une chose que tu dois ABSOLUMENT m'expliquer ! gloussa-elle à la manière d'une adolescente qui va apprendre un scoop avant tout le monde.

- Oui ? demanda l'interpelée en gloussant de même.

- Pourquoi Itachi était-il dans un état lamentable, lorsque je suis arrivée ?

- Bai... Thania-pyon ? s'éleva une voix doucereuse.

- Baka-san, si tu te permets d'intimider mon amie pour qu'elle refuse de me dire ce qui s'est passé, je te promets que...

- Oh, allez, Itachi, ce n'est pas si dramatique... soupira Hidan en haussant fatalement les épaules.

- Merci, Gandalf, et bien voilà : pendant quelques minutes, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Itachi allait commettre un meurtre irréparable.

- Comme tout meurtre qui se respecte, fit remarquer Sasori.

- Toi non plus, je ne t'ai pas sonné, Terminator, le glaça Thania d'une voix qui ne lui était pas familière et qui surprit quelque peu le rouquin, je continue. J'ai donc décidé d'aller lui demander aimablement d'éviter de faire le strip-tease, pensant que c'était ce petit divertissement qui provoquait la colère de notre estimé Itachi. Par la suite, j'ai bien constaté qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à mes supplications, et j'ai fini par voir qu'il n'avait jamais eu le projet dont il était calomnié.

- Disons plutôt que je n'y avais pas encore pensé, rectifia Itachi.

- Oui, oui, oui, c'est cela... Enfin... J'étais tellement heureuse que, pour fêter ça, j'ai voulu lui donner un gage qui, j'en étais quasiment persuadée, lui ferait très plaisir.

- Il s'avère que tu t'es, une fois de plus, plantée... se moqua Hidan.

- Donc, l'ignora Thania en levant insolemment les yeux au ciel, je lui ai parié qu'il ne serait jamais capable de glisser en une fraction de seconde quinze Menthos dans...

- Pardon... l'interrompit Konan. Mais... des... Men... des Menthos ?

- Ces petites choses répugnantes, blanches, là, grogna Itachi, hargneux, en désignant la table.

- Ça se mange ? interrogea la femme avec ravissement en en posant un sur sa langue sous l'assentiment de Thania. Oh ! C'est délicieux !

- Oh, c'est délicieux ! singea le brun avec rancune. Que c'est délicieux ! Miam, que je me régale !

- Raconte la suite, s'il te plaît, Thania, demanda impatiemment Konan en s'enfilant le paquet de Menthos.

- Hem, j'ai parié à Itachi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à mettre quinze Menthos d'un seul coup dans une bouteille pleine de Coca.

La jeune fille désigna un morceau de plastique calciné, qui fumait encore sur le sol.

- Évidemment, il a relevé mon défi, et la réaction « Menthos-Coca » a eu lieu.

- C'est-à-dire... ?

- C'est-à-dire que la bouteille qu'Itachi-san tenait à la main à explosé, termina Hidan en dissimulant à peine un sourire moqueur. Il a déclenché l'Amaterasu pour faire cesser l'espèce de geyser qui sortait de la bouteille de Coca, mais bon...

- Oui, les reflèxes d'Itachi-sensei laissent à désirer ces temps-ci, s'amusa Konan.

- Toi, tu me le payes dès que je gagne mon pari ! menaça Itachi en pointant du doigt en direction de Thania.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu l'aies pas perdu d'avance...

- C'est bon ! J'ai le CD !

Kisame déboula dans la cuisine, un disque à la main.

- Et c'est parti, sussura Konan en posant une main sous sa tête et en réouvrant un paquet de Menthos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils avaient visiblement tout préparé. L'obscurité se fit dans la salle, et un profond silence s'installa. Soudain, deux spots blancs éclairèrent une boule à facette que personne n'avait encore remarquée, ce qui éblouit chaque spectateur. Puis, toutes les petits lambeaux de lumière qui se trouvaient sur les murs se rassemblèrent pour illuminer le duo Hidan et Itachi.

Minuscule parenthèse : pour les musiques, la légende dit qu'ils ont commencé sur le rythme langoureux de _New Year's Prayer_, puis celui de _Love to love you baby_ mais qu'ils ont enchaîné sur une suite de chansons des plus diverses telles : _Sex bomb, Love Today, Disco Inferno, Hot Stuff_... pour terminer en beauté sur _Too drunk to..._

Allons-y. Les deux Akatsukiens avaient remonté leur kimono à nuages rouges fonctionnel presque jusqu'au front. D'un geste mystérieux, ils ouvrirent lentement le large col, dévoilant peu à peu leurs traits (auxquels ils tentaient de prêter un air charmeur, mais qui rendait davantage l'impression qu'ils avaient les orteils crampés...). Hidan passa nonchalamment la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, tout en glissant un regard sur l'asistance beaucoup plus insistant que celui d'Itachi.

- Décoince-toi un peu, Itachi ! lança tout à coup la voix narquoise de Konan.

Ce fut alors que, tandis que le CD passait à la plage _Sex Bomb_, le brun s'avança de quelques pas dans un rai de lumière, dégrafant d'un geste brusque sa tunique du cou jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Il effectua un ou deux déhanchés qui oscillaient entre la danse du ventre et la tecktonik (il a beaucoup de ressources, ce jeune homme !). D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la température de la pièce augmenta d'une vingtaine de degrés, et même Konan dut s'éventer. On put remarquer (malgré la sorte de sous-pull noir qui couvrait son torse) qu'Itachi s'entretenait particulièrement bien. Hem...

Un par un, les boutons du kimono de Hidan sautèrent, accompagnant la batterie du morceau. C'était la première fois que Thania le voyait sourire de cette manière enjouée. Les véritables natures se cachent si pronfondément... ! Battant le rythme avec ses épaules, Itachi, sur le visage duquel flottait une expression bizarre, défit morceau par morceau le bas du kimono. À l'instar de Hidan, il se retourna pour laisser tomber son vêtement secousse après secousse, le remontant de temps en temps, comme pour faire durer le suspense... Deidara, qui arborait une grimace à mi-chemin entre le dégoût le plus profond et l'amusement total, donna un coup de coude à l'adolescente en murmurant :

- Thanie...

- Hmmm ? marmonna la jeune fille sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Lâche-moi, papa, encore deux minutes, s'teu plaît...

- Thania, tu baves, et c'est tout à fait écoeurant, sourit le blond.

Thania essuya le filet gluant qui dégoulinait jusque sur la table, tira la langue à l'AKatsukien, et reporta sa concentration sur les deux gugusses qui étaient sous les feux de la rampe.

Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, attendez le prochain chapitre ! Je comprends parfaitement que vous trouviez tout cela très ennuyant !

Au bout du compte, Hidan et Itachi parvinrent à se défaire de leur tunique, qu'ils firent traditionnellement tourner au-dessus de leur tête en moulinant du poignet, avant de passer à autre chose.

Les deux hommes, par un procédé ingénieux et simple à la fois, se servirent de kunaïs pour déchirer leur haut noir sans blesser la peau qui se trouvait juste en-dessous. Hidan, lui, avait juste effiloché le bas du sous-pull, et fit le tour de la table pour parvenir, un rictus squalien lui fendant le visage, devant Thania, lui tendant le fil qui pendait de son vêtement. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que l'Akatsukien aux cheveux argentés l'invitait à tirer sur le cordon noir. La jeune fille voulut refuser, à la base, mais sous les regards insistants des autres, elle préféra faire ce qu'on lui proposait.

- Avec les dents, quand même, Baita ! sussura Hidan en se penchant vers elle.

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre ici et là, mais Thania obtempéra, en y mettant du sien. Étrangement, l'habit sombre du strip-teaser se défit à une rapidité effarante (je ne précise pas que Thania est restée comme une idiote avec du fil plein la bouche...). Hidan, à présent torse nu, passa par-dessus la table de bois en effectuant une lune à une main, ce qui fit contracter ses abdominaux d'une manière _très_ impressionnante. Itachi, au moment où il arriva à ses côtés, cessa de laminer son haut avec la pointe des deux kunaïs. Il semblait que le vêtement n'avait pas été touché, qu'il était intact. Mais, au rythme de la batterie, Uchiha se déhancha d'une façon qui provoqua la chute de tout son sous-pull, révélant un secret bien gardé... (Oui, mais si je vous le dit, ce n'est plus un secret, pas vrai ?). En un geste lent et calculé, Itachi déposa ses mains quinze centimètres au-dessus de son (propre) bassin et descendit avec une lancinante lenteur ses doigts le long de son dos. Très coordonnés, les deux strip-teasers, passant leur langue cette fois sur la partie inférieure de leurs lèvres, baissèrent leur bas de kimono (noir, comme c'est original !) de trois milimètres cinquante, mais, avec un sourire de cinéma, se glissèrent la main dans les cheveux, retardant le projet qu'ils avaient mis en cours. Oeillade sur oeillade, ils continuèrent à faire comme si le strip-tease ne devait pas avoir lieu jusqu'au boût, glissant sensuellement leurs mains dans leur chevelure. Les spots qui éclairaient la scène étaient décidément beaucoup trop forts ! Ils consommaient tant de kilowatts que la chaleur de la pièce était quasiment insoutenable. Une vraie canicule. Cette fournaise était si terrible que le torse dItachi et de Hidan ruisselait de sueur et était aussi luisant que s'ils avaient baigné dans de l'huile pendant vingt-quatre heures. Il faut préciser, pour être tout à fait réaliste, que chez les spectateurs, une certaine fièvre régnait (principalement pour les spectatrices, à ce qu'il paraît, mais cette rumeur à été véhémentement démentie par Konan et Thania). Brusquement, la plage musicale passa de _Hot Stuff_ à _Too drunk to.._. Les corps des deux comparses s'animèrent comme des possédés, en un savant mix des danses du carnaval de Rio de Janeiro et de celles de Michael Jackson (pour vous donner une idée du niveau). La tension fut à son comble lorsque, avec une indolence extrême, le bas de kimono des deux garçons descendit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors, l'un en caleçon, l'autre en boxer (pas de noms), à se mouvoir de manière effrénée, mais classe. Les dernières notes du morceau s'égrenèrent, et tout fut fini.

Il y eut quelques instants d'acalmie, durant lesquels chacun (tou le monde, pour donner un synonyme) tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Itachi et Hidan se claquèrent les paumes, le brun gardant son sang-froid, mais l'autre (je vais pas dire l'argenté, ça ne le fait pas trop) continuant de bouger les épaules sur un rythme imaginaire, souriait toujours étrangement.

Passé le choc, Thania sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds :

- Hey ! La mouche ! Tout ! Moi, je suis allée jusqu'à la fin d'un pari mortel, et toi, tu...

- Non mais ! Ça ne va pas bien dans ta petite tête ? Déjà que tu dois mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour m'avoir fait subir une chose aussi ignoble, tu t'imagines que je...

- Itachi-san, c'étaient les termes du contrat, rappela Kisame, prêt à hurler de rire au moindre faux pas.

- Je...

- Tu admets avoir perdu ? demanda Thania flegmatiquement.

- Non ! rugit Itachi. Je... je...

- Oh, allez, Itachi-kun, c'est pas si compliqué !

Et Hidan, ravi, termina son strip-tease, sous les yeux exorbités et hagards des autres. Konan détourna le regard moins vite que Thania.

- Ah... D'accord, il était bourré... marmonna-t-elle.

L'Akatsukien semblait très content de son exploit, et conservait ce sourire bizarre. Par pitié (oui, je sais que ce n'est pas extrêmement réaliste, mais il risque de prendre foird, comme ça), et par décence Deidara se déplaça pour lui couvrir les épaules de la tunique à motifs rouges officielle.

- Tu as perdu, Itachi ! prononça Konan à l'adresse du brun. Irrémédiablement _perdu._

- Je...

Itachi réfléchir à la situation, mais le souvenir de Hidan le décida. Thania serait plus facile à noyer que le scandale et le déshonneur.

- Shinjimae ! Usai ! Baita... s'exclama-t-il avant d'enfiler à la hâte son kimono et de sortir en trombe.

Il jeta un regard particulièrement effrayant à la jeune fille, qui en eut la nausée.

- Un conseil, méfie-toi de lui... commença Konan.

- J'ai gagné ! se réjouit soudain Thania, oubliant naïvement l'air qu'avait eu Itachi en sortant. J'ai GA-GNÉ !!!! J'hallucine complétement.

Elle embrassa alors chacun des anciens spectateurs avec effervescence, oubliant que, dans quelques heures, ils seraient probablement en train de l'exécuter...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Bien à vous..._

_Et joyeuses fêtes..._

_Sea. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello tout le monde !!! _

_Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour mon petit (minuscule, en fait !!) retard, mais j'ai bien le droit le droit de prendre des vacances, surtout après le chapitre précédent (qui m'a beaucoup fatiguée...) ! Non ? Si, j'en étais sûre._

_Du côté des remerciements : merci à Akitosensei, Midori kun, MissHocolat, Nyarla, Raph-chan, Nana, Sscomplexe, Pauline, et Shaydux (vu que tu es américaine : Thank you for your rewiew XD)._

_Vite, vite, je m'y mets pendant que j'en ai le courage ( XDXD) !!!_

_Bon, j'imagine que l'apparition du nouveau perso va vous choquer, mais c'est juste un délire de plus, je ne pense pas le mettre souvent dans les chapitres... Pour info, ce chapitre a lieu le 19 janvier. Et pour celles qui se posent la question : OUI c'était bien son anniversaire hier, samedi 19 janvier !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- C'était génial ! s'exclama Kisame qui hurlait de rire.

- Ç'aurait été un peu moins génial si je t'avais choisi pour faire le duo ! rétorqua Thania.

Deidara renchérit après avoir avalé en lampée de saké :

- Pour de l'argent, Kakuzu aurait accepté sans l'once d'un hésitation, yeah ! Pas besoin, comme Hidan, de le bourrer comme un porc !

- Je trouve que tu as un vocabulaire plutôt fleuri pour un artiste... glissa Sasori qui venait d'arriver. Je suis allé allonger Hidan, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tombé dans un coma éthylique, Itachi a trop forcé la dose, c'est n'importe quoi.

- Un coma éthylique ! Mais c'est très grave, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Il va mourir si on ne... fait rien...

Son affolement se heurta à une parfaite indifférence de la part des Akatsukiens.

- J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas avec des gens _normaux._

- Tu sais, la rassura Konan en réouvrant un paquet de Menthos, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous, sachant que nous sommes là pour te tuer, mieux vaut que les effectifs baissent avant l'heure fatidique ! s'amusa-t-elle en faisant rouler un pastille blanche entre ses doigts. À vrai dire, je préfère nettement que ça commence par Hidan que par moi ! Sur ce... bye bye, Thania, et merci pour cet inoubliable divertissement, Pein en sera ra-vi !

C'est sur un rire moqueur qu'elle se volatilisa dans l'atmosphère, laissant une Thania mortifiée.

- Tu sais, Konan est très réaliste... commença Kisame en arrachant sa bouteille à Deidara. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Zetsu venait de faire son apparition, glaçant instantanément l'atmosphère. Thania, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait surprise dans sa propre chambre, le foudroya de regard, ce qu'il rendit avec brio. Il était suivi d'un garçon plutôt petit, aux cheveux de feu, un tatouage jais sur le front et les yeux cernés de noir. Il avait l'air aussi mauvais qu'une vipère, mais ne portait pas le kimono propre à l'Akatsuki. Deidara se redressa dès son entrée, un air d'incompréhension totale dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, ce morveux, yeah ! On ne lui avait pas réglé son compte, déjà ?

Instinctivement, sa main plongea dans sa sacoche à argile, mais l'homme-plante le calma :

- Il est là pour se joindre à notre cause. Trouvez-lui un uniforme à sa taille. Celui de l'idiote conviendra, je pense. Et elle ne va pas le garder très longtemps.

Au mot "idiote", l'inconnu daigna adresser une oeillade rapide à Thania qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à Zetsu. Ce dernier, avant de quitter la salle, précisa :

- Il est ici pour se venger de son peuple qui le prend pour un monstre quoi qu'il fasse.

Un blanc sonore s'installa, tandis que le nouvel arrivant restait debout, face à son public, bras croisés sur la poitrine, plissant les paupières.

- Donc, en fait, si j'ai tout bien compris, vous n'êtes pas une cellule terroriste, mais une cellule psychologue pour grands frustrés ! s'exclama Thania en se frappant le front. Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es de quel signe astro ?

_Ndla : Je ne supporte pas cette question... Même si je supporte les gens qui la posent XD. C'était juste histoire de donner mon avis, je le donne partout et sur tout ._

Il s'avéra que les relations entre la jeune fille et la recrue s'annonçaient tendues, car il la scruta de son regard méprisant, et se tourna vers Sasori, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux avoir son kimono ?

Il roulait les "r".

- Il s'appelle Subaku no Gaara, Gaara du désert, si tu préfère, corrigea-t-il en remarquant la grimace de l'adolescente. Lui et nous avons eu quelques..._différents_ il y a quelque temps. Mais tu sembles nous l'avoir pardonné... s'adressa-t-il au garçon directement.

- Je ne pardonne jamais rien, lui rétorqua Gaara. Vous me revaudrez ça, prévint-il d'un ton égal.

- Charmant, et à par ça, tu es né quand ? l'interrogea Thania en s'approchant curieusement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Le 19 janvier, répondit à sa place Deidara avec un sourire de mauvais augure. Moi non plus, je ne pardonne jamais rien, précisa-t-il en indiquant son bras gauche. Et tu me revaudras aussi _ça_.

- Mais c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! s'écria la jeune fille, ravie. Quel dommage ! Hidan ne sera pas là pour fêter...

- Dépêche-toi de me donner ton kimono, ordonna Gaara.

- Tu ne peux pas me parler autrement, toi, avec ta tache d'encre sur la figure ?!

S'ensuivit un hurlement terrible : une énorme main de sable venait de jaillir du sol, pour s'enrouler autour de Thania, le garçon au tatouage avait le visage décomposé de fureur, mais il fut vite maitrisé par les Akatsukiens, qui évitèrent par la même occasion de nettoyer la cuisine de la sauce tomate dont elle aurait été inondée. Encore frissonnante, la jeune fille dut s'escrimer contre les croûtes du sable qui s'était logé à peu près partout. En secouant ses cheveux, elle fit tomber une cascade dorée sur le sol.

- Génial, tu peux repartir chez toi, tu sais ! Niveau marbrés de service, on a déjà Itachi, merci !

- On parle de moi ?

Passant de Charybde en Scylla, la jeune fille se rendit compte que le brun se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, depuis un temps indéterminé. Il s'était revêtu de son habituel "uniforme" comme dirait Zetsu, ainsi que de son habituel air haineux. Thania bafouilla précipitamment :

- Hem... Euh... Je disais que j'allais faire des marbrés aux épices, si tu en avais envie... Pour l'anniversaire de Gaara.

- Je n'aime pas les marbrés aux épi... Le _quoi _de _qui _?!

Il passa rapidement de Thania à Gaara, puis à ses congénères, et sembla comprendre la situation.

- Bon, alors je vais faire des sablés... grogna l'adolescente en tournant le dos aux Akatsukiens. Et tiens, ton truc, fit-elle en balançant son habit aux nuages rouges en travers de la tête à la recrue, ça gratte, je te préviens.

Itachi était venu de la part de Pein, pour prévenir les autres que la réunion avait été avancée d'une heure. Au moment où il allait partir, la voix de Thania s'éleva :

- Les gars, je ne sais pas faire les sablés mieux que Gaara, alors ça ne vous dirait pas de faire une partie de _Jungle Speed_ ?

- Courez pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! suggéra Sasori à ses confrères.

- Bon, c'est sûr que c'est quand même un jeu qui concilie muscles _et_ réflexion, donc il ne s'adresse pas à _tout le monde_ dans cette salle...

- Baita, si tu crois que nous allons tomber dans le panneau, commença Itachi en retroussa la lèvre supérieure, méprisant, tu te...

- Fais voir ton jeu, je vais encore rigoler, s'amusa d'avance Kisame. Tu viens, Sasori-san ?

- Oh ! Pas question !

- Comment ça se joue ? interrogea l'homme-requin.

- Assieds-toi par terre, Bubulle ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en posant le totem (s'il vous plaît, un peu de crédulité de fait pas de mal : on va dire qu'elle avait tout préparé à l'avance, hein ?) entre eux deux.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas jouer à un jeu stupide au beau milieu de la cuisine ?! s'indigna Gaara après avoir enfilé son kimono.

- Pas plus stupide que toi, mon jeu ! répliqua Thania. C'est bon tu as compris ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir expliqué à Kisame les règles du jeu.

- Hem... Alors, les flèches à l'intérieur, tout le monde...

- ... se jette dessus ! Tout juste ! Pour terminer, pas de quartier, tous les coups sont permis, c'est clair ?

- Mais ça m'a l'air intéressant, finalement ! s'exclama Deidara en se posant en tailleur aux côtés des deux joueurs. J'ai le droit d'utiliser le katsu ?

- Euh...

- Tu as bien dit "_tous_" les coups, n'est-ce pas, Baita ? lança Itachi de l'autre boût de la cuisine.

Gaara commençait à se demander s'il avait bien frappé à la bonne porte. Sasori plissa le nez en voyant la partie débuter, dans un silence parfait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, d'ennui. Les cartes s'empilaient de plus en plus vite devant les adversaires, et Deidara et Kisame commençaient à se demander si le _Jungle Speed_ valait la peine que l'on y accorde du temps. Il soupiraient de plus en plus fort, sans prêter grande attention à la partie lorsque soudain, à la vitesse du cobra qui mord, Thania s'était emparée du totem. Riant aux éclats, elle posa sous le nez de l'homme-poisson son paquet :

- Alors, Bubulle, on roupille ?

- Attends trente seconde, ce n'est pas du tout la même forme ! protesta Kisame en lui tendant les cartes qui coiffaient auparavant leur paquet respectif.

- Peut-être, mais _ça_, répondit Thania en lui montrant une carte aux flèches colorées posée sur le tas de Deidara, c'est une carte "_couleur_" et nos cartes sont de la...

- Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu ! se fâcha Kisame.

- Si, au tout début, et j'ai dit, d'ailleurs, que tous les coups étaient permis !

Aussitôt, la partie prit un tournant légèrement plus explosif ; même Sasori et Gaara se raprochèrent lentement du cercle agité : les cartes comportant des similitudes tombaient les unes après les autres. Évidemment, Deidara et Kisame, qui commençaient à être rôdés, employaient leurs propres techniques pour gagner. Il s'avéra qu'il avait disposé de petites puces en argile explosive à la base du totem, mais Kisame ripostait allègrement en trombe d'eau et en attaques squaliennes. Bien entendu, Thania n'avait pour elle que sa rapidité, et sa dextérité, qui se trouvèrent un peu ridicules.

À la fin de la partie (gagnée par Kisame, qui avait insisté pour noyer le blond), il y eut une recrudescence de joueurs :

- Excusez-moi , s'avança Sasori, mais il me semble que vous avez des techniques de jeu minables !

- Montre-nous, dans ce cas ! proposa Deidara d'un air hautain. Monsieur le grand artiste.

- C'est bien parce que je ne veux pas laisser sombrer mon binôme dans la médiocrité absolue, se justifia le rouquin en s'agenouillant à quelques pas du totem.

Il avait cependant saisi la perche que Deidara lui avait tendue avec une joie évidente...

- Hey, hey, hey ! s'exclama Kisame en tapotant les pieds du marionnestiste. Un peu plus loin, s'il te plaît.

- Tu peux parler ! riposta l'interpelé en haussant les épaules. On dirait que tu veux avaler le totem tellement tu en es proche.

- Bon, je distribue les cartes ?

Thania était légèrement sonnée par toutes les diverses attaques de ses deux coéquipiers, elle répartit néanmoins le paquet un sourire en coin.

- Et toi, le Marchand de Sable, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

- Je vous battrais tous sans même lever le petit doigt.

Un concert de protestation et de huées s'éleva du petit groupe, Gaara ne put y mettre fin qu'en venant prendre place dans le cercle, qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure.

- Itachi, toi, tu ne joues pas, prévint Kisame. Avec le Sharingan, tu peux savoir ce qu'il y a sur les cartes à l'avance.

- On pourrait se demander de _quoi_ tu peux bien être capable sans ton Sharingan... glissa insidieusement Deidara.

- Des mêmes choses que toi sans son katsu... l'envoya bouler Itachi.

- Mais c'est vrai, ça, les gars ! supposa alors Thania. Si vous jouiiez sans vos pouvoirs, vos trucs-machins et tout le barda, en fait, vous ne seriez que des gros nuls...

- Combien tu paries ? offrit Kisame en lui tendant la paume de sa main.

- Je serais toi, je ne parierai pas avec _elle_, hmm, conseilla Deidara, vu comment cela s'est fini pour certains d'entre nous... Aïe ! cria-t-il.

Itachi venait de lui asséner un violente taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

- Je suis peut-être plus fort que vous tous réunis, alors je pense que ça serait injuste que je sois de la partie, commença-t-il.

- Va te faire cuire un oeuf ! lui proposa Thania.

- Je traduirais cela, reprit Sasori en voyant les yeux ronds de Gaara, par "beaucoup de mots pour pas grand chose". Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec cette expression.

- Si tu me laissais finir, gronda Itachi en prenant à son tour place parmi les joueurs, tu apprendrais que j'aime quand les évènements sont _tragiquement_ injustes.

- Comme lorsqu'une gamine parvient à te faire effectuer quelques cabrioles indignes d'un ninja déserteur de rang S ? insinua Deidara.

- Tu es mort, yarou.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! fit l'Akatsukien en retroussant ses manches trop larges.

Chacun promit de ne pas utiliser ses "capacité extraordinaires" et une terrible bataille s'engagea. Personne ne se fit de cadeau, surtout lorsque le totem était disputé par Thania et Itachi : les coups, griffures, morsures, baffes, pinçons pleuvaient.

Alors que l'enjeu devenait énorme (les paquets en jeu mesuraient un ou deux bons centimètres de haut), Deidara posa une carte "flèches à l'intérieur". Thania fut la plus rapide, elle brandit son trophée au-dessus de sa tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle avait réussi à leur damer le pion...

Enfin, c'était sans compter la hargne des ninjas. Ils échangèrent tous un regard entendu, tandis qu'un fin mais angoissant sourire naissait sur les lèvres de chacun des joueurs. La jeune fille sentit bien que la situation allait dégénérer, mais n'eut pas la sagesse de reconnaître que perdre le totem n'était pas un très lourd tribut à payer en échange de la vie sauve.

Ce fut une tornade de kimonos noirs et rouges qui se propulsèrent sur l'adolescente, l'envoyant rouler à travers la pièce. Tandis que trois des Akatuskiens lui maintenaient les jambes, Itachi essayait de lui soutirer le totem (ce qui, en langage Uchihesque, se traduit par "en lui déboitant l'épaule"). Sasori, lui, tentait de détacher un à un les doigts de Thania du morceau de bois. Au final, Itachi parvint à extirper l'objet à la jeune fille, avec un rugissement exhaustif (il est très malade) de victoire. Il y eut un instant de silence, mais le brun comprit trop tard :

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est mon toteeeeeeeem ! hurla-t-il de rage en s'effondrant sous la masse qui s'écroulait sur lui. Bande de tricheurs, voulut-il protester.

Il advint, assez curieusement d'ailleurs, que, dans la mélée, Thania se retrouva collée contre le torse d'Itachi. Elle rougit plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et, ne comprenant pas bien comment cela avait pu se passer, elle sentit les lèvres de l'Akatsukien se presser contre les siennes.

À ne jamais faire chez soi : ça donne des microbes (_obligée de faire ça, désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher...)_.

Tandis que le totem passait de main en main, personne ne s'aperçut (tout n'est qu'un concours de circonstances...), qu'Itachi serrait de toutes ses forces la jeune fille contre lui, sans vouloir la lâcher.

Bon, il y arriva quand même (à la lâcher), mais ce fut pour lui asséner :

- Je te hais.

Lui n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de répliquer : le totem venait de rouler vers eux, et les Akatsukiens suivaient. Itachi et Thania furent balayés par la masse humaine.

Au final, le totem termina sa course entre deux pieds. La lutte acharnée cessa instantanément lorsque les belligérants se rendirent compte que ces pieds appartenaient à Pein. Au Leader. Il était sept heures et demie. Ils avaient une demi-heure de retard. La cuisine dévastée se vida.

Et Thania resta seule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Oh là là, désolée pour l'anti-qualité de ce chapitre..._

_Merci de suivre !!!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Tout d'abord, merci à Midori kun, Sscomplexe, Anthales, Nana, Pauline et Dgreyman._

_**Et Raphaëlle-pyon : je te dédicace ma fic**._

_Pour info, il me semble que c'est bientôt fini..._

_Peut-être même que..._

_Disclaimer : Un Gars, Une fille. J'avais vu l'épisode de l'oeuf, une fois, et ça m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai absolument tenu à l'adapter ici. Cette scène, n'est donc bien évidemment pas de moi..._

_Bon, je commence..._

On aurait dit un gigantesque caveau. Les Akatsukiens se tenaient droits comme des « i » sur les paumes de cet énorme monstre... L'atmosphère était lourde. Pesante. Moite.

Gaara n'était pas là. Trop « nouveau ». Autrement, quelle aurait pu être sa réaction face à oeil globuleux, qui prouvait la présence du démon à une queue dans le réceptacle ? Un léger bourdonnement, dont la source était inconnue, se faisait entendre, mais sans cela, le silence aurait été mortel. De chacune des silhouettes, on ne distiguait que les pupilles dilatées sur les iris aux teintes variées. Le Leader s'éclaircit la voix, et entama son discours d'une voix vibrante d'une émotion presque fanatique :

- Compagnons ! Depuis trop longtemps cette menace pesait sur nos têtes ! Depuis le début de cette mission, vous m'avez accordé une confiance pour ainsi dire aveugle – moins aveugle dans certains cas – précisa-t-il tout de même en lançant un regard acéré en direction d'Itachi.

- Je n'appelle pas _ça_ une menace, lui lança ce dernier d'une voix forte.

- Ne vous avais-je pas demandé instamment de me vouer une confiance absolue ? Si... s'auto-répondit-il en voyant les Akatsukiens hocher la tête mécaniquement. Voici enfin venu le temps...

_... des ceriiises !_

- Comme je le disais avant d'être lamentablement interrompu, s'imposa Pein en pinçant les lèvres, voici enfin venu le temps de soulager nos âmes de ce poids qui y pesait lourdement. Mais tout d'abord, je tenais à vous exposer les dangers de cette idiote. Vous savez qu'elle en était un, bien sûr, et que je tenais à discerner ses pouvoirs avant de la tuer. Malheureusement, certains _évènements_ m'ont forcé à accélérer mon jugement, et m'ont littéralement empêché de voir quel était ce fameux pouvoir. Nous reviendrons sur ce point lorsque tout sera emballé et pesé. Cette fille nous menaçait, nous, la Lune Rousse, elle menaçait nos projets, elle menaçait nos vies. En quoi, me demanderez-vous ? D'après... une source source, cette gamine est capable de nous ôter définitivement nos pouvoirs. De nous corrompre. De nous forcer à cesser nos agissements. Elle serait même apte à détruire les démons.

Il avait gardé ceci comme une botte secrète. Les Akatsukiens se dévisagèrent, le souffle coupé. Pein arbora un mince sourire satisfait de cette réaction. Deidara – qui n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche – remarqua que Konan n'avait pas du tout été surprise. Tobi le remarqua aussi, ce qui pourrait expliquer ce petit mouvement de la tête, penchée sur le côté.

- Cette morveuse doit être éliminée dès que vous sortirez de cette salle. Seulement cette élimination, si j'en crois ma source, ne sera pas aisée.

Il y eut un lèger trouble chez les membres du groupe. Un trouble amusé.

- Voyez ! triompha Pein. Voilà votre faille : vous sous-estimez l'adversaire.

- Avec tout mon respect, Pein-sama, l'interrompit Kisame, j'ai plutôt le net sentiment que c'est vous qui surestimez Thania.

- Kisame-san ? fit alors le Leader d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oui ?

- Disparais. Vite.

- Tu aimes les cookies, dis-moi ? Parce que bon, je ne sais vraiment pas faire les sablés, alors j'ai commencé des cookies. J'adore la pâte à cookies ! Pas toi ? Ta mère ne t'en a jamais fait, je suppose. Les cookies, ça rend aimable.

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde.

Les piles de Thania semblèrent clamser, en mode pause, elle vérifia sur le visage blanc de Gaara s'il était ou non en train de la mener en bateau. Lentement, elle lécha la cuillère enduite d'une pâte brune incrustée de pépites au chocolat.

- Ah. Euh... Je suis désolée, franchement.

Elle enfourna les deux plâteaux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec les autres ? Ça avait l'air quand même important leur meeting !

- Peut-être parce que, justement, c'était trop important et parce que je suis nouveau, suggéra Gaara.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire extatique.

- Navré de t'imposer autant de raisonnements à la fois, se moqua-t-il, ne pense plus à ce que je viens de te dire, ton cerveau va fondre avant que j'ai eu la joie de te tuer en personne.

- Charmant, marmonna Thania, c'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que tout les mecs dans cette bande sont obsédés par...

- Tu parles avec ton ami invisible ou tu déblatères à mon sujet, baita ? demanda le rouquin en faisant mine de se lever.

- J'étais en train de me demander d'où est-ce que tu venais, lui répondit Thania. J'hésitais entre la maison de Mickey et l'avion de Barbie... ce qui est très flatteur ! s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Mais il faut avoir certaines références culturelles.

- Je viens de Suna

- Ah ? Suna ? fit Thania avec un air très indé... Où est-ce que... Mais ouiii ! Suis-je bête ?!

- Exactement... glissa subrepticement le jeune homme qui s'était plongé dans la lecture de feuillets agrafés, sourcils froncés.

- Hem, reprit l'adolescente, Suna, c'est bien ce charmant Club Med en Espagne ? J'adore leur salade de fruits de mer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'énerva Gaara en lâchant ses pages, son air méchant était accentué par sa colère grimpante. Suna est le village caché du sable. Dont les villageois sont plus connus pour leur couardise que pour leur salades aux fruits de mer.

- À propos de bouffe, tu savais que Kisame vivait dans un village appelé Kiri ?

- Je ne vois pas le rappport avec la nourriture, grogna le garçon.

- Mais si, tu ne regardes jamais la télévision ou quoi ?!

- Moins que toi, déjà.

- Je vais t'expliquer...

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de mourir trop jeune non plus.

- Il y a une publicité, commença la jeune fille sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'Akatsukien, pour un fromage pour enfants. Alors en fait, c'est des petits bâtonnets que tu peux manger en les trempant dans du fromage. Et à la fin de la pub, tu peux entendre _kiri kiri kiriiiii_ !

Thania lui adressa un rire dépourvu d'humour et de conviction. Le rire de quelqu'un qui préfèrerait que la situation se dégèle un peu. Mais Gaara retourna à l'attaque de ses feuilles agrafées, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. L'autre, accoudée au rebord de l'évier, se pinçait les lèvres, cherchant un bon moyen de le dérider. Comme à son habitude ( mais on commence à bien la connaître... ), son idée fut mauvaise. Peut-être fût-ce la plus mauvaise qu'elle eût eu ( à moins que ce ne soit l'idée de s'essuyer les yeux après avoir déchiré des morceaux de piment sans s'être lavé les doigts au préalable ; c'est tout aussi douloureux... ).

Gaara avait déposé la première partie des feuilles agrafées sur la table. Ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : le voir réagir ( ou juste _agir _), elle s'en approcha en tapinois et tenta de les soulever furtivement. Elle sentit aussitôt du sable gluant s'enrober autour de son poignet ( comme le chocolat autour de la cerise dans la publicité _Mon Chéri_ ). C'était le poignet que Kisame avait plus ou moins soigné.

- Non, non, non, mauvaise idée... sussura Gaara sans même lever les yeux de son document.

- Oui, c'est ce qui me venait à l'esprit, mais j'ai compris l'idée que tu essayais de me transmettre, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher. Surtout que c'est pile l'endroit que Hidan m'a cassé, alors.

- Non, en fait, c'était _ça_ la plus mauvaise idée de sa vie. Le crépitement qu'émit son bras eut alors tout d'inquiétant.

- Méfie-toi, Thanie, il a déjà fait le même coup à Deidara.

- Ah, les Dents de la Mer, tu tombes bien... Ben tu ne me sauves plus la vie ?

- Non, débrouille-toi, j'ai eu des problèmes, à toi d'avoir et surtout de _régler_ les tiens.

Le sable s'écoula jusqu'au sol, laissant une marque bleue tout autour du poignet de la jeune fille. Le four se mit à tinter.

- Oooooh ! admira Kisame en sortant la plaque de cuisson à mains nues. Des gâteaux bizarres tout plat ! Que c'est gentil, Thania, mais tu aurais pu mettre de la levure...

- C'est des cookies, Bubulle. Il est normal qu'ils soient plats.

- Humm, c'est pas mal dis-moi, ces petites choses-là...

- Non mais tu es malade ?! protesta Thania en remarquant à quelle vitesse l'homme-requin s'empiffrait. Tu sais combien tu en as pris, là ?

- Ouais.

- Et... euh... tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à les faire ?

- Ouais.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Tu vas avoir le privilège de m'annoncer le résultat du chronomè...

- Elle a mis une demi-heure, en comptant les léchages de cuillère, résuma Gaara qui voulait se concentrer. Et un dernier détail, baita, si tu continues à me taper sur le système avec ta petite voix nasillarde, c'est la mâchoire que je t'écrase.

Une menaçante main de sable se souleva du sol en direction de la bouche de Thania, qui indiqua par une suite des gestes pour sourds-muets que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, et qu'il fallait absolument que le nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki suive un thérapie dans un Thalasso. Mais le dernier message fut mal interprété par la jeune fille.

- C'est formidable, ce truc ! s'enthousiasma Kisame. On aurait dû faire ça depuis des lustres !

- C'est à toi, Bip-bip, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as terminé mes cookies, qu'il devrait mettre la mâchoire en bouillie.

- Je n'ai rien contre Kisame-sama, cassa Gaara, d'ailleurs il va me passer un cookie...

Ce dernier ( Kisame, pas le cookie ) envisagea cette épineuse question ( la, on parle du cookie ) et adressa au rouquin son plus beau sourire et sa voix la plus veloutée.

- Gaara-kun ?

- Merci, remercia d'avance le garçon en tendant la paume de sa main tout en parcourant toujours les feuilles.

Le petit morceau qui restait du gâteau faisait à peine la taille d'une pièce de cinq centimes. Gaara darda sur l'Akatsukien un regard haineux, mais avala tout de même ce cadeau généreux.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un insatiable hoquet ( le sadique, pas le gâteau ). Il tenait à ce que personne ne le remarque, mais peine perdue : cela n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil entraîné à détecter le moindre défaut ( chez les autres ) de Thania.

- Oh, là, là...

Pas de doute, elle est Française.

- Mais on a oublié de faire faire son rot au petit bébé ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Quand à moi, j'ai oublié de _hoc_!

Même Kisame pouffa devant la bouille surprise qu'afficha Gaara. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de ce genre de réactions corporelles...

- Espèce de _hoc _petite _hoc_ idiote _hoc_ je vais _hoc_... Mais comment _hoc_ ça s'a... _hoc_... rrête _hoc_ ce _hoc_ truc ?!

Thania était aussi rouge que les cheveux du nouvel Akatsukien. Finalement, elle eut pitié de son ( nouvel, mais ça fait répétition ) ennemi et l'entraîna, agitée de spasmes de rire, jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Elle avait apporté avec elle une boite à oeufs. Le postant devant le miroir ( flanquée de Kisame, qui reprenait contenance ), elle ouvrit la boite et saisit le plus gros des oeufs.

- Dans mon monde, nous n'avons qu'une seule parade, qu'un seul remède à ce problème. Que dis-je "ce problème" ?! Cette maladie !

- Ah _hoc_ ouais ? Je suis prêt _hoc_ à tout...

- Bien. Tu prends cet oeuf bien fermement, comme ça, parfait, tu l'a déjà fait ?

_- Hoc_ !

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors : tu le prends à pleine main. Et tu l'écrases d'un grand coup sur le sommet de ton crâne. Attends, attends ! Là ! Pas là... corrigea-t-elle en positionnant la main du Kazekage._ Là_. Et à trois, tu l'écrabouille en disant exactement ceci : "_Oeuf, fais disparaître ce hoquet !"_

- J'ai comme un doute, hésita Gaara en plissant les paupières. _Hoc !_

- C'était pour me rendre utile, hein... Après, si tu ne me fais pas confiance...

- "_Oeuf fais _hoc_ diparaître ce _hoc_... quet", _c'est bien ça ta formule ?

- Parfait, allez, courage, go on !

Solennellement, le garçon fit éclater l'oeuf sur son crâne en récitant à haute voix la formule magique. Son hoquet repartit de plus belle, laissant Kisame au bord de l'apoplexie, mais Thania, très sérieuse, fronça les sourcils et rectifia :

- Oh, excuse-moi ! La formule, en fait, c'était : "_En plus d'être crédule, j'ai l'air d'un parfait crétin !_"

Le hoquet de Gaara cessa alors tout à fait, il prit un air détaché, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, le jaune dégoulinant de ses cheveux. D'un geste lent, il tenta d'ôter le plus possible de la substance collante qui agissait sur ses cheveux de feu comme du gel "effet-mouillé-longue-durée-tu-peux-t'emplâtrer-dans-le-capot-de-ta-bagnole-c'est-le-capot-qui-va-tout-prendre".

- Tu as une dernière chose à ajouter, baita, avant de passer dans un autre monde ?

- Oui : je voudrais apprendre à faire le salto arrière !

_Ndla : c'était histoire de faire une petite transition : si quelqu'un qui n'est pas ceinture noire dixième dan de hip-hop ou de boxe thaïe et qui SAIT effectuer un salto arrière sans s'éclater les dents, qu'il se lève ou bien se taise à jamais. Merci._

Kisame, qui devait se maintenir au rebord du lavabo pour ne pas ripper par terre tant il riait, n'avait pas remarqué que la situation allait tourner au vinaigre, parce que la moutarde montait au nez de Gaara ( vous me direz "jaune d'oeuf, vinaigre et moutarde, ça fait une super mayonnaise", mais je vous répondrai : la mayonnaise, ça se déguste avec de la viande froide...). Thania, en revanche, avait saisi le subtil de cette situation, et commençait à reculer vers la porte. Soudain, une énorme main de sable s'enroula le long des jambes de l'homme-requin. Ce dernier voulut réagir, mais il était déjà trop tard, et en une fraction de seconde, les milliards de grains formait autour de lui comme un sarcophage doré. Ce bloc compact se détacha du sol, et Gaara se recula, comme pour "admirer" son oeuvre. Il haussa les épaules et baissa finalement les bras. Thania se situait maintenant dans le couloir, les traits tirés d'effroi. On aurait dit que Kisame était pris dans une hideuse et difforme chrysalide qui s'effritait par endroits.

- Il est bien parti pour étouffer, mais ses congénères le trouveront avant le dernier soupir... exposa Gaara. Du moins, sourit-il méchamment, je le suppose.

- Tu sais que tu es en train de faire une grave erreur, là ? Tuer un collègue le premier jour de son travail est considéré comme une faute professionnelle.

- Au contraire, ricana le jeune homme, je suis ici pour raisons professionnelles.

Alors que Thania tentait en vain de comprendre les dernières paroles du jeune homme, celui-ci l'attrappa par le coude et la traîna à travers les couloirs du QG, pour finalement arriver devant la porte devant laquelle l'adolescente s'était amusée à enregistrer l'album live _Uchiha's parties_. Après que Gaara eut effectué une série de manipulations gestuelles, on entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le rouquin perdit son air méprisant. Il tourna sa langue dans sa bouche, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Thania ne comprenait plus grand chose. Elle allait demander quelques détails, lorsque le jeune homme lâcha :

- Je pense que tu t'en es douté, mais je suis là pour t'aider à t'évader. Tu es censée être la gamine qui doit dissoudre cette association de terroristes.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, je suis parfaitement sérieux. Personnellement, je me suis aussi posé la question lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois.

- Merci.

Le garçon fit une étrange grimace, Thania comprit ( pour une fois... ) qu'il souriait de bon coeur.

- Là n'est pas la question. Les Akatsukiens sont en ce moment même en train de débattre de ton sort.

- Si je vais vivre ou mourir, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh, non. Ils sont uniquement en train de réfléchir à l'heure, le lieu et la manière de te tuer. Donc, comme tu t'en es douté...

- Justement, pas vraiment en fait... reprit la jeune fille.

Gaara eut un air un peu inquiet, mais passa outre.

- Bref... Ce Kisame n'était pas prévu au programme. J'ai dû le neutraliser, ce qui complique les choses. C'est pourquoi nous allon passer par les appartements d'Uchiha. Ils ne sont pas sécurisés par l'Akatsuki. Seul Itachi nous remarquera, et, avec un peu de chance, la réunion le retiendra un peu. Quoi qu'il arrive, la seule chose que tu devras faire une fois dehors, c'est courir droit devant toi, avec le QG dans le dos. Plusieurs ninjas du Sable et de la Feuille sont postés à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Ne te préoccuppe pas de moi.

- Ouais, et après, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera ?

- Tout a été prévu, tu rentreras chez toi, personne ne se souvient de ton départ et de ce qui s'est produit avant ton départ. Les ninja-médecins ont vraiment fait des miracles.

- Une dernière question : pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à venir me chercher.

- Il parait que tu peux leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, on voulait voir si tu y parviendrais pendant un certain laps de temps, on voulait te laisser un chance de montrer de quoi tu es capable.

- Il y a eu pas mal de procédures administratives, hein ? suggéra Thania en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nouvelle grimace bizarre de Gaara.

- Ça, c'était la deuxième raison. Mais si tu dois les dissoudre, autant que tu restes en vie le plus longtemps possible, non ? Donc me voilà.

Thania voulut poser une foule de questions, mais elles restèrent en suspens, à mi-chemin entre son cerveau et ses lèvres. Gaara la poussait déjà rudement dans la chambre d'Uchiha...

Ce lieu était un temple à l'Uchiha attitude. Thania y était auparavant entrée, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Itachi était obsédé par le Sharingan, par son clan. Sur le fond du mur, on pouvait distinguer des portraits représentants divers ninjas. Sur chacun de ces portraits avaient été lancées des kunaïs. Celui qui se trouvait en bout de file, le plus près de la fenêtre, représentait Thania. Elle s'en approcha, plissant le nez :

- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais il n'a rien fait pour me mettre en valeur...

- Il n'y a aucune différence avec l'original, je trouve cela très fidèle, se moqua Gaara.

Il vérifia que la pièce n'était pas piègée et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Sa barrière de sable parvint à le protéger de la foule d'explosions, et d'armes tranchantes qui auraient laminé n'importe quel humain normal. Le rouquin était inexpugnable.

- Viens, tu peux passer, fit-il à Thania en lui tendant la main depuis l'extérieur.

- Mouais, hésita cette dernière, le délire qui vient de se produire, là, avec les feux d'artifices et les rasoirs, ça se reproduit à l'ouverture de la fenêtre seulement, ou à chaque passage ? Non, parce que moi, je n'ai pas la muraille automatique.

Après que le jeune homme l'eut rassurée quant au fait que ce piège ne se renouvellerait certainement pas, l'adolescente se décida à franchir ce dernier obstacle.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps, on pouvait encore distinguer à l'horizon une bande sanglante. Le désert semblait encore moins accueillant que d'habitude. Thania frissonna. Elle avait peur. Alors qu'elle surprenait le regard mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur de Gaara, elle voulut dédramatiser les évènements. Encore une chose dont elle aurait dû s'abstenir :

- Eh ben, mon vieux ! Tu imagines ce qui doit se passer lorsqu'Itachi veut ouvrir la fenêtre pour jeter un chausson aux bestioles qui font du bruit tôt le matin ?! S'il n'est pas bien réveillé, on doit avoir un drôle de...

- Les animaux, je les tue depuis mon lit, baita. Et j'aurais dû le faire avec toi depuis bien longtemps...

Tout comme le spectateur hypnotisé discerne la foudre avant d'entendre gronder le tonnerre, Thania vit Gaara tomber, déchiqueté, mort, avant de percevoir la lourde voix d'Itachi. Elle resta un certain temps sans saisir ce qui venait de se produire, contemplant seulement le cadavre sanglant du rouquin. Son visage était resté figé dans une mimique froncée. Un liquide vermillon s'écoulait de ses narines, d'entre ses dents, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux, mais pas des blessures infligées par les lames. On aurait juré qu'il avait fait un accident de décompression. En pire. La jeune fille avait cru tomber du haut d'une falaise en le voyant étendu sans vie. Elle n'avait eu le temps de rien voir venir. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Un inconnu était mort juste pour elle. Ç'avait été si soudain. Si bref. Mort comme ça, sans prévenir. Sans avoir eu la chance de lutter. Et ce corps tordu, qui mélait cette fois son propre sang au sable du désert, n'avait plus rien d'humain. Une enveloppe vide.

Et puis... si seulement il était mort pour quelque chose ? Car l'assassinat de la jeune fille était imminent. Question de secondes. À peine. Si au moins sa mort avait servi à quelque chose.

- Vous m'avez vraiment pris pour un abruti, tous les deux.

- Tu l'as tué... parvint à articuler Thania.

- Oh, quel malheur ! Ça te choque, ma pauvre petite ? Viens là que papa Itachi te console !

Cynique, Itachi ouvrit en grand ses deux bras. Il tenait entre chaque doigt un kunaï acéré. Le brun éclata de rire. Un rire de fou.

- C'est amusant de voir ton clapet fermé, baita. C'est effrayant, même. Ça me glace le sang. À lui aussi, visiblement... fit-il remarquer en louchant sur la dépouille de Gaara.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Ça fait quelques mois qu'on crêche sous le même toit, et tu ne l'avais toujours pas noté ? Tu n'es pas très observatrice ! Et par pitié, ne me fais pas de scène comme quoi je suis inhumain, comme quoi ce n'est pas ma vrai nature, comme quoi je peux toujours changer, j'y ai eu droit avec mon frangin et mes parents. Ainsi qu'avec quelques ninjas plus respectables. Alors _toi_... Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner, même si tu me supplies à genoux.

- Rêve toujours, je ne te supplierais _jamais _à genoux ! cracha Thania. Je suis lucide : j'ai énormément de défauts. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Et ça tombe mal pour toi, mais je suis particulièrement orgueilleuse. Alors tu peux me tuer, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Pareil.

- Pour changer...

L'Akatsukien restait debout, les bras tendus, comme s'il attendait que Thania lui donne une bonne raison de la tuer. Il s'écria alors, excédé :

- Et voilà ! Tu vois ?! Tu me fais tes yeux de chien battu ! C'est ridicule...

- C'est mieux que toi avec ta conjonctivite de merde, non ?! Et puis je ne fais pas les yeux de chien battu, arrête de te faire des films, espèce de sadique.

- Et c'est _moi_ qui me fait des films ?! s'exclama Itachi en croisant les bras. Qui bavait comme une limace ce midi ? Qui ?

- Qui m'a embrassée pendant le Jungle Speed ?

- C'était un accident !

- Ouais, et dans la salle de bains, c'était un accident, aussi ?

- Ma main dans ta figure, ça ne va pas être un accident... Tu veux que je te dise, Thania ? Tu es une gamine pourrie-gâtée !

- Et tu tues la gamine pourrie-gâtée à quelle heure, je te prie ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

- Quand tu auras repris l'espoir que je ne te tue pas.

- Ouah ! Le terrible Conjonctivite-man sort sa carte de super-méchant de la mort qui tue ! Bon, le temps que tu te décides, je me barre, d'accord ? On s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe, okay, Terminator ? Ah, et une dernière chose, quand tu embrasses, évite de respirer comme un buffle, c'est du plus mauvais effet.

_- Je _respire comme un buffle ?!

- Ou comme un phacochère. Pumbaa dans le Roi Lion, ça te parle davantage ? Non, sérieusement, tu comptes me tuer ou me laisser partir ?

Il y eut un long temps de silence durant lequel Itachi laissa ses yeux voguer au loin ( c'est une image bande de loufoques...).

- D'habitude je t'aurais défoncée il y a des siècles... Je t'aurais jamais permis de me parler comme ça. Jamais. Mais c'est bizarre, maintenant j'ai quasiment envie de rire quand je te vois. Ouais... grogna-t-il. Et pourtant tu m'as bien cass...

- C'est sensé être un disours posthume ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, je ne devrais pas être plus froide que ça ? Ou alors c'est un monologue de méchant psychopathe ?

Itachi, le regard toujours très vague, fronça les sourcils, comme si la voix titillante de Thania le tirait d'une étrange rêverie. La jeune fille crut qu'elle venait de faire la dernière bêtise de sa vie, esquissa un petit pas vers l'arrière, mais Uchiha enchaîna, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- A vrai dire, je crois avoir compris en quoi tu représentais un grand danger pour nous... Je n'aurais jamais cru à une chose pareille. C'en est presque risible, en fait. Je voulais d'ailleurs te dire quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus...

Il refronça les sourcils et agita la main, comme pour chasser une mouche infortune. Il parut chercher le fil de ses idées, mais, au final, il lâcha :

- Barre-toi. Et vite.

Thania en resta estomaquée. Comme elle ne faisait aucun geste, l'Akatsukien la pressa :

- Allez ! Vire, Baita ! Et si par malheur je te retrouve...

Alors que la jeune fille disparaissait vers le Soleil couchant, la voix mélodieuse (hemhem) d'Itachi s'éleva dans les airs :

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l'eau,  
mon rêve était trop beau  
L'été qui s'achève tu partiras,  
A cent mille lieues de moi  
Comment oublier ton sourire et tellement de souvenirs?  
Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai, je n'ai vu le temps passé,  
l'amour sur la plage désertée  
nos corps brulés enlacés  
Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas  
dans ton pays loin la bas?__Everythings you do,  
make me crazy about you  
Pourquoi tu pars si loin de moi?  
là où le vent te porte, loin de mon coeur qui bat_

Everythings you do,  
make me crazy about you  
Pourquoi tu pars? reste ici  
j'ai tant besoin d'une amie

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu es bien sûre que tout cela s'est passé comme tu me l'as décrit, Thania ?

- Je te le jure, Sea ! Je n'ai pas rêvé. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour mon poignet, fait-elle en me montrant son bras passé en écharpe. Personne n'a compris pourquoi les os étaient réduits en poudre.

Je doute :

- Ça me paraît un peu louche quand même... Et tu veux que je mette ça par écrit ?

- Ben ouais, tu aimes bien écrire, non ?

Je souris. Elle est un peu chiante, la Thania, mais elle est sympa, quand elle veut. Dire qu'elle a monté toute cette histoire juste pour m'aider à noircir du papier. Elle sait que j'aime bien ces stupidités de monde parallèles. Je me fais quand même prier, malgré le fait que je trouve son idée très attrayante. J'ai même commencé à la taper à l'ordi, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer. Je verrais...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne te promets rien. C'est tellement démentiel, ton truc.

- Merci ! s'exclame-t-elle radieuse. Je pourrais le faire lire à mes petits-enfants, si ça se trouve ils me prendront au sérieux. Pas comme toi...

Je rigole. Franchement, vous croiriez un truc pareil, vous ? C'est bon pour des gamins de CP. Mais quelque chose d'étrange me turlupine. Elle s'est accrochée à certains détails très précis. Un peu trop, même. Elle a dû mettre des journées entières avant de pondre toute cette fable. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu de meurtre au lycée. Pas de tireur fou dans l'internat. Que pouic.

Ah, zut, le prof d'histoire nous a captées. Petite remontrance. Discours sur le manque de respect des étudiants de nos jours. On fait profil bas, mais j'entends Thania marmonner dans sa barbe "_Kusojiji, va !_". Elle me fera toujours rire, celle-là, toujours à côté de la plaque.

_- So_, reprend le prof, _women in Athens_...

Je veux glisser quelque chose à Thania. Mais elle a perdu toutes ses couleurs, fixant intensément la fenêtre, par-dessus mon épaule. Il me semble que ses yeux lui sortent de la tête tant elle les écarquille. Oulà ! Elle exagère, je trouve. Encore un délire avec le mec dans un cactus, celui apparenté aux squales, ou l'autre qui embrasse super bien ( mon oeil, tiens, elle dit ça juste pour me faire baver...) et qui me semble à moitié barge. Elle n'arrête pas depuis lundi dernier...

Je regarde tout de même par la fenêtre.

Au début, je crois à une hallucination. Ensuite, je pense à un gros nuage. Un truc qui se rapproche de plus en plus rapidement. Mais quand elle se pose sur le toit plat, en face du troisième étage, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Une chouette blanche. Descendent du monstrueux animal, que personne ne remarque à part Thania et moi, une femme blonde, un homme qui doit avoir drôlement froid pour être aussi bleu, un deuxième dont on remarque qu'il souffre d'une conjonctivite depuis ma chaise, et un gamin au regard ethéré, à la chevelure rousse.

Thania, à mes côtés, me serre le bras à m'en couper la circulation. Ses dents s'entrechoquent.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant précis que je comprends que la femme est en fait un homme.

Et que, debout sur le toit, se trouvent Deidara, Kisame, Itachi et Sasori.

Et que la vie va être beaucoup plus marrante à partir de maintenant...

_The End_

_Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Je pense que la fin plaira à certains, et pas à d'autres, mais je l'avais prévu comme ça depuis le début de l'histoire._

_Pardon pour toutes les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, de style, pour mes retards, pour mes manques de respect du manga _Naruto_, pour ma tendance à la boulettite aiguë. _

_Merci aux lecteurs suivants :_

_dgreyman_

_Pauline_

_Nana_

_Anthales_

_Sscomplexe_

_Midori kun_

_Sara_

_Shaydux_

_Raph-chan (merci, tu sais pourquoi...)_

_Nyarla_

_MissHocolat_

_Akitosensei_

_loveitachi_

_kakashigirl60_

_Citron-nelle_

_sukoshi-Ambre_

_mwa et remwa_

_petitepatatepoilue_

_floflo_

_Lapasdouee_

_Deebeebanana_

_ByakuNeko-chan_

_Boitillante la Saugrenue_

_neko-gals_

_fandel'akatsuki_

_hinata17_

_A2line (pour tes critiques, c'est toujours très utile !!)_

_Imala6_

_Shikamitsu_

_Aya72_

_Lucioles_

_Mayalin_

_Natsue77_

_Sheep's Queen_

_Ocechan_

_Cléo_

_Irena-chan_

_Kira-girl_

_Marie_

_666Naku_

_sushi_

_cl3o_

_Pikshii_

_... et puis tout les autres !!!_

_Sans vous, je n'aurais rien continué._

_Pour la ptite histoire : à la base, j'avais prévu plus de romantisme (comme d'habitude...) mais je me suis dit que ça jurerait un peu trop avec le côté délire de la fic, et que ça aurait l'air encore plus ridicule (là, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque). Un an après, j'ai rajouté dans ce dernier chapitre la chanson de Roch Voisine (Hélène) ; je l'avais entendue par hasard et l'avait trouvée tellement rose bonbon qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à la fin. Mon frère m'a aidé pour l'insérer dans le chapitre..._

_J'aurais aussi bien aimé faire un truc avec un karaoké, les power rangers, Action Man, Tarzan la Banane, la boite de nuit, la sortie au SPA, la visite de Naruto, les ennuis de Sasori avec sa mère-grand, la découverte de fond en comble de la chambre d'Itachi..._

_Mais si vous voulez, je vous laisse tout ça à votre imagination. Donnez-moi l'adresse de votre fic pour que je puisse m'éclater svp !! Et si le chiant personnage qu'est Thania vous convient, je vous le lègue, pas de problème._

_Allez, gros bisous, et encore merci._

_Et si vous voulez avoir de mes nouvelles (et peut-être 2 ou 3 épisodes supplémentaires, qui sait ?), voici l'adresse du blog : .com_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bien joué ! Bien joué ! Vous avez découvert le chapitre bonus... qui n'était pas prévu au programme. En fait, en revenant d'un voyage, j'ai eu la soudaine envie de me détendre les neurones (allez savoir si j'en ai ?). Donc voilà le résultat (vu que c'est un genre de suite, ou de conclusion, c'est un peu minable, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait en distraire quelques uns…)._

_Bien à vous._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- Mais non, non, non ! Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! Ouste ! De-hors !

- Mais pourquoi, Thanie ? C'est simpa, chez toi !

- Non mais tu t'imagines que mes parents se pointent dans la minute ? Je te raconte pas l'embrouille ! Je fais comment, moi, pour leur expliquer que six hommes adultes se prélassent dans le canapé du salon. C'est glauque comme situation, vous trouvez pas ?

- J'ai connu plus glauque. Pour l'instant, ça peut aller.

Thania, un an après les évènements que j'ai relatés dans les chapitres précédents, se retrouva face à un problème assez épineux, un beau jour alors qu'elle revenait d'une séance de cinéma. En effet, elle avait pu constater que, dans la salle à manger, se trouvaient six personnes qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir et qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire oubliés. Ils lui avaient dit bonjour très poliment, pour ensuite s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Nous retrouvons nos amis là où nous les avons laissés.

- Sérieusement, les gars, j'ai plus rien à faire avec vous ! Allez, soyez cools, fichez le camp ! Hidan, tu ne touches pas à ça, c'est le bar à alcool.

- Eh, oh, ça va, hein ! Tu baisses d'un ton, parce que j'ai pas réglé tous mes comptes avec toi…

L'homme parcourut les bouteilles de liqueurs de ses yeux mauves, il tenait toujours à la main sa menaçante faux à trois lames.

- Je te signale au passage que c'est justement à cause de l'alcool que tu as des comptes à régler avec moi.

- J'ai la très nette impression que tu as oublié quel genre de personnes nous étions, fit doucement remarquer Sasori qui passait son regard ethéré sur chaque objet qui décorait la pièce. Très étrange, ces peintures. C'est de l'art ?

- Monet, c'est ultra-connu.

- On s'en fout, arrête d'étaler ta science. C'est moche en plus.

Hidan avait peut-être gardé rancune à Thania de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était passée à l'Akatsuki. Par pûre provocation, il débouchonna un flacon de liqueur de poire et avala une gorgée.

- Écoeurant, grogna-t-il en vidant la bouteille sur la moquette. Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de _mal_ ?

Bon, il semblait assez emballé à l'idée de faire sortir Thania de ses gonds. Étant donné que cette dernière avait un peu grandi, elle s'en rendit compte et ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

- Dites-moi vite ce que vous faites là, et partez, je vous en supplie ! Déjà que…

- Ça te défrise à ce point là de nous revoir, Thanie ? demanda un homme androgyne. Yeah ! Je me serais attendu à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux, quand même.

- Ça me fait trrrès plaisir de vous revoir, lui affirma la jeune fille en désespoir de cause, mais vous exagérez, là ! J'ai repris une vie normale ! J'ai oublié tout ce gros malaise ! On n'est pas du même monde, vous et moi !

- C'est vrai que ça te fait _trrrès_ plaisir de me revoir, Baita ? demanda la voix glaciale d'un brun renfrogné.

- Il y a des exceptions à tout, mais…

- Je crois que tu nous racontes des histoires, petite, lorsque tu dis que tu nous as oubliés.

Lui, Thania ne le connaissait que de vue. Il bossait en duo avec Hidan et s'appelait Kakuzu. Au moment où l'adolescente allait démentir ces propos calomnieux, Kisame, un large sourire lui fendant le visage, dégaîna de sous son grand kimono une liasse de feuilles dactylographiées. Thania savait de quoi il s'agissait, et piqua un fard.

- C'est frappant comme le rouge te va bien, sussura Hidan en carressant le plat d'une de ses lames.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? interrogea Sasori d'un ton calme.

Kisame et Deidara se tenaient derrière lui, adressant à Thania de larges sourires, les pouces vers le haut.

- À vrai dire… Euh…

- Disons que ça ne nous a pas beaucoup plu, avoua Sasori en faisant la moue, un style déplorable passe encore, mais…

- Sasori-san ! s'exclama Itachi. Ce récit est un tissu de sottises ! Pourquoi prendre des gants avec elle ? On l'enlève, on la torture un peu et puis on s'en débarasse.

- Personnellement, je trouve le style très agréable, glissa Kisame.

_(l'auteur peut se permettre de se lancer des fleurs, non ?)_

En remarquant les grimaces de l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers, l'homme-poisson se tut.

- Je trouve ton propre style trop expéditif, Itachi-san, tiqua Hidan, mais dans l'ensemble, je marche.

- Nous sommes venus ici dans l'unique intention que tu nous révéles qui a lu ceci, et comment effacer la moindre trace de ce texte, coupa Sasori. Le Leader n'est pas au courant, tu as cette chance.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec les personnes qui ont lu ça ?

- Nous les éliminerons sans souffrance.

- Et si je ne sais pas comment localiser ces personnes ?

- Nous nous débrouillerons pour les retrouver. Un mot d'eux nous suffit. Et qui a écrit ceci ? Est-ce que c'est toi "Sea", où bien…

- Oui, j'ai écrit tout ça, je pensais que ça serait un bon sujet de rédaction.

Itachi lui attrapa alors le visage et sonda son regard.

- Mais quelle menteuse ! jeta-t-il. Si j'avais été tout seul, je te promets que…

- C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes venus à plusieurs, Itachi.

À cet instant précis, la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Tan' ! Ça serait pas mal que tu dises à tes parents de réparer cette sonnette ! Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je sonne à m'en décoller la peau ! Bouge pas, je te rejoins. Le temps d'enlever ces saletés de converses… C'est pas possible, des godasses aussi complèxes.

Vous ne l'avez pas deviné, la grande Sea venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Je ne me doutais pas du tout de ce que j'allais découvrir dans le salon de mon amie.

- Alors, c'était bien, le cinéma ? Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j'aurais voulu récupérer mon livre de… merde !

J'avais poussé en grand la porte, et ce qu'avais découvert m'avais glacée de surprise. Six ninjas nerveux, debouts en position de combat dans le salon de Thania… disons que je n'y ai pas cru tout de suite.

- Ouaouh ! Alors là, chapeau ! C'est la première fois que je vois des cosplays aussi bien fait. J'ai jamais vu les vrais, mais qu'est-ce que vous leur ressemblez ! Attendez que je prenne une photo…

Je sortis mon portable (qu'est-ce que c'est utile, alors !), mais Sasori me posa cette question :

- Sea ?

D'habitude, je percute vite, mais là, je vous promets que je n'ai pas fait attention :

- Enchantée, fit-je en lui tendant la main, et vous, vous êtes ?

- Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori.

- Sans rire, en vrai, vous êtes qui ?

Ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille, ce fut le visage décomposé de Thania.

- C'est toi qui a écrit ce torchon ? m'interrogea le prétendu Hidan.

Il arracha des mains de Sasori des feuilles de papier sur lesquelles je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître quelques phrases. Hidan avait l'air très agressif. Je réfléchis (et oui, ça m'arrive) et répondit, prudemment, en prenant mon temps :

- Ça dépend.

Je reconnais que j'aurais pu être plus sagace.

- 'teku ! grogna Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'on a trouvé Thania Deux.

Thania et moi avons réagi tout aussi brusquement :

- Eh ! Je te permets pas !

- Niveau réflexion pourries, il est resté tel quel, je crois, m'expliqua mon amie.

À ce moment précis, je compris que j'avais les "vrais" en face de moi. Très impressionnée, je me tus (ce qui est énorme, lorsqu'on me connaît bien). Thania soupira :

- D'accord, c'est elle, Sea. Mais je peux vous assurer que, jusqu'à maintenant, elle croyait en votre existence comme en celle du Père Noël. Tout comme les lecteurs de cette histoire.

Kisame ne cessait de me regarder. Il était vraiment immense, et plutôt effrayant. Sur le coup, je me suis demandé comment mon amie avait pu se moquer parfois de lui.

- T'arrête de la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit ? lui lança Thania d'un ton acerbe. Elle va faire des cauchemars, après.

- Elle n'en aura pas le temps, crois-moi ! siffla Hidan, qui froissait entre ses doigts les feuilles de la fan(fiction ?).

Là, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

- Euh… Monsieur Hidan ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit ça ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

- Tu t'es gouré, Itachi-san ! ricana Deidara. Elle est plus perspicace que Thania.

- Et plus polie, aussi, j'ai noté le "monsieur", avoua Sasori.

- Comment tu me connais ?! m'interrogea Hidan. On n'a pas été présentés.

Lui aussi, il faisait peur, mais dans un autre registre. Je bafouillai :

- Bah… Vous faites partie de l'Akatsuki, vous portez une faux à trois lames et vous avez les cheveux argentés. En général, les gens qui répondent à ce genre de critères sont rares.

Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais failli ajouter que je le trouvais très agressif comme mec, mais je me dis que le moment était peut-être mal choisi.

- Donc, répétai-je en revenant sur le point qui me tenait à cœur, vous êtes là pour me tuer ?

- Mais nooooon ! rit Thania. Ils viennent juste pour te prouver leur existence, alors que s'ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'ils existaient !

Elle lança à Hidan un regard noir. Ce dernier la menaça de la pointe d'une de ses lames. Flippant. Je pensai que, en entrant dans le jeu de ma camarade, j'avais une petite chance de gagner du temps.

- Ah, d'accord ! C'était une blague ! Vous jouez très bien ! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai failli marcher. Vous m'avez fait peur, quand vous avez dit que vous vouliez me tuer. Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas cru Thania lorsqu'elle m'a raconté son histoire abracadabrante au sujet de personnages de mangas qui existent… Mais vous voir là, en chair et en os… C'est bluffant ! Sincèrement bluffant ! Monsieur Deidara, je me suis toujours posé une question : vous mettez du khôl sous les yeux, ou bien est-ce que…

- C'est naturel, yeah, ce sont des cernes, je…

- C'est marrant, Itachi, se gaussa Kisame (il est aussi flippant lorsqu'il sourit que lorsqu'il fait la tête), avec toi, le tutoiement est venu tout de suite. Avec nous, c'est "Monsieur". Elle sait reconnaître les gens fréquentables, cette petite !

- Si elle savait reconnaître les gens fréquentables, elle n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à Thania, se moqua Itachi.

- C'est un concours, c'est ça ? m'immiçai-je. C'est à moi de compter les points ? Comme pour le strip-tease ?

Il y eut un silence insoutenable. Hidan et Itachi tournèrent leur tête vers mon amie si vite qu'ils faillirent se faire le coup du lapin.

- C'est pas les points que tu vas compter, gamine, ricana Kisame, c'est les mandales que va se ramasser Tan'-chan.

- Numérote tes os, Baita, cracha Itachi.

On aurait dit un volcan qui allait entrer en éruption.

- T'excites pas comme ça, rétorqua l'adolescente sur le même ton, le seul que t'as jamais réussi à faire chialer, c'est ton frangin !

- Thanie ! m'exclamai-je soudain. J'ai besoin que tu ailles voir quelque chose avec moi.

Ma pauvre Thania se leva avec une rapidité effarante. Je m'engageai dans le couloir, elle me suivit, ainsi que le reste de l'Akatsuki. C'est pas tout à fait ça que j'avais prévu.

- Dites, les gars, là, je suis sur le point d'aller aux toilettes pour demander à Thania des trucs de filles, alors soyez discrets, merci.

- Aaaaaah, okay, on vous attend là. Essayez pas de filer.

Ç'avait été amusant de voir à quel point la physionomie des Akatsukis avait changé. Génés, ils étaient instinctivement retournés s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. J'entendis un bougonnement : "À quoi ça va lui servir ? On la tue juste après…" suivi d'un "Tu comprends jamais rien aux filles, Itachi. Ça te perdra."

Rapidement, nous atteignîmes la porte d'entrée. Sans faire plus de bruit que deux fourmis, nous sortîmes dans la rue. Thania me prévint :

- On a une chance sur mille de réussir.

- Parle pas, cours !

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute mon existence (Thania si : le jour où elle s'est fait coursée par un rottweiller). Nous traversâmes la ville avec une célérité qui n'a jamais connu de pareille. Dommage que les J.O. se soient tenus à Pékin cette année-là ; nous aurions raflé toutes les médailles d'or.

Dommage aussi que nos adversaires soient des ninjas surentraînés, eux auraient remporté les médailles de platine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ça, c'est bête, hein les filles ?

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, monsieur Kisame.

Et maintenant, ça serait simpa de contacter M. Masashi Kishimoto pour qu'il puisse donner des indices afin de localiser plus ou moins le QG de l'Akatsuki.

J'entends Thania qui sifflote dans le couloir, ça veut dire que je dois éteindre l'ordi parce que y'en a un qui se pointe.

À l'avenir, réfléchissez avant d'ouvrir à des cosplayers, et réfléchissez _aussi_ avant de poster des rewiews.

Bien à vous.

Sea.


	30. Chapter 30

_ATTENTION : ceci est juste un tout petit add de rien du tout que j'ai retrouvé dans un vieil ordinateur. Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut-être deux ou trois petits geeks qui voudraient avoir des nouvelles, alors c'est fait (ça faisait TELLEMENT longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds sur ffnet que je ne savais plus comment mettre de nouveau chapitres...)_

_Si ça vous intéresse, moi ça va. J'ai terminé un bouquin vachement bien (j'ai terminé de l'écrire). Dès qu'il est publié, je le mets dans mon profil (dans deux ou trois cent ans, quoi)._

_Bonne lecture (ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, surtout !)_

_Sea._

Thania est une râleuse internationale, ça, tout le monde est au courant. Mais à ce point-là, jamais je ne m'en serais doutée. Elle a râlé lorsqu'elle s'est faite pincer par Akatsuki. Elle a râlé lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle resterait pour de bon au QG. Elle a râlé lorsqu'elle a compris que Hidan lui avait tenu rigueur de ce malheureux strip-tease*. Elle a râlé lorsqu'Itachi l'a balancée sans ménagements dans la cuisine (elle râlait parce que ça sentait le poisson). Elle a râlé lorsqu'elle a appris qu'Akatsuki Club n'avait pas investi dans une deuxième chambre et que je devais partager la sienne. Disons que je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi dangereusement insolente avec des personnes aussi louches. De mon côté, j'ai préféré rester plutôt discrète. Bonjour, merci, au revoir. Evidemment, j'ai suivi mon amie lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de relater la suite de ce délire sur le Net. Ce fut à peu près tout pour moi. En revanche, pour Tan', ça a été une autre histoire…

« Dis donc, l'Inspecteur Gadget, qui t'a permis d'entrer comme ça dans notre chambre ? »

Je crois qu'elle venait de lui dénicher ce nouveau surnom, parce vu sa tête, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je te signale que tu es toujours considérée comme otage, et que nous pouvons décider à tout moment de te tuer, rétorqua Sasori de sa voix éthérée. Le dîner est prêt, mais vu que vous n'êtes pas venues participer à sa préparation, vous passerez deux heures à nettoyer la cuisine dans la soirée.

- Quoi ? ! s'insurgea aussitôt Thania. Mais on est dimanche et il y a des rediffusions de Zorro sur la 3 ! On va pas manquer ça, quand même ? !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas insulté, j'aurais été plus compréhensif.

- Tout ça, c'est juste parce que tu n'assumes pas ton corps.

- Ça suffit. Dépêchez-vous. »

Vu son air, il valait mieux filer doux. Il n'était pas le plus flippant dans le QG, loin de là, mais il savait imposer le respect. Depuis le début de notre séjour, nous étions consignées dans notre chambre ou privées de dessert (non, c'est une blague, mais il y aurait des problèmes de censure… XD), alors forcément, ça m'avait un peu gonflée de ne pas pouvoir me détendre comme on l'avait prévu ce soir-là.

« Thania, ça te dirait d'arrêter de jouer les préadolescentes rebelles ? Je sais pas si t'as des tendances maso, mais moi non.

- Et toi, me répliqua vertement la jeune fille, arrête de jouer les préadolescentes coincées ! »

Sasori réprima un sourire narquois. Je pense qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués pour que Thania et moi nous disputions. Comme si, à deux, nous pouvions être plus fortes… N'importe quoi.

« Pas trop tôt ! nous accueillit le désagréable Hidan. J'ai une faim de loup, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, même de la chair humaine… »

Ce disant, il lorgna Thania d'un regard haineux. A cet instant, Itachi et Kisame entrèrent en scène.

« Et eux… _EUX_, personne ne leur signale qu'ils ont pris deux minutes de retard !

- Contrairement à toi, Baita, fit Itachi en s'asseyant, nous sommes des gens très peu recommandables. Ce qui fait que, à la moindre saute d'humeur, nous pouvons te briser les côtes, te faire éclater la boîte crânienne, te désosser les phalanges et te trancher les tendons. Et toi, tu n'en es pas capable. C'est valable pour toi aussi, petite chose à lunettes. »

Je tiens à préciser que ça, c'était moi, et que maintenant, je porte des verres de contact.

« Merci pour cette mise en bouche appétissante, Itachi-san, glissa Kisame. Bon appétit, les filles.

- Merci, vous aussi, répondis-je poliment.

- Lèche-bottes, siffla Thania.

- Tan', ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais reçu d'éducation que c'est le cas de tout le monde, yeah, releva Deidara. Sea est bien élevée, c'est tout.

- Je trouve qu'on a fait une bonne pioche, avec elle, nota Hidan en prenant des mains de mon amie les baguettes qu'elle venait de saisir.

- Hé ! Mes baguettes !

- T'as le droit de parler à table, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir… Itachi, nous n'en avions pas discuté ! »

Ah, oui, Hidan et Itachi avaient décidé de compenser la perte des parents de Thania. Soit disant qu'ils avaient des remords de la priver d'une présence d'éducateurs. En parlant d'eux, Thanie dit toujours que ce sont des « enquiquineurs professionnels » et elle n'a pas tort.

Ils devraient se marier (Hidan et Itachi, j'entends).

Le repas fut moins mouvementé que quelques autres auxquels j'avais assisté. Itachi devait être sur les rotules. Nous restâmes seules après leur départ, nettoyant les plats.

« Bien joué, le "_Merci, vous aussi_ " ! me complimenta Thania. Ça m'a permis de rebondir.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont dupes ?

- Je sais pas, il va falloir augmenter la dose. De toute façon, ils veulent que nous nous disputions, c'est un fait. Du moment qu'ils croient que ça marche, on sera plus tranquilles pour mettre à bien nos plans… »

Non mais, vous avez cru quoi ? Que nous allions nous laisser faire pacifiquement, sans réagir ? C'était mal nous connaître… Et oui, nous prévoyions une rébellion. Puisque Thania était pour ainsi dire une habituée des lieux, c'était elle qui jouait l'importune, et moi, je prenais le rôle de la petite chose à lunettes. N'allez pas croire que ça me fait plaisir.

A cette époque encore, nous ignorions que nous allions être séparées à jamais…

Pour que cet épisode prenne un tournant moins mélodramatique, je vais vous expliquer en deux mots une anecdote qu'à vécue Thania dans la cuisine. Ce jour-là, j'étais en train d'essayer de suivre un film d'auteur très complexe, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le coup. Si je vous la raconte, c'est parce que c'était une des rares fois que Tan avait un échange avec Pétunia.

Thania devait préparer le repas. Elle avait décidé de concocter un mélange très sublime de spaghettis bolognaise, met que Hidan haïssait tout particulièrement. Elle était pépère dans la cuisine lorsque survint Zetsu. Il pensait trouver la pièce déserte, et voulait se préparer un en-cas. Mon amie sursauta en le voyant arriver (pour être plus fidèle à la réalité, elle fit un bond de trois mètres), car elle n'était pour ainsi dire pas accoutumée à son aspect rebutant. L'homme-plante haussa les sourcils, et se dirigea malgré tout vers le frigo qui faisait l'angle du mur. Comprenant sur l'instant ce que l'Akatsuki s'apprêtait à faire, Thania lui barra le passage, cuiller enduite de sauce tomate en renfort.

- Hep, hep, hep, Green Peace, ton petit casse-dalle de midi moins cinq, tu l'oublies. Non, mais parce que je vous connais, vous autres, on se goinfre juste avant le repas et on prétend caler sur des plats que j'ai mis trois plombes à préparer. Rends-toi utile, mets la table.

Zetsu ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'une civile puisse lui parler de cette manière, sur ce ton, et avec l'évidente intention de contrarier ses projets. Il souleva les lèvres et émit un grognement peu avenant.

- Méfie-toi sale mioche, je suis du genre à me contenter de _très peu de chose_ pour mon repas. Et l'anthropophagie ne m'a jamais rebuté.

- Réfléchis trente secondes, si je te défends de t'approcher du frigo, c'est pas pour que tu te rabattes sur un humain. Surtout que par ici, tu trouveras pas grand'monde de comestible. Je te conseillerais bien Itachi, mais je pense qu'il doit être avarié.

- Je te tues si tu ne me laisses pas approcher le frigo.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

- C'est bon, sers-toi. J'espère bien que tu prendras un truc empoisonné.

_Eeeeeuuuuh, bah oui, c'est tout. Après, j'ai eu la flemme et j'ai commencé un super roman (je vous en ai déjà parlé ?)_

_Allez ! à bientôt !  
_

*se référer au chapitre 26 de la fanfic.

OoOoOoOo


	31. Vengeance personnelle

Je prends enfin le temps de vous écrire (depuis le temps que je vous devais ça !) À ce que je vois, Sea a bien fait son job de scribe. Évidemment, elle a quand même pu profiter un peu de ce qu'elle écrivait, étant donné qu'elle m'a accompagnée pour quelques mois chez ces chers Akatsuki. Ça n'a pas été si traumatisant que ça pour elle, je pense, parce qu'elle continue à noircir des pages et des pages pour ses multiples romans.

Nous avons réussi à rentrer chez nous au prix d'exploits que je ne relaterai pas ici. Si je me permets de laisser un petit message sur le compte de Sea (dans son dos, merci donc de ne PAS laisser de rewiews, sinon elle me tuera), c'était juste pour vous dire qu'elle m'a quand même bien arrangée tout au long de l'histoire et que je ne suis pas si stupide. En revanche, elle, c'est une autre paire de manches. Quand on s'est fait capturer par Akatsuki (ça remonte à cinq ans, maintenant !), elle n'en menait _vraiment _pas large. Alors peut-être que je me suis débrouillée comme un manche pour mes débuts chez cette joyeuse bande de sauvages, mais elle n'a pas fait mieux.

En réalité, le souci provenait du fait qu'elle _savait_ qui étaient les psychopathes avec lesquels nous vivions. C'était marrant de voir comme elle réagissait face à des évènements anodins (désolée, CC, mais tu vas prendre cher).

Par exemple, elle était incapable de regarder Itachi dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il daignait lui adresser la parole, elle fermait à moitié les yeux, observait ses pantoufles, ou bien une mouche qui volait près du frigo. Ça lui a d'ailleurs valu quelques réflexions déplaisantes du style « _Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe _? _Tu cherches ton cerveau _? »

Avec Hidan, c'était encore plus marrant. Une fois, elle s'est coupée le doigt (alors qu'elle pelait des patates). Le faucheur était juste derrière elle. Quand il l'a entendue crier, il lui a juste demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle s'est retournée (très) brusquement pour lui le menacer avec l'économe et un gousse d'ail, en hurlant : « _Fais un pas et je t'arrache les tripes, vampire _! » Faut pas croire, elle peut devenir dangereuse quand elle s'y met. Rien que le bond de Hidan, franchement, ça valait le détour. Il est devenu cardiaque ce jour-là. C'est chips, il est immortel.

Ah, si, il y en avait bien un dont elle aimait _vraiment _se moquer, c'était Kakuzu. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle (je n'ai aucune idée des raisons de mon amie), elle faisait un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge (genre « _woooooooormzzzz _») et ajoutait d'une voix d'outre-tombe « _Invoquez le Krakeeeeen _! » C'était plutôt marrant de voir comment Kakuzu réagissait. La première fois, il lui a demandé ce qu'était un kraken. La deuxième, ça a été « _Arrête ça si tu tiens à la vie _». La troisième fois, elle n'a dû d'avoir la vie sauve que grâce à une diversion opportune de Deidara. Après, elle faisait la même blague, mais à voix basse. Elle l'a toujours appelé « _mon Cœur _», mais pour ça, il n'avait rien à redire.

Avec Kisame et Deidara, elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Même si elle sursautait à chaque fois que la Blonde plongeait la main dans ses poches, ou bien lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que Bubulle tenait Samehada en main (bon, c'est vrai que je trouvais ça flippant aussi, je l'admets).

Avec Sasori, elle avait moins de mal (sans doute parce qu'il a un physique relativement moins inquiétant que les autres), mis à part le fait qu'elle a développé une phobie des pantins en bois. Avec celle des clowns et des épaves, ça fera trois au compteur.

Bon, maintenant, on va passer à une partie plus délicate de son passage chez les dingos. Parce qu'il en a bien une. Et pas des moindres, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Parce que je n'ai abordé ici que les aspects _techniques_ de ses relations avec les Akatsuki (ah, oui, parce qu'on dit « Akatsuki » et pas « Akatsukiens », comme elle le fait si bien). En effet Mademoiselle Season Canahait était raide dingue de Monsieur Uchiha Itachi. Ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, dans son gentil récit (d'ailleurs, je n'ai _jamais _embrassé la Mouche, ôtez-vous ça de la tête), c'est qu'elle trouvait Itachi (je cite) « _uuuuuultra-sexy _». Complètement folle. Il m'a torturée mentalement pendant tout mon séjour chez Akatuski et elle trouve le moyen de fondre pour lui. Franchement, il y a des baffes qui se perdent, je vous jure !

Bref, à la moindre réflexion (genre « _Passe-moi le sucre, pauvre demeurée_ »), elle s'exécutait pour ensuite se tourner dans ma direction, un large sourire lui fendant la poire, et lâchait un rire d'abruti profond (genre «_ Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhé_ ! »). Ensuite, elle m'a raconté des trucs abracadabrants sur le fait qu'il était très gentil, en fait, qu'il se sacrifiait pour ceux qu'il aimait et que c'était le mec parfait. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que c'était normal qu'il soit le mec parfait, vu que sa dulcinée n'aurait pas à se farcir de belle-famille.

À ce sujet, vu qu'elle savait plus de choses que moi sur eux, elle gardait quand même un certain ''pouvoir''. Par exemple, elle ne cessait jamais de jeter des regards noirs à Tobi quand il passait près d'elle. Non pas que ce soit celui qui ait essayé de me tuer de la manière la plus intensive, mais il me paraissait plus gentil (voire même un peu plus nouille) que les autres. Avec ses « _Tu veux un cookie ? _» il passait plus pour un « psychopathe sympa » que le reste de la smala.

Il n'empêche que Sea, alors que Tobi lui demandait gentiment de passer le balai dans la cuisine, lui a répondu « _Je ne suis pas ta bonne, et si tu crois que j'ignore __ce que tu as fait à Itachi et __quels sont tes plans au sujet de Konoha, tu te trompes lourdement ! _» Là où elle a joué finement, c'est quand elle a ajouté « … _et d'ailleurs, je sais où, quand et comment tu vas mourir_. _Et ça ne va pas être beau à voir ! _»

Après ça, vu qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir comment il allait passer de vie à trépas, il n'a pas pu tuer mon amie, mais l'a harcelée pour qu'elle lui dise comment ça allait se passer.

Si ça peut vous rassurer, elle n'a jamais pu embrasser Itachi. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, la Mouche est toujours aussi frigide qu'avant, je vous le garantis. Et il n'est pas _du tout _sexy. Il est juste _flippant_.

Voilà, en attendant, si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à MP Sea parce qu'elle est en vacances en ce moment (à Hawaï si vous voulez tout savoir) et j'étais juste censée nourrir son chat. Alors je répondrai à vos questions, il n'y a pas de souci. Mais surtout SURTOUT n'envoyez pas de rewiews, parce que même si elle ne zone plus trop sur ce site, je n'ai pas envie dans un mois qu'elle reçoive un truc du style « _Ouahaha, tro bon di donk, commen t'allume tro l'auteur ! Ça s'fai tro pas ! _» ou bien « _J'ai modérément apprécié cette transition de narrateur purement commerciale à visée débilifère, je me demande comment il est possible à d'autres lecteurs que moi d'être parvenu à lire jusqu'ici. Je tiens à les applaudir des deux mains. En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour les plus chanceux, de bonnes lectures, ainsi qu'une vie pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Dieu vous garde et à bientôt, j'espère ! _»

J'en ai fini pour le règlement de comptes.

Si un Akatsuki me lit, je lui fais un petit coucou (sauf toi, sale faucheur qui m'a pété un poignet), et je m'excuse (sauf à toi, Hidan, mais tu t'en doutais un peu) pour l'indigestion générale que nous avons provoquée. Après tout, nous avions gardé cette huître spécialement pour vous.

Et Sea, si tu lis cette page (parce que je sais que tu auras la curiosité de lire ça jusqu'au bout, je te connais), pardon mais j'ai vraiment bien rigolé en imaginant la tête que tu fais en ce moment, songeant à tous ceux qui ont lu ça (de toutes les manières, tu as le chiffre dans tes statistiques, non ?).

Allez, bye bye tout le monde.

Thania.


End file.
